Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: When Hinata goes to Ino's party, she gets very drunk and wakes up the next morning in Naruto's bed with him, only to learn she slept with him! Will she be able to handle becoming pregnant with his child? DISCONTINUED. ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA.
1. What The Heck Happened Last Night?

Author's Note: I don't know...I was bored when I typed this. I hope it's at least decent and will at least satisfy your boredom. Anyway, slight OOC moments, possibly suggestive themes, and implied Neji/Sakura. The italics are stuff that happened in the past. This takes place somewhere in Shippuden. Hinata and Naruto are sixteen as are the whole rookie nine including Sasuke.

Disclaimer: If my life was perfect, Naruto would be all mine! But it isn't. Therefore Naruto is not mine.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter One...

_It was about five thirty PM, and Hinata was at Ino's house at a party._

_Hinata was never really the type to go wild, so she just sat in the corner._

"_Hey Hinata! Hic...join...hic...the partay!!" Tenten said as she stumbled over to her in a drunk fashion._

_Hinata's eyes widened._

"_Oh my gosh! Your drunk!" Hinata said in horror._

_Ino ran over to the scene._

"_What's going on, Hinata and Tenten?" Ino asked._

"_T-Tenten's drunk! D-did you let her drink?" Hinata asked._

_Ino rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah! Duh! Lighten up, Hinata!" Ino said as she waved to Shikamaru._

_Hinata bit her lip and looked downward._

"_B-but...drinking is bad f-for you. Take Lady Tsunade and Lee f-for example..." Hinata said._

_Ino sighed at her friend's innocence._

"_Hinata, loosen up! Why don't you take some of this alcohol and..." Ino said as she handed her a cup._

_Hinata pushed the cup away.  
"No, I-Ino! I-I will not drink!" Hinata said._

_Tenten sighed in defeat and walked drunkenly over to Lee who had a lap shade on his head dancing around and singing 80's songs._

_Then Ino furrowed her brows together in anger._

"_Fine! Be a fun crusher! You shouldn't have come to the party anyway..." Ino said as she walked off._

_Hinata sighed and walked into the kitchen._

_Ino wanted Hinata to loosen up and drink. She smirked mischievously as she walked into the kitchen too._

_In the kitchen, Hinata sat bored at the table with her empty cup of cola._

_Ino then put on her innocent act._

"_Hey Hinata, let me refill your cup." Ino said._

_Hinata sensed something up, but Ino's innocent act won her over._

"_Uh...o-okay..." Hinata said as she handed Ino the cup._

_Ino smirked again as she poured a alcohol drink into the cup when Hinata wasn't looking._

_About Ten Drinks Later..._

_Hinata was now very drunk and was completely confident and not shy anymore. She didn't even stutter._

"_HEY!!! Hic...LET'S hic...hic...GET THE PARTY...hic...STARTED!!!" Hinata shouted as she turned up the music._

_About ten minutes later, Naruto walked up to her. He was obviously drunk as well, because he was nearly tripping over his feet and his shirt was unzipped and his head band was tied around his neck._

"_Hey, Hinata! Hic...hic...you wanna d-hic...dance?!" Naruto asked._

_Hinata giggled in a drunk fashion._

"_Hehe...of course! I'D LOVE TO, NARUTO UZU-hic...UZUMAKI!" Hinata shouted._

_Then the two started dancing together quite fast._

_The music was blasting, people were getting drunk, and Ino's house was being destroyed._

_Needless to say, it was a very crazy and un-civilized party. Inoichi would definitely kill Ino if he found out about it when he returned from his mission the next morning._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"Ugh...my head...the sunlight..." Hinata groggily said as she held her head and opened her eyes.

Hinata fully opened her eyes. And when she did, she was shocked to see that she was in Naruto's room in his bed.

Hinata gasped slightly.

"Wh-why am I-I here?" Hinata asked herself as she sat up.

Much to her embarrassment, she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes except one of Naruto's shirts.

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato when she saw both her and Naruto's clothes scattered across the floor and even on the bed.

"(Wh-what...what is this?! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!)" Hinata thought.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw some familiar spiky blond hair sticking from under the covers.

"N-N-N-Naruto? N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she gently ran her fingers through it.

From under the covers, a groaning sound was heard, and then Naruto groggily sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh...huh...Hinata?" Naruto said groggily as he turned to look at her.

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato again when she looked at Naruto, even Naruto's face was turning red.

"AAAAAAH! HINATA?!" Naruto screamed in shock as he pulled the covers over his bare chest.

Hinata was on the verge of fainting at that point.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked horrified.

"W-we didn't you know um...do anything last n-night, did we?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed.  
"If we did, I can't remember anything! Gee...this is great...I forget one of the most anticipated nights of my life! I have such a bad memory!" Naruto said as he smiled at the last part which was a joke.

Hinata giggled at the joke. But she still was worried about what had happened the night before.

A few seconds passed and then Naruto slowly got out of the bed.

"Uh...I'm gonna get dressed and get some breakfast. Do you want any breakfast, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata frowned.

"Uh...n-no I'm fine. I-I'll just eat back at home...let me just go take a quick shower." Hinata said as she got out of the bed.

Hinata blushed and did her best to cover herself as she walked to the door.

"Um..w-where's the bathroom?" Hinata asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"...Down the hall to the right." Naruto answered.

Hinata smiled slightly.

"Um...thanks, N-Naruto." Hinata said as she left the room.

Naruto smiled and mumbled a your welcome as she left.

So Hinata got into the shower and started bathing. She was very worried about what happened the night before, and more importantly, what could happen to her and Naruto when her father found out.

Hinata did love Naruto very much, and she'd hate to see Hiashi kill him for the two sleeping together.

"..." Hinata had put on her clothes and ran her fingers gently through her hair in deep thought.

However, before Hinata could leave the bathroom, she suddenly felt sick.

"(What...w-hat is this? I-I feel like...)" Hinata thought as she gagged.

Hinata then quickly ran over to the toilet and well, the rest is censored for being too gross to describe.

Downstairs...

Naruto had got dressed and was downstairs opened his cup of instant ramen when he heard sickly throwing up noises.

"Hinata?! Is that you?!" Naruto said as his eyes widened.

Naruto then gingerly put down his cup of ramen, and then ran like a maniac upstairs to the bathroom.

Outside The Bathroom...

Naruto ran up to the bathroom door in panic. He was very worried about Hinata.

"Hinata! Are you okay?! Hinata!!!" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the bathroom door very hard.

He only got gagging and barfing noises in response.

Naruto was now very worried and broke out into a nervous sweat.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto screamed as he punched the door very loud.

After a few more seconds of very gross barfing noises, and Naruto's high pitched screaming, Hinata opened the bathroom door and walked out wiping her mouth off with a towel.

"Ugh...N-Naruto..." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed with relief that she was okay.

"Oh thank goodness your alright! I was severely worried there!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and smiled slightly.

"Worried about me..." Hinata mumbled.

"Anyway, it sounded like you were throwing up in there! Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

Hinata bit her lip slightly.

Of course she wasn't alright. She had pretty much thrown up her whole stomach although she had no food.

"Um..I-I think I'll be okay. I-It's probably just the flu..." Hinata said.

Hinata was pretty much praying that it wasn't what she thought it was, and it was far more then the flu she thought. Of course, she couldn't possibly bring herself to tell Naruto what she thinks is wrong. What the heck happened at that party?!

Naruto sighed.

"Alright then. Um...I made some instant ramen just now. Are you sure you don't want to have some?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"I-It's okay. I can always eat at h-home..." Hinata said.

Then the two walked back downstairs together to say goodbye.

Hinata opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"So um...goodbye I guess?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes...I-I just don't understand how we ended up h-here together..." Hinata said as she blushed at the memory of waking up to she was in his room.

Naruto blushed and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"It's okay. Uh...I had fun?" Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

Then Hinata left the house and headed back home.

As soon as Hinata left, Naruto sighed and walked back over to the forgotten cup of ramen.

"(What did happen last night? I couldn't possibly have asked Hinata to come over and uh...do things with me! I'd never actually have the nerve to ask that to her!)" Naruto thought as he sat down.

Naruto then got his chopsticks and started eating.

"(...Besides, I'm only sixteen! I wouldn't even dream of doing things with any girl yet! ...But I guess it's too late know...I just wish I could remember everything that had happened. All I remember is going to Ino's party.)" Naruto thought.

Naruto then closed his eyes and tried to remember the events of the night before.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Naruto entered Ino's house to join her party that she threw._

_Ino answered the door wearing a tight purple tank top and a very short black skirt with matching heels._

"_Naruto! Welcome!" Ino greeted._

_Naruto smiled.  
"Hey, Ino. I only came because I had nothing better to do. I don't plan to stay long though." Naruto said._

_Ino briefly had a mischievous smirk on her face._

"_Well...that's fine. Why don't you come on in? Even Sakura and Sasuke are here!" Ino said._

_Then Naruto and Ino walked into the living room where the party was taking place._

"_Ah! This looks fun!" Naruto said._

_Ino smirked._

"_(It will be even MORE fun when I pull out the little surprise I have in store!)" Ino thought._

_Naruto then walked up the couch where Kiba was with Tenten._

"_Hi, Naruto. What brings you here?" Tenten asked._

_Naruto smiled._

"_Oh...I just thought I'd stop by and...WHY IS KIBA'S ARM AROUND YOU?!" Naruto shouted._

_Kiba immediately blushed and quickly pulled his arm away as Tenten turned her head._

"_What are you talking about?" Tenten asked._

_Kiba glared at Naruto with a look that said, 'thanks a lot for giving me away, PAL!'_

_Naruto laughed and then walked up to Sakura and Sasuke who were dancing._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto sighed at how much he remembered.

He apparently forgot what had happened, and could only remember part of the events.

"...This is bad. I can't remember!" Naruto said.

Then Naruto sighed and slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"(...But WHAT did happen last night?! I need to get to the bottom of this!)" Naruto thought.

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Well, there's the first chapter, sorry for it being short. I decided to go ahead and continue this story with more chapters. I'm not entirely sure how long the story will be, really. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. But I have at least three other stories I need to update! I'll update this story quicker IF I get reviews! ^_-

Read and review!


	2. I'm Sorry

Author's Note: Guess what? I'm continuing the story! I was literally shocked that I got reviews SO FAST! A lot of people probably thought that when Hinata threw up, it was a pregnancy symptom. Well...it wasn't! I added that to see how you react! Hinata threw up because of her hangover, but she thinks it's because she's pregnant. Sorry for the LONG note, but I wanted to clear that up.

Anyway, onto the story!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Two...

Hinata had just made to the door of her house and froze right there on the spot.

"(...Father is probably gonna be mad at me when I tell him where I've been. But...I-I can't lie to him. I have to be brave and face him!)" Hinata thought.

Hiashi would definitely be upset with Hinata, but Hinata was brave and boldly opened the door and walked inside.

Inside...

Hinata gently stepped in and closed the door behind her gingerly. After that she blinked from the sunlight hurting her eyes.

Hinata then turned around to see Hiashi standing there looking very mad, and Neji who looked confused.

Hinata bit her lip.

"Hinata..." Hiashi began in an upset tone. "Where have you been?! You told me you were going to your friends party and be home by seven at the least. And you've been gone ALL NIGHT! You've had us worried sick!" Hiashi yelled.

Neji didn't say a word. Because he knew never to get into the conversation when Hiashi's upset.

Hinata sighed and lowered her head to look at the floor. She was becoming dizzy at that point and could hardly stand.

"...W-well um...I was at Ino's party..." Hinata said.

Hiashi crossed his arms.

Neji decided it was time to step in and hopefully settle everything.

"Did you stay at her house?" Neji asked.

Hinata shook her head and nervously looked up at her dad's angry face.

"I...I planned on staying a short time. B-but Ino kept trying to force me t-to drink." Hinata said.

Neji looked shocked.

"Did you drink, Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata's face fell.

"Ye-yes...I did. But I didn't know it! I-Ino must have put some alcohol in my cup...really, I didn't want to drink!" Hinata said.

Hiashi was even more upset.

"How can I believe that?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked scared and Neji looked shocked at what he said.

"(How can Uncle Hiashi say that?! Hinata never lies! Even in the toughest situation she would rather die then not tell the truth!)" Neji thought.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists and a sudden burst of courage came to her.

"It's true, Father! I-I wouldn't ever tell a lie! You have my word, I'd never lie to you or anybody!" Hinata said as she boldly took a step forward.

Hiashi was shocked at Hinata.

"...Alright. Tell me what happened next." Hiashi said.

The sudden burst of courage faded and Hinata's face fell.

"....W-well I must have been completely drunk. I-I woke up this morning very groggily to find that I was in...bed." Hinata said nervously.

Neji blinked.

"Who's bed? It better not have been a boy's! Please tell me it was Ino's, because she let you stay over!" Hiashi said.

Hinata blushed slightly as she lowered her head.

"I was in bed...with N-Naruto in his house..." Hinata said.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Hinata looked over and saw some familiar spiky blond hair sticking up from under the covers._

"_N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked._

_Hinata then gently ran her fingers through it._

_From under the covers, a groaning sound was heard._

"_Ugh...ugh...Hinata?" Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes._

_Hinata blushed as red as a tomato when he looked at her. And Naruto's face was becoming equally as red as well._

"_AAAAAAAH! HINATA?!" Naruto asked as he pulled the covers over his bare chest._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata then looked up nervously to see Hiashi looking shocked, and Neji looking like he was about to pass out right there on the spot.

"Naruto?! Y-you mean...you had s-" Neji said but was cut off by Hiashi.

"Neji, go to your room. I'll handle this." Hiashi said as he turned to face Neji.

Neji's face fell.

"...Okay, Uncle Hiashi..." Neji said as he turned and walked down the hall.

When he left, Hiashi sighed and turned to face his daughter.

"...." Hinata bit her lip nervously.

"...." Hiashi put his hand on his forehead.

It was silent for a few seconds, both of them really had no idea what to say next.

"Are you made at me, F-Father?" Hinata asked as she twiddling her fingers.

Hiashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not happy about this..." Hiashi said.

Hinata was near tears.  
"F-Father! I'm sorry, alright?! I-I didn't mean to, I was just drunk!" Hinata said as tears spilled over.

Hiashi just stayed silent.

"I-I know I'm so stupid for this! I-I-I'm a disgrace to the Hyuuga! What kind of heir to a very great clan would go off and get drunk a-a-at a stupid party and sleep with somebody at sixteen?!" Hinata said as the tears ran down her face.

Hiashi opened his eyes and walked over to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata sniffed and looked up at him.

"...Hinata, it's alright. I forgive you for that. I understand now, you did not mean to do that." Hiashi said.

Hinata sniffed as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Hiashi took his finger and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled on last time.

Hiashi sighed.

"It's okay, Hinata. It's okay." Hiashi said.

Hiashi then did something completely shocking; he hugged her.

Meanwhile...

Neji was on his bed actually smiling. He had seen everything that happened with his byakugan.

"...How sweet." Neji said.

Neji then deactivated his byakugan and lied down on his bed.

"(I'm glad that is straightened out. I was very shocked at the whole thing...)" Neji thought.

Then Neji ran his fingers through his long silky hair.

"(Still, it's hard to believe Hinata would actually get drunk. But I understand if Ino was involved. I remember the time I witnessed Ino try to get Sakura to drink.) Neji thought.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_It was about six thirty PM and Neji was at Sakura's house for a simple party she threw for the night. However, it wasn't as wild as Ino's party._

_Neji was in the kitchen minding his own business when Ino walked up to Sakura who was sitting at the table talking to Tenten and Lee._

"_Hey, Sakura!" Ino called out as she entered the kitchen._

_Sakura looked up at Ino._

"_Hi, Ino. Are you enjoying the party?" Sakura asked._

_Ino forced a smile. But Neji saw right through it._

"_Uh...yes. Listen Sakura, I have something to tell-er...show you." Ino said._

_Neji overheard the thing and blinked._

_Sakura tilted her head._

"_...Okay? I'll be right back Lee and Tenten." Sakura said as she stood up._

_Lee smiled._

"_We'll be here!" Tenten said._

_Then Sakura and Ino walked into the next room._

_Neji was curious about what Ino was going to show Sakura. He activated his byakugan and watched them._

"_So...what's up, Ino?" Sakura asked._

_Ino smirked._

"_I know a way to kick up the party!" Ino said._

_Ino then got out a box, inside was several bottles of alcohol drinks._

_Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Well, Sakura? Wanna drink one? After this, let's get Sasuke to drink one and see how fast he gets drunk!" Ino said._

_Neji looked shocked when he heard that and saw that._

_Sakura's face fell.  
"Ino...have you been drinking before? Your only fifteen! We're all way to young to drink! Even Lee, Tenten, and Neji are!" Sakura said._

_Ino sighed and shook her head._

"_Ah Sakura...poor poor innocent Sakura! OF COURSE I've drank before! And you need to lighten' up and turn this party into...a REAL party." Ino said._

_Neji looked even more shocked, and was curious about what Sakuura would do._

_Sakura looked angry and she put her hands in front of her face._

"_NO WAY, Ino! Get that junk out of here!" Sakura said as she put her hands down._

_Ino looked shocked._

"_That stuff is bad for you with a capital 'B'! It poison's your mind and shuts down your body! Just LOOK at Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said._

_Neji smiled slightly at Sakura._

"_You won't see me ever drinking that junk. And I'd appreciate it if you'd pick up that junk and get the heck out of my house!" Sakura said as she stomped her foot and pointed towards the door._

_Ino looked shocked._

_Neji was shocked at Sakura standing up like that. But he did realize that she IS Sakura, and Sakura is the type to stand up for herself._

......................................................................................................................................................................

Neji smiled slightly at the memory.

Back With Hinata And Hiashi...

Hiashi and Hinata were in the living room sitting on the couch talking.

"Now tell me, how did Naruto react to this whole thing?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata's face fell.

"Well...he woke up in a hangover fashion. He was definitely drunk as well." Hinata began.

Hiashi looked at her.

"He seemed s-shocked about what had happened. O-or what seemed had h-happened. I-I think Naruto took it alright, but he was probably just as confused as me..." Hinata said.

Hiashi nodded.

"And what happened after you woke up?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"I um...went to take a shower. A-After I got out, I suddenly felt very sick at once. A-and I threw up..." Hinata said.

Hiashi thought for a minute and then he looked shocked.

"Threw up?! He didn't get you pregnant, did he?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata bit her lip.

"I-I-I hope not. But I'm very worried about i-it. W-what if I-I am?!" Hinata asked worriedly.

Hiashi sighed.

"The best thing to do, would be going to the hospital. Sakura works part-time there. She could help you." Hiashi said.

Hinata smiled.

"O-Okay...I'll go there then..." Hinata said as she stood up.

Then Hiashi stopped her.  
"Wait, I think you should rest from the hangover, Hinata. It wouldn't be smart to go out like this." Hiashi said.

Hinata's face fell.

"I-I'll be okay, Father. I won't be gone long." Hinata said as she walked out the door.

Hiashi sighed and sat back down.

Then Hanabi walked up.

"Father, what's going on?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Hiashi bit his lip slightly.

"Er...nothing, Hanabi. Just go practice your byakugan training now." Hiashi said.

Hanabi's face fell.

"Okay, Father. But...I sense something's wrong. Is it with Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"...Yes." Hiashi said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Hanabi blinked.

"(Hinata? What could possibly be wrong with her?)" Hanabi thought as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

There you go. Is the story good so far? I'm sorry for the short chapter again, but I have a few other stories to update. I'll try to update soon, but it could be a few days, or at least until I update one of my other stories. Anyway...

Read and review! :)


	3. Is There Really Nothing To Worry About?

Author's Note: Whoa, another update! Yeah, I figured I might as well hurry up with the story, because it seems many people like it so far. So, here's the third chapter. Sorry for the OOC moments.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Three...

Hinata walked the streets of the village to get to the hospital. She was very worried she might be pregnant. Because, she's only sixteen. And it wouldn't look right for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to go off and do something so stupid.

As Hinata walked along the street, she walked past Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called out as he ran up to her.

Hinata frowned. It wasn't because she didn't want to see him, it was because if she was pregnant, it would be very hard to tell him.

"Hi, N-Naruto..." Hinata greeted.

Naruto smiled as he walked right beside her.

"So uh...where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"To the h-hospital." Hinata muttered.

Naruto blinked.

"The hospital? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...b-because my f-father wants to make sure I-I'm not pregnant..." Hinata muttered as she twiddled her fingers.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Pregnant? Your that mature enough to have a baby?! I didn't even know you were having you know eh...periods yet!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear.

Hinata blushed bright red and looked shocked.

Nauto quickly realized what he said and blushed a tad.

"W-wait! I didn't mean it like that! Of course your mature! But I mean is uh you don't seem..." Naruto said.

Hinata's face fell and she quickly walked off.

Naruto then started panicking and he extended his arm.

"Wait, Hinata! Come back! You might not even be pregnant! Just because we slept together doesn't mean you are pregnant! It might have been unsuccessful!" Naruto shouted.

Passing villagers rose their eyebrow and dropped what they were doing when Naruto shouted that.

Naruto realized people were looking at him strange, and he turned to face them.  
"What?!" Naruto asked.

The people continued to stare in shock.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**At The Hospital...**

Hinata entered the hospital and took a deep breath as she walked to the counter.

"Hello there! Are you here for a visit? Hinata Hyuuga?" The woman at the counter asked.

Hinata smiled.

"Um...y-yes." Hinata replied.

The woman smiled.

"Alright then! You can go on ahead to a room." The woman said.

Hinata nodded.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she walked off.

Hinata then walked into a room and sat in there waiting.

She was still in a little bit of a hangover and was feeling dizzy.

"(Ugh...my head hurts. The next time I-Ino throws a party, I'm not gonna go to it...)" Hinata thought as she sat there on the table holding her head.

And that would be the best choice. It's mysterious that Ino would try to get her drunk. It seems Ino has a plan up her sleeve. But what is that plan? It's hard to figure out.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile At Ino's House...**

Ino was asleep on the living room couch.

Her house was completely trashed, and it was obvious she got drunk. Because she draped over Sasuke, who obviously got drunk as well.

Then Inoichi entered the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ino. I'm back from my...mission..." Inoichi said but trailed off when he looked at the area.

Inoichi's eyes widened.

"INO!!!!!!" Inoichi shouted.

That woke Ino up.

"Ugh...my head..." Ino mumbled as she opened her eyes.

Sasuke opened his eyes as well, but they widened when he saw Ino.

"AAAH!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped and rolled off the couch with Ino on top.

Inoichi then angrily walked into the living room.

"Ino!" Inoichi shouted.

Ino looked shocked when she saw him and quickly stood up.

"Uh...um...hey, Daddy! Um...when did you come back?" Ino asked in an innocent voice.

Inoichi crossed his arms.

"Just in time to see my trashed home! And why is Sasuke here?" Inoichi asked.

At that point, Sasuke groaned and stood up while holding his head.  
"Your shouting...it burns! SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

Ino quickly punched Sasuke in the ribs to shut him up.

"Did you throw a party while I was gone? I made it clear not to, when I left! I'm sick of your disobeying, Ino!" Inoichi said.

Ino's face fell.  
"But...but...but Dad! I didn't expect the party to trash the house! I mean...I meant for the party to be wild, but not to trash the house..." Ino said.

Sasuke then suddenly put his hands over his mouth as he gagged.

"W-w-w-where's the bathroom?!" Sasuke asked Inoichi.

"Down that hall to the left." Inoichi replied.

Sasuke then ran down that way.

For the next few minutes, very gross throwing up noises were heard.

Ino blinked and then she turned to face Inoichi.

"Ino, why are you like this? Ever since you turned sixteen, you don't seem to listen to me." Inoichi said.

Ino's face fell again.

Then Inoichi sighed and absentmindedly glanced at the floor. But his eyes widened at what he saw.

"And...is this what I think it is?" Inoichi asked as he picked it up.

Ino's eyes widened when she realized he picked up a empty bottle of alcohol.

"You were...drinking?!" Inoichi asked.

Ino opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by more throwing noises from Sasuke.

"Well...that um...explains all that!" Ino said in attempted joke as she pointed towards the hall.

Inoichi scowled.  
"Were you drinking or not?! Answer me, Ino!" Inoichi shouted.

Ino jumped.

"Uh...er...y-yes I was. And I got people at the party drunk as well as me..." Ino confessed.

Inoichi looked even madder as he set down the bottle.

"Why?! I thought I raised you better then this! Your only sixteen, Ino! Your way too young to drink, and so are were your friends!" Inoichi yelled.

An anime vain appeared on Ino's forehead and she scowled.

"Dad! What's the matter with you?! Can't you see that I'm not a child?! I'm sixteen, I can do what I want, and choose decisions for MYSELF!" Ino snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

Inoichi looked shocked and then he scowled again.

"I know that! But your still young! Your not officially and adult yet, Ino!! And your still my daughter, I'm your father, and you must LISTEN TO ME!" Inoichi yelled.

Ino growled.

At that moment, Sasuke stumbled out of the bathroom holding his head and groaning.

"And your not allowed to date him anymore!" Inoichi declared as he pointed at the Uchiha who was in a horrible hangover.

Ino's eyes were filled with shock.

"What?! Dad, you can't do that! It took me several months to get Sasuke to like me! That's just cruel!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke then stumbled over to the couch and draped himself over the edge.

Inoichi sighed.

"I can be as cruel as I want, Ino! Sasuke isn't a good guy to date, he still has that look of hate and revenge in his eyes!" Inoichi yelled.

Sasuke then sighed and stood up.

"You two won't let a guy rest, WILL YOU?! I'm outta here!" Sasuke yelled in his hangover state.

Sasuke then took very awkward steps over to the door and left the house.

Ino had enough of her dad. She then huffed and stomped down hard on the floor.

"Your so mean, dad! I...I...I HATE YOU!!" Ino yelled.

Inoichi looked shocked and Ino stomped angrily to her room and locked the door.

Inoichi sighed.

"(Ino...)" Inoichi thought.

Upstairs In Ino's Room...

Ino growled and plopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"My life isn't fair! It's all dad's fault! He always tells me he didn't really want a daughter...well, if he wanted a son, he should have left me on somebody's doorstep when I was a baby!" Ino yelled to nobody. "Then, he could have adopted a son! He wouldn't have to to worry about ME!" Ino added as she huffed.

Ino's face then fell as she sat up and hugged her knees. Somehow tears welled in her eyes.

"I mean...I didn't mean to cause trouble at the party. I just wanted everybody to hang loose for a while...I didn't know they'd get that drunk..." Ino said as tears ran down her eyes.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Ino's party was going, and Ino walked up to Shikamaru and Choji._

"_Hey you guys, how's my party?" Ino asked._

_Chouji smiled._

"_It's fun. I love the food!" Chouji replied as he took a bite of a taco he was eating._

_Ino smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_How predictable..." Ino muttered._

_Ino then looked at Shikamaru._

"_So Shikamaru, what do you like?" Ino asked._

_Shikamaru thought for a minute._

"_Uh...the fact that my mom actually let me come here." Shikamaru said._

_Ino smirked._

"_Oh, really? Are you sure it's not because I invited Temari over?" Ino asked as she pointed at Temari who was talking to Tenten._

_Shikamaru glanced over at Temari then blushed slightly as he looked back at Ino who was still smirking._

"_Ino!" Shikamaru said._

_Ino giggled._

_Chouji looked confused._

"_But Shikamaru, you told me that the only reason you came was because of Temari." Chouji said._

_Ino rose an eyebrow and smirked._

_Shikamaru blushed more and sighed as he walked away._

_Later..._

_Ino smirked as she got bottles of alcohol drinks from a box._

"_Shikamaru and Chouji said they liked the party, but I don't. It needs more...fun! This stuff will surely pump it up!" Ino said to herself._

_Then her face fell, suddenly._

"_...I just hope things don't get TOO pumped up!" Ino said as she opened the lid off one of them._

_Then Tenten walked into the bathroom, where Ino was with the drinks._

"_AAAH! Ino? What are you doing in here?" Tenten asked as she closed the door._

_Ino smiled as she looked at Tenten._

"_I'm pumping up this party, Tenten!" Ino explained._

_Tenten crossed her arms and looked confused._

"_Why? It seems fine as is." Tenten said as she uncrossed her arms. "And...why do you have a bunch of alcohol drinks?!" Tenten asked as she glanced at the drinks._

_Ino smirked._

"_We're gonna drink em!" Ino said. "Here, drink this one I opened!" Ino ordered as she handed Tenten a bottle._

_Tenten swatted the bottle away._

"_Ino! I'm only seventeen! I'm still too young for drinking! I've never even been interested in alcohol anyway." Tenten said._

_Ino rose an eyebrow._

"_You've never drank? Well then do it now! Watch how easy it is!" Ino said as she held up the bottle._

_Tenten examined the label on the bottle. The label revealed it was a bottle of wine, very strong wine._

_Ino took a large sip of the wine and savored it all and licked her lips as it dripped off._

"_Mmm! That's good stuff!" Ino said._

_Tenten's eyes widened._

"_I...I can't let you get away with this, Ino! That's very strong wine!" Tenten said in panic._

_Ino frowned and furrowed her eyebrows together as she held the bottle out to Tenten._

"_Tenten, drink it! Drink it! If you don't, I'll reveal to all the village your crush on Neji! Even to Neji himself! I'll even add in a few 'details'!" Ino said._

_Tenten looked shocked and then she scowled and took the bottle.  
"FINE! I'll drink it!" Tenten said in defeat._

_Ino smirked as Tenten gulped and took a sip of the wine._

_Tenten's face turned green in disgust._

"_BLECH!!!! Yuck!! GROSS!!!" Tenten shouted as she swallowed the wine._

_Tenten scowled._

"_This tastes terrible! How can people drink this?! I don't see-" Tenten said but was cut off by taking another sip._

_But the next sip was long and hard. Tenten pretty much inhaled the whole bottle and got three more._

_Ino smirked the whole time in victory._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ino sniffed and wiped away tears that seemed to pour out at the memory.

"..." Ino sniffed again and curled up into a ball as she cried herself into a nap.

Maybe Ino wasn't really behind a evil plan. Maybe she's...innocent?

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Hinata In The Hospital...**

Shortly, the doctor entered the room. It was a woman.

"Hello there, Hinata Hyuuga?" The doctor asked.

Hinata gave a small smile.

"Y-yes." Hinata mumbled.

The doctor smiled as she brushed a strand of her short red hair back.

"Okay...why are you here at the hospital?" She asked.

Hinata's face fell and she blushed bright pink.

"Well, I-I-I um...went to a party last n-night." Hinata nervously stuttered.

The doctor sensed that Hinata didn't want to talk about that, but she walked over and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"It's okay. You can tell the whole thing." The doctor said as she gave a comforting smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Okay D-Doctor. I um...kind of got d-drunk at the party...and I-I um...woke up in a...boy my age's bed." Hinata explained as she blushed again.

The doctor nodded.

"And I...I figured I-I must ha-have slept with him, but he was d-drunk was well. I-I woke up not feeling well this morning." Hinata finished.

The doctor nodded.

"Okay...so what happened after that?" The doctor asked.

Hinata bit her lip nervously.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Hinata got out of the shower, and got dressed._

_Suddenly, she felt weird._

"_(What...what is this? I-I feel like I have to...)" Hinata thought as she put her hands over her mouth._

_Hinata then gagged and ran over to the toilet. And...the rest is censored for being too gross._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"...I...I threw up in the b-boy's house bathroom..." Hinata said.

The doctor frowned.

"And...did it come on suddenly?" The doctor asked.

Hinata nodded yes.

The doctor thought for a minute and then wrote something down on her chart.

"Okay Hinata, now we're going to do a few tests. The tests will reveal what's wrong. It sounds like your worried about being pregnant." The doctor said.

Hinata's face fell.

"Yes...I am worried about that. That's why I came he-here." Hinata said.

The doctor glanced back at her.  
"Alright. Come on, let's do the tests." The doctor said.

So then for the next few minutes, Hinata did the tests. Finally returned back to room after doing giving a urine sample.

Hinata twiddled her fingers as she patiently waited in the room.

Finally, the same doctor returned back to the room.

Hinata heart was beating very fast. That was the moment she'd find out whether she was pregnant or not.

The doctor sighed and smiled.

"...You have nothing to worry about." The doctor said.

Hinata looked up.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

The doctor walked closer with her chart.

"You aren't pregnant, Hinata. If you did feel bad and throw up, it was because of the hangover from getting drunk." The doctor explained.

Hinata smiled and sighed with relief.

"However..." The doctor said as she frowned.

Hinata's relief was replaced with worry.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about, D-Doctor?" Hinata asked.

The doctor pushed up her glasses.

"....You aren't pregnant...yet. But you could become pregnant in a few weeks. It just might not have had time to show up in the tests." The doctor said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I'm not positive about you being pregnant. But you should come back often and make sure. If you start having symptoms that seem like pregnancy symptoms, please come back." The doctor said.

Hinata nodded.  
"I-I will." Hinata said.

The doctor smiled.

"Okay, well your good to go, Hinata." The doctor said.

Hinata nodded.

Later, Hinata returned home and explained everything to Hiashi and Neji. She even explained some of it to Naruto on the way home.

Hinata was still worried about being pregnant though. She didn't know how she would be able to go around pregnant with Naruto's child, that would look very irresponsible, and very foolish.

The only question is...is Hinata pregnant or not?

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

There. I decided to make this chapter longer for all the the reviewers that liked it. I'm happy you all think it's good. ^_^

But...I feel like I'm rushing it, slightly. What do you think?

I'll try to update soon. Not sure when, though. Maybe by the end of the weekend...

Read and review!


	4. Please Believe Me, Dad!

Author's Note: Alright, another update! This chapter doesn't really talk about Hinata's problems much. It's more of a filler. It's mainly centering around Ino and explains one small part of the party And her side of it. If you don't care about learning more about part the party, and most of Ino's side of the story, you can skip this chapter but you can read it if you want to! Please forgive the OOC moments!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Four...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**At Ino's House The Next Day...**

One day had passed. The house was fixed and all the alcohol bottles were throw away. Inoichi however, was still mad about what Ino did. But he was even more shocked about her saying all that she did about hating him and being grown up.

Ino was mad about what he said and forbidding her from dating Sasuke. But was mostly hurt. She was hurt that he didn't believe her and all.

The two haven't talked or even looked at each other since.

Ino sat in her room reading a book.

"...I'm getting hungry. But Dad is downstairs and I can't chance running into him." Ino said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't face him after all that I said to him..." Ino added as she sighed.

It was currently dinner time, Ino was hungry. But like she's been doing, she's waiting until Inoichi's gone before getting meals.

Ino then put down her book and sat on her bed hugging her knees.

"(This is just horrible...I shouldn't have gotten so upset with Dad. I know he was just being...well a parent and all...)" Ino thought.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_At that moment, Sasuke stumbled out of the bathroom holding his head and groaning._

"_And your not allowed to date him either!" Inoichi declared as he pointed at the Uchiha who was in a horrible hangover_

_Ino's eyes were filled with shock._

"_What?! Dad, it took me moths to get Sasuke to like me! That's cruel!" Ino yelled._

_Sasuke then stumbled over to the couch and draped himself over the edge._

_Inoichi sighed._

"_I can be as cruel as I want, Ino! Sasuke isn't a good guy to date! He still has that look of revenge and hate in his eyes!" Inoichi yelled._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Tears welled up Ino's eyes at the memory.

"...Forbidding me to date Sasuke...that was so mean! I don't understand why Dad doesn't like Sasuke...he's a pretty good guy since he came back to the village..." Ino said out loud as she cried.

Suddenly, tapping on her bedroom window was heard.

"Huh? What's that?" Ino asked.

Ino then wiped away her tears and walked over to the window. She then pulled back the curtains and gasped.

Sasuke was outside her window standing atop a giant snake which Ino guessed was a summoned creature. (Oh the wonderful things Orochimaru can teach you to summon!)

"Ino, open the window. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said through the window.

Ino would have opened the window in a heart beat. But her dad's words echoed in her head.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"_And your not allowed to date him either!" Inoichi declared as he pointed at Uchiha who was in a horrible hangover state._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ino scowled at that memory and decided to go against her father's orders in a very cliché way.

Ino then opened the window and Sasuke jumped into the room.

"Ino, thank you for that. Listen, I have something to say." Sasuke said.

Ino's face fell.

"I know...I'm sorry about what my dad said. Look, I hate this whole thing just as much as you, Sasuke." Ino said.

Sasuke's face fell.

"....Listen, I know that your going against your dad's orders, so I'll be quick." Sasuke said as he looked at Ino.

Ino nodded.

"..Look, whether we're dating or not, I still really like you. I just want you to know that, Ino." Sasuke said.

Ino smiled slightly.

"I know that, Sasuke. This was all my fault. I never should have threw the party. I got me, you, and a whole bunch of people drunk. I probably caused a lot of trouble..." Ino said as her face fell.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Naruto At His House...**

Naruto was sitting at the table eating some instant ramen for dinner.

"(I wonder...I wonder if Hinata really will become pregnant...I'm worried. This whole thing would be so much easier to handle, if I could remember what happened at that party!)" Naruto thought.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Hinata In Her Room...**

Hinata had just eaten dinner, and was in her room laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"(Could I really become pregnant? ...This is so suspenseful...)" Hinata thought.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back In Ino's Room...**

"Anyway, I know that we can still be friends and all, and I'll see you around the village, but I still really like you, Sasuke..." Ino said.

Sasuke sighed and then looked right into Ino's eyes.

"Well...what if we have a secret romance?" Sasuke asked.

Ino's face fell and she shook her head.

"No. That wouldn't work. Dad would still find out somehow!" Ino said.

Both the two teens sighed.

"...I know that I told my dad I'm an adult. But deep down...I feel like...he's doing the right thing, and I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Ino said.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the floor.

Ino then smiled hopefully.

"But um...maybe we could hang out as friends tomorrow? I mean, Dad said I couldn't **date** you! He didn't say I couldn't** spend friendly time** with you!" Ino said.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"...We can't." Sasuke said.

Ino looked confused and Sasuke's face fell.

"...Your still going against your father's words. Listen Ino, I don't want you to get in trouble no more then you are. It's goodbye to...us." Sasuke said.

Ino's face fell.

".....Okay." Ino said as she sighed.

Then the two stared at each other for a few seconds. After that, they both leaned in and kissed goodbye, signaling them breaking up.

Then Inoichi suddenly opened the door and entered the room.

"Ino, what was that sound-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Inoichi said as he looked at the scene.

Ino and Sasuke immediately broke away and blushed as they turned around to look at Inoichi who was scowling.

"Ah! Dad! Uhhh...this isn't what it looks like!" Ino said as she pushed Sasuke away.

Inoichi crossed his arms.

"Really, Ino? It looks like you were disobeying me, AGAIN!" Inoichi said.

Ino scowled.

Sasuke didn't know what to do at that point.

Think about it, what should he do? He couldn't just leave, or say something as an excuse. He was completely frozen.

"I was certain I forbade dating him!" Inoichi yelled.

Sasuke started trembling.

Ino scowled more as she looked at her dad.

"No Dad! Sasuke just came by to tell me something! I was going by your rules! Although I'm way too old to do that!" Ino yelled.

Inoichi rose an eyebrow.

"Do you really expect me to believe you, Ino? I shouldn't, after all this bending my rules you've been doing!" Inoichi said.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Ino and Inoichi were standing by their house's door._

"_Remember Ino while I'm away on the mission, no parties, no sleepovers, no boys in the house, and no sunbathing nude in the back yard." Inoichi said._

_Ino scowled._

"_Why can't I sunbathe in the backyard, Dad?! I'm fine with no parties, sleepovers, or boys, but NO SUNBATHING?!" Ino asked._

_Inoichi sighed._

"_Because he have neighbors, Ino. And plus, I don't want you to get arrested by the ANBU for too much 'exposure in the village' like last Summer." Inoichi replied._

_Ino rolled her eyes._

"_Fine! I'll see you when you get back, Dad!" Ino said as she waved goodbye._

_Inoichi then smiled and left the house._

_As soon as Inoichi left, Ino smirked mischievously._

"_And...gone! Now for PAR-TAY TIME!" Ino exclaimed as she danced around the kitchen._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Ino sighed at the memory.

"But Dad, I'm telling the truth!" Ino defended.

Inoichi scowled.

"I'm not sure you are." Inoichi said.

Sasuke and Ino both looked shocked.

"It's...it's true, Dad! Why won't you believe me?!" Ino asked as tears spilled over.

Sasuke's face fell.

Inoichi looked at his daughter suspiciously. He wasn't sure Ino was telling the truth, but she was telling the truth.

And Sasuke couldn't take the scene much longer. He had to leave before even **he** started crying.

"Uh...I should be leaving...uh...see you around the village, Ino." Sasuke said.

Inoichi and Ino then watched as Sasuke jumped out the window like a ninja and land on the ground gently. Because...he is a ninja.

Ino and Inoichi then went back to the topic.

"I don't believe you, because your always bending the rules, Ino! And you lie and everything! It's gonna take a lot of time before you can get my trust back Ino! You are..grounded for a week!" Inoichi declared.

Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"A...a week?!" Ino asked.

"For sneaking Sasuke into the house!" Inoichi said.

Ino looked even more shocked.

"Dad! I'm telling you the truth!" Ino said.

Inoichi rolled his eyes and then left the room without a word.

Ino growled as soon as he left. She then grabbed her pillow and screamed her lungs out into it.

With Inoichi Ten Minutes Later In The Living Room...

Inoichi sighed and sat down on the couch.

"(...Was I too rough on Ino? ...No! Of course not! She deserved that! I don't know what happened to my little girl, she's turned into such a rebel!)" Inoichi thought.

Later That Night At Eleven PM...

Both Ino and Inoichi have been in deep thought over the whole situation. Both really wanted to apologize, but just couldn't bring themselves too.

It was currently rainy and stormy-like outside. Ino had been up in thought, so she couldn't sleep. And Inoichi was still sitting on the couch in thought.

Suddenly, Ino silently left her room and went downstairs to the living room.

"...Hi, Dad." Ino said as she walked up behind the couch.

Inoichi blinked and then turned his head to see his daughter.

"Ino? What are you doing? It's very late." Inoichi pointed out.

Ino shook her head and walked back around in front of him.

"I...I wanted to apologize, Dad." Ino said.

Inoichi looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've done. The party, the lying, the drinking, the disobeying, the 'I hate you' speech, everything!" Ino apologized.

Inoichi looked shocked, then he motioned for her to sit down.

Ino nodded and sat down next to him on the couch.

"...Ino, this whole thing isn't entirely because of you. I shouldn't have overreacted about the party, and Sasuke." Inoichi said as he sighed.

Ino's mouth opened slightly in shock.

Inoichi then turned to look at her serious.

"...How did you get so addicted with alcohol though? You know good and well that the drinking age in the village is restricted harshly to 21 years of age!" Inoichi asked.

Ino's face fell.

"...Well, I'm not really proud of it, but this is how it happened..." Ino said.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_A thirteen year old Ino sighed as she walked around the village._

"_Why won't Sasuke notice me? I'm the most **beautiful** kunoichi in the village! I'm super **strong** too, and I got a sharp mind! But he acts as if I don't exist..." Ino said._

_Ino was all depressed over Sasuke not noticing her. She's tried and tried, but no matter what, she always fails to attract him. She could always go on a seduction mission...but she'd need approval from her father to do that. And there's no way on Earth Inoichi would let her do that, even if she is a kunoichi/ninja._

_In her depressed state, Ino weakly glanced up and noticed she was standing in front of a small bar._

"_(Hmm...a bar...wait! What the heck are you thinking, Ino?! You can't just skip right into a bar, your **thirteen**! And if Daddy found out...ugh...I don't want to think about that...)" Ino thought._

_Ino just stood there; debating whether or not to enter. She's way too young to drink. But hey, a drink or two can't hurt ya, right? ...**WRONG!**_

_Ino then put on a determined face and walked into the bar. She didn't care if she was too young, she needed something the empty void that was her heart._

_Inside The Bar..._

_Ino depressingly walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool._

_Then a man that looked somewhere in his forty's turned around while cleaning a glass, Ino figured he was going to be serving her._

"_Hello there." The man greeted._

_Ino mumbled a hi and waved weakly._

"_...Give me a large glass of beer...and don't hold back on the limit!" Ino demanded._

_The man looked at her suspiciously._

"_Hmm...and just how old are you, young lady?" The man asked._

_Ino scowled._

"_Thirteen. But I don't care! Sasuke Uchiha has crushed my heart, and I want a DRINK RIGHT NOW!!" Ino yelled._

_The man, who was the bartender, stepped back._

"_Well, I guess. But you do realize that the legal drinking age in this village is 21 or older, right?" The bartender asked._

_Ino sighed and lied her head on the counter._

"_I am aware of that. But I don't care, like I said!" Ino snapped._

_The bartender sighed and started pouring her drink. He didn't want too, knowing how he would get in trouble for serving a girl underage for drinking, alcohol._

_A Few Minutes Later..._

"_Here's your beer, Missy." The bartender said._

_Ino nodded and accepted the large glass._

_She was a little nervous about drinking for the first time ever. But she didn't care about that. Ino took a deep breath, exhaled, and sipped the beer._

_Ino's face turned green with disgust at the taste.  
"Yuck! BLECH! People come in here and **drink** this **stuff**?!" Ino asked the bartender._

_The bartender frowned._

"_Yes. But er...maybe you shouldn't drink anymore of that then your sip you took. I think you should head home before your parents find out." The bartender said._

_Ino totally ignored his words. She then sighed and slurped down the whole glass very quickly and got ten more large glasses._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Inoichi's eyes widened at what his daughter told him.  
"....That's how it happened. I'm sorry, Dad!" Ino said as a stray tear ran down her left eye.

Inoichi's face fell.

"And...and I guess you don't believe, me do you? Do you?!" Ino asked.

Inoichi sighed.

"Ino..." Inoichi interrupted.

Ino didn't hear what he said, she continued to go on and on.

"I guess now, your gonna ground me for life! And...and...and you'll probably forbid me from leaving the house, and going on missions with Shikamaru and Chouji!" Ino said as tears ran down her face.

"Ino..." Inoichi interrupted again.

Ino still didn't hear him, she was getting choked up over her own tears.

Inoichi sighed.

Then, Ino felt arms wrap around her. It took her a few minutes to figure out was going on; she was being hugged by her dad.

Ino was shocked at he was hugging her after all that happened. She closed her eyes contently. She didn't want to leave the hug ever again and felt like everything was just right.

Inoichi pulled away after a few minutes and looked at Ino.

"I believe every word you said, Ino. I'm sorry for everything **I've** done. Your not the only one who needs to apologize." Inoichi said as he smiled slightly. "And...I'm sorry for forbidding you to date Sasuke. You can date him as well." Inoichi added as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his eye.

Ino looked shocked. Then her tears dried up, and her lips curved into a happy smile. (Like how Naruto did when Iruka told him he passed the graduation exam in the first episode. Remember?)

"Dad....thank you! Thank you so much, Dad!!" Ino said with joy in her voice.

Inoichi smiled.

"Really Dad, thank you! And...and I don't hate you! I'm sorry for throwing the party, disobeying you, and saying all that 'I hate you' speech!" Ino said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you, Dad!" Ino added as she clapped her hands together.

Ino then scooted over closer to Inoichi on the couch and hugged him.

Inoichi smiled again.

"(...I know your sorry. It's okay, honey...I understand completely.)" Inoichi thought.

Inoichi then looked down and realized Ino was still hugging him, but she fell asleep. He giggled when he saw that.

"I love you too, Ino." Inoichi quietly as he ran his fingers through Ino's hair.

It was very late at that point, and Inoichi decided he was tired as well.

Inoichi then fell asleep.

And the two slept like that for the rest of the night. The very next morning, everything was okay between the father and daughter. There were no hard feelings or nothing. And Sasuke understood the whole situation as well.

Ino also promised **never** to drink heavily and obsessively again. But Inoichi told her that she could drink however much when she's old enough to. Ino decided it was best to wait. If she continued the obsessive drinking, she'd wind up like Tsunade.

And not only that, but Ino also promised to not throw wild and crazy parties. She could throw parties, not ones with alcohol or un-civilized behavior like...dancing on the roof with a knife stuck in your heart.

Well...all's well at the Yamanaka household. But there's still some questions left unanswered. Like, is Hinata pregnant from sleeping with Naruto, both being drunk?

That just might be answered....or **will** it?

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Finally! I updated this story! Sorry for the time that took, but I was kinda busy over the weekend! Anyway, I hope the story's good so far. The next chapter is the big one: it answers whether Hinata is really pregnant or not. I'm not real sure when this story is going to be updated. I'll attempt to soon but...IDK. Please go to my profile for more information about that. :)

Read and please review as well! I love em!


	5. The Truth Is Revealed! Poor Hinata

Author's Note: Okay, Here's the next chapter! I'm not real sure how long this chapter is going to be. But, it will answer the big question. (For those who possibly forgot, it's the 'Is Hinata really pregnant?' question. I haven't really done a story that included pregnancy symptoms (Well...I did do one. But I'm a little rusty), and I've never really experienced pregnancy before (And I don't intend to. I don't swing that way, at least till I'm married!). Anyway my rambling is probably pretty annoying...let's get the show on the road! Sorry for the um...OOC moments...*Cautiously creeps behind a tree to save myself*

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Five...

About twelve weeks had passed since Hinata's trip to the village's hospital. She hadn't really noticed any pregnancy symptoms, and started thinking that she probably didn't get pregnant after all. But she was experiencing weird pains that felt similar to period cramps, and she hadn't had her period lately.

However, she still didn't suspect a thing.

It was currently morning and the sunshine from the window shined brightly in the young Hyuuga heiress's face.

"Ugh...eh...huh..." Hinata mumbled as she opened her eyes rather groggily.

Hinata then sat up and rubbed her eyes which were now forming small dark rings from lack of sleep.

Hinata had been up and down all night going to the bathroom. For some reason, she had to pee quite often.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Neji's voice asked.

Hinata finished rubbing her eyes and squinted through the sunlight to see Neji standing in the doorway.

"Um...yes, Ni-Neji..." Hinata replied as she brushed her indigo hair back out of her eyes.

"That's good. You've overslept. And Uncle Hiashi told me to wake you." Neji said as he stepped closer into the room.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? I-I overslept?" Hinata asked in panic.

Neji nodded.

"Yes you have. But we decided not to wake you. We've heard you walking through the house all night going to the bathroom." Neji said.

Hinata sighed and got out of bed rather delicately.

"...You don't thinks it's a pregnancy symptom do you, Hinata?" Neji asked as he walked over and closed the door in-case Hanabi or Hiashi were walking by.

Hinata bit her lip.

"Ummm...uh...I-I don't know..." Hinata confessed.

Neji then sighed and opened the door.  
"Well if you do notice any symptoms, I suggest going to the hospital immediately." Neji said.

Hinata smiled slightly and then started fixing her bed covers.

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata said in almost a whisper.

Neji then fought back a smile that almost escaped on his lips.

"...Sure." Neji said as he walked out the door while closing it.

Hinata then fixed her bed and hurriedly changed from her nightgown to her normal clothes, she then went to take a shower.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"_Your not pregnant yet. But you could become soon. It might not have had time to show up." The doctor said as she pushed up her glasses._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata then yawned as she walked down the stairs to enter the living room. From the living room, she entered the dining room where Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi were at at the table.

"Hinata, your finally awake!" Hanabi said as she saw Hinata.

Hiashi just closed his eyes briefly and leaned back in his seat.

"Yes...Hinata...your awake.." Hiashi said with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Hinata took one step back in a scared way when she heard that.

Neji was slightly annoyed at his uncle's attitude. He then took a sip of water.

"(Uncle Hiashi does not have to act that way. Even though he's suspicious of her being pregnant, it is not called for to be so...just...ugh...)" Neji thought.

Hinata's face fell and she yawned as she walked over to the table and sat down next to Hanabi.

"Uh...hello F-Father..." Hinata greeted as she looked at Hiashi.

Hiashi just nodded at that greeting.

The four Hyuuga then started to eat their breakfast in silence. The only occasional sounds was chopsticks going over the plate, and water being swallowed.

After breakfast, Hinata decided to go out of the house. Hiashi and Neji would be busy with practicing the gentle fist, and Hanabi was out training with her team, so Hinata decided she might as well go training with Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Village...**

Hinata smiled as breathed in the fresh air, she didn't quite understand but it had seemed that she felt really joyful and happy all of a sudden. But she didn't really think that was bad.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!" Naruto's voice called out.

Hinata mumbled the word huh and turned around to see Naruto run up to her.

"Hey Hinata! I haven't seen you in over ten weeks! What's up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought for a minute and then mentally sighed.

"(...Why is Naruto acting all nonchalant about this? Is he just avoiding the fact that I could possibly be pregnant? Is...is he...is he deserting me?)" Hinata thought as Naruto rambled on about stuff that had no point at all.

Naruto then absentmindedly glanced at Hinata and his eyes widened when he noticed she was crying.

"N-Naruto...are you...are you..." Hinata mumbled as the tears ran down harder.

Naruto was now freaking out.  
"What? What? Why are you crying? What did I do?" Naruto asked as he started waving his arms around in the air.

Suddenly Hinata gasped and wiped away the tears, then a big smile appeared on her face.

"N-Naruto, isn't it su-such a lovely day today?" Hinata asked in a happy voice.

Naruto stopped waving his arms around and tilted his head, passing villagers were raising their eyebrows as they watched the very weird scene between the two teenagers.

"Hinata? Are you okay today?" Naruto asked uneasily.

Hinata giggled as a bright pink blush dusted over her cheeks.

"Oh I-I'm fabulous, N-Naruto!" Hinata replied as she twirled a lock of her hair.

Naruto sighed with relief.

"That's good, because I'd hate for you to be-" Naruto said but was cut off by Hinata sniffling.

"N-Naruto...your never going t-t-t-to leave me are you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto started freaking out again and waved his arms around in the air.

"No! No, of course not! Wait...wait are we talking about?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then sniffled again and suddenly started crying, she then walked over to Naruto and started crying into his shirt.

Naruto was really freaked out at that point, he had no idea what was going on.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Naruto was sitting at his table at his house with some ramen about to eat supper._

"_(Hmm...could Hinata really become pregnant? ...Ugh! I just wish I could remember what had happened at Ino's party...)" Naruto thought as he chopsticks into the cup of instant ramen._

_Naruto then swallowed the ramen he was eating and sighed in a depressed fashion._

"_(...I really need to know whether Hinata is pregnant or not. If she is, I need to do everything I can to make sure that she's taken care of. And that when the baby is born, I be a good father to him...or her. WHOA! That sounds rushing...me a father? ...Oh man I think I'm gonna lose all the ramen I'm eating...)" Naruto thought as he gagged briefly._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata continued to cry into Naruto's shirt. And Naruto didn't know what to do at that point so he just rubbed her back and shoulders.

"Hinata....it's okay..." Naruto comforted as his face turned slightly pink from her being so close to him.

Of course, it's not like they've never been close before. In fact, while they were drunk they got a little **too** close.

Passing villagers couldn't help but give Naruto weird looks as he tried to comfort the crying girl.

Then something strange happened; Hinata stopped crying and started beaming with happiness again.

"Naruto...your so g-great! Wh-where do you...where do you..." Hinata said as she pulled away, but she trailed off and gasped.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata, what's wrong now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then closed her eyes in pain and rubbed over her abdomen.

"Ugh...it...it hurts..." Hinata said in pain.

Naruto gasped.

"Oh man...wait! I-I know what to do!" Naruto declared.

Naruto then picked up the Hyuuga girl bridal style and ran straight to her house.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Shortly, At The Outside Of The Hyuuga Residence...**

In the short time it took Naruto to reach the house, Hinata had passed out from all the pain in her abdomen. So that made Naruto even more nervous and frightened.

Naruto's face fell as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Hinata...stay with me. I don't want you to die, that would just kill me if you did." Naruto said her.

He then took one hand away from her waist while easily balancing her with the other hand. Then he smiled weakly as he stroked her face lightly.

"(...Your way too important to me. I don't really know what would happen to me if I lost you, Hinata. Gosh, I was so stupid in the past for not realizing how important you really are to me...)" Naruto thought as a bright red blush spread all over his cheeks.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_A twelve year old, soon to be thirteen year old Naruto walked along Team 7's training grounds._

"_Ah, nothing like a walk along this place. It really brings back memories..." Naruto thought out loud._

_Naruto then sensed someone else's presence._

"_Hmm?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face a big tree stump._

_Naruto then saw Hinata, she gasped._

"_N-Naruto!" Hinata said in surprise as she jumped back behind the stump._

_Naruto grinned and walked over to her._

"_Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata smiled shyly and gave out from behind the stump._

"_Oh uh...I-I was just taking a walk..." Hinata responded as she blushed slightly._

_Naruto smiled and then glanced around the area._

"_Yeah, me too. I really like to walk around here. It really brings back memories. After all, this where I first became a genin..." Naruto said._

_Hinata smiled and shifted her gaze to her feet._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto then smiled and stroked her face some more.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_Naruto stood over Hinata, who was badly hurt from her fight with Neji during the Chunin Exam preliminary rounds._

_Hinata was severely hurt and was near dead._

"_Hinata!" Kurenai shouted as she ran over to the girl._

_Naruto took a few steps back as Kurenai unzipped her jacket and listened to her heart beat._

_Kurenai's eyes widened._

"_(Oh no! She's going into cardiac rest!)" Kurenai thought as she listened to the beat._

_Kurenai then growled and stood back up._

"_Someone, get medical help! Hurry!" Kurenai shouted._

_Naruto gasped as a bunch of guys ran onto the battle area and put Hinata on a thing to carry her._

_Kurenai then scowled at Neji._

_Ino, who was watching the whole thing's face fell._

"_Was he really trying to kill her?" Ino asked as she lied her head and her arms over the railing._

_The guys then took Hinata away, and Naruto growled as he walked over to where she was laying and bent over._

"_Hinata, I give you my word..." Naruto said as he dipped his fingers into her blood._

_Then Naruto stood up and turned around with the blood all over his knuckles which were balled up._

"_I vow to win!" Naruto shouted as he raised his hand in the air dramatically._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto then fought back tears as he walked over to the door and knocked on it with his right hand.

Shortly after, Hanabi answered the door.

"Hello, Naruto. Why is-" Hanabi said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Hanabi! Get your dad and Neji! Hinata needs medical help!" Naruto shouted seriously.

Hanabi gasped.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I'll go get them!" Hanabi said.

Then the young girl ran off.

"FATHER! COUSIN NEJI! HINATA'S DOWN!" Hanabi's voice shouted.

Naruto then ran inside with Hinata, closing the door behind him.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Inside The House...**

Hiashi and Neji ran into the living room where Naruto and Hanabi were with Hinata.

"Hinata! Naruto, what happened to her?" Neji asked.

Naruto was now near tears.

"I don't know!" Naruto shouted.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"_Hinata, what's wrong now?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata closed her eyes in pain and rubbed over her abdomen._

"_Ah...the pain...it hurts..." Hinata said._

_Naruto gasped._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi listened to every word Naruto said.

"And...and that's what happened!" Naruto said as he held the unconscious girl.

Hiashi didn't look it, but he was very worried about his daughter.

"Take her to her room, Naruto. And Hanabi, I want you to go for backup." Hiashi ordered.

Hanabi nodded.

"Right, Father! C'mon Naruto, let's go!" Hanabi said.

Naruto and Hanabi then ran up the stairs.

Neji sighed.

"You uh...didn't really send her for backup, did you Uncle Hiashi?" Neji asked.

Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"No, Neji. I sent her so that Naruto wouldn't try anything else with Hinata." Hiashi said.

Neji crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"With all due respect Uncle Hiashi, it is uncalled for to assume that Naruto would try anything like that to Hinata! Naruto was just drunk, he did not mean to...sleep with her!" Neji said.

Hiashi was slightly offended by that but he remained looking unfazed.

Neji opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"NEJI! AND...er...WHATEVER YOUR UNCLE'S NAME IS, HURRY UP!" Naruto's voice shouted from upstairs.

Hiashi and Neji then ran to the stair case.

"Neji, go and get Sakura! She'll know what to do." Hiashi ordered.

Neji nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Neji said.

Neji then took off for Sakura's house, and Hiashi went up the stairs.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**About Ten Minutes Later In Hinata's Room...**

Hiashi, Naruto, and Hanabi were crowed around Hinata's bed. Hinata was laying on top of the covers, with a rag on her forehead that Hanabi put on.

Then in only a few seconds, Neji and Sakura literally busted through the door and looked very panicky. Well...Neji didn't, but Sakura was slightly.

"Alright, everybody move!" Sakura ordered.

The three backed away from the bed and Sakura walked up to Hinata's bed side.

"...Well, Sakura? What's wrong with Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

Sakura mumbled something as she looked at Hinata. Then she turned her head towards Hanabi.

"Hmm...well I need to know what happened exactly." Sakura said.

Neji then spoke up, he was standing next to Naruto.

"Naruto saw everything. He can tell you." Neji said.

Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Okay, Neji. And...Naruto? What exactly happened to Hinata? Did it seem like something mental, physical, or both?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"Actually...I don't know what those big words mean. But I do know that..." Naruto said.

Ten Minutes Later...

Naruto had fully explained everything to his teammate. And Sakura put her hand to her chin in deep thought.

Hiashi then spoke up.

"Mrs. Haruno, do you have all the information you need?" Hiashi asked.

Sakura glanced at the floor.

"(Hmm...these things that Naruto mentioned...it sounds like signs of pregnancy. But I can't just make a wild assumption. I'll need more proof...)" Sakura thought.

Sakura then turned her attention to Hanabi.

"Hanabi, has your sister been acting weird lately? Like...frequently going to the bathroom, being very fatigued, and becoming nauseous?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi thought for a minute.

"Uh...yes. I've noticed her going to the bathroom a lot lately. And she does appear tired lately, and yeah...she is nauseous often." Hanabi replied.

Sakura's face fell and she sighed as she looked at the young hyuuga girl that just told her all that.

"(Yes...this is definitely a sign of pregnancy. But...but Hinata is certainly not the kind of girl to run around and do that kinda thing at sixteen. This all doesn't make much sense.)" Sakura thought.

Neji noticed that Sakura looked very confused.

"(Hmm...Sakura appears to be very in deep thought over this. Hinata is probably pregnant. Hanabi just revealed it between the lines. I wonder what Uncle Hiashi would say to this...)" Neji thought.

Naruto's face fell.

"Sakura...is Hinata going to be alright?" Naruto asked with a sad tone.

Sakura frowned and sighed as she took the rag off Hinata's forehead.  
"Uh...yes she will be. But first, let me wake her up." Sakura said.

Sakura then motioned for Naruto, Neji, and Hiashi took turn around. And they did as she ordered. Sakura then took off Hinata's jacket, and pulled down her shirt making her chest visible. Then she concentrated her chakra into her palm, and put it where Hinata's heart is.

In just a few seconds, Hinata groaned silently and opened her eyes. And Sakura smiled and pulled her shirt back up.

Hanabi then smirked.

"Okay boys, turn back now!" Hanabi said.

Hiashi, Neji, and Naruto then turned back around to see Hinata sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata! Your awake!" Naruto cheered.

Hiashi and Neji sighed with relief.

Hinata looked around the room confused.

"So, is she alright now?" Hiashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Um...y-yes sir. But I need her to come with me into the bathroom for a minute." Sakura replied. "Hinata, can you come into the bathroom with me for a minute?" Sakura asked as she looked at the indigo haired girl.

Hinata nodded.

"Um...sure, S-Sakura..." Hinata said.

Sakura then helped Hinata stand up and the two left the room.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Hallway...**

Hinata and Sakura were walking through the halls to get to the bathroom. Hinata felt real dizzy at that point, and her abdomen was still hurting.

"Hinata if you don't mind me asking, have you had your period yet?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed.

"N-n-not yet...it was supposed t-to come about t-two weeks ago..." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded and soaked up the information.

"Um...why are you asking me this, Sa-Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura had a glint of curiosity in her eye.

"Because, I have a feeling your pregnant. If this has been happening for twelve weeks, that's enough time to take a test. I secretly brought along a home pregnancy test right here." Sakura said as she held up a small little home pregnancy test.

The two then stopped at the bathroom door and Sakura handed Hinata the test.

Hinata put on a determined face and then walked into the bathroom, test in hand.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Two Minutes Later In The Bathroom...**

Hinata had (censored for being gross and sick sounding) on the test and stood up and pulled up her pants with the said test in hand.

"(Well...this is...this is it, Hinata. Be brave!)" Hinata thought as she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

When she picked up the test, she took a deep breath and exhaled and looked at it.

But her eyes widened in shock when she saw the result and her skin went pale-ish.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**One Minute Later Outside The Bathroom...**

Sakura stood there a few inches away from the bathroom door with her arms crossed waiting for the girl to come out.

Hinata then opened the bathroom door and walked out holding the pregnancy test that had a positive symbol on it.

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm...p-pregnant." Hinata said speechless to Sakura with widened eyes.

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Oooo! The truth is revealed! Sorry for taking so long to get to the point, but I wanted to build your suspense in the first few chapters. And then I made this chapter reveal the big question's answer. I tried to hint several times in this chapter that she's pregnant. Did you catch on quickly?

Anyway, this story is far from over! Now Hinata must deal with being pregnant with the child of the guy she loves.

I'm not one to give spoilers, but here's a little information for the next chapter: Sakura is shocked to learn that Naruto's the father, and that him and Hinata both did it drunk. And Hinata must find a way to tell Naruto. And Neji just might make his move on Sakura!

Well...I'm not exactly sure when I'll update. Between life, and other fics I don't know when!

But don't worry, Imagination-Chan's gonna attempt to update soon! ^_- BTW, what do you think of my name combined with the Japanese suffix? :)


	6. Facing The Situation

Author's Note: Here's The next chapter. This is mainly about having to face the situation and learning to try and survive it. Now there could be OOC moments somewhere in there. Please don't kill me over it! Let's just get onto the story, shall we?

…...

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations...

Chapter Six...

"I-I'm...p-pregnant..." Hinata said speechless to Sakura with widened eyes.

Sakura brushed a strand of her hair back and avoided eye contact with the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata...this is...this just crazy. Why would you do something like this?" Sakura asked.

Hinata's face fell and she handed Sakura back the test.

"I didn't p-plan to. But...it sort of ha-happened accidentally." Hinata said.

Sakura was baffled at that point. She looked at the test which did show a positive symbol. And the test itself is labeled 'very accurate' and 'scarily 100% true'. But she knew that Hinata would never run around like that with boys, even if she really liked one.

Hinata gasped when she saw the expression on the medical nin's face.

"S-Sakura! Y-you don't believe me, do you?" Hinata asked near tears.

Sakura frowned.

"Hinata..." Sakura said uneasily.

Hinata then started sniffling as tears ran down her eyes.

"Th-this is just great! O-one of my best g-girl friends is gonna leave m-me in a bind! And sh-she isn't gonna help me get through it!" Hinata sobbed.

Sakura looked shocked.

"Hinata, it isn't that!" Sakura said.

Hinata continued to cry. Sakura was sure it was just a pregnancy symptom though. And she then walked over and rubbed her friend's back in a comforting way.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Sakura assured.

…...

**Meanwhile Elsewhere In The Hyuuga Household...**

Naruto, Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi were walking out of Hinata's bedroom to get to the living room. But before Naruto could follow Hiashi and Hanabi, Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him into one of the hallways.

"AAH! Neji, what the heck are you doing?" Naruto asked as he escaped Neji's grip.

Neji looked very serious at that point.

"Naruto, you do not understand the current situation as it stands right now, do you?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked annoyed and rubbed his arm that Neji grabbed. He didn't have a clue as to what Neji was talking about.

"Not really, no. What's up with you all of a sudden, Neji?" Naruto replied.

Neji glanced around to make sure nobody else was listening.

"Naruto...as things stand right now, Hinata could possibly be pregnant with your child. And your just nonchalantly being seemingly oblivious to that. Are you not thinking about what might happen? And what about Hinata? She probably is a nervous wreck about all this, and a bunch of stress is not good for babies before they are born." Neji said.

Naruto's face fell.

"And I saw Sakura slip a home pregnancy test into her bag when she left. She's probably giving it to Hinata to use right now. And from what I have seen in these past few weeks, Hinata has a very strong chance of being pregnant." Neji said.

Naruto sighed.

…...

_Hinata sniffled again and suddenly started crying, she walked over to Naruto and started crying in his shirt._

_Naruto was really freaked out at that point, he had no idea what was going on._

…...

"What's your point, Neji?" Naruto asked.

Neji scoffed.

"I think my point is obvious, Naruto! I am saying that you need to be there for her!" Neji said.

Naruto smiled weakly.

"...Be there for her..." Naruto repeated.

Neji blinked.

Naruto then blushed slightly and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"(...How could Neji possibly think that I wouldn't be there for Hinata? I can't think of any girl I'd be there for more then her. Not even Sakura, although Sakura is a very close friend that I'm thankful for. Hinata's always been a very weird and timid girl, but I couldn't help but want to protect her. And just...well, help her in any way possible...)" Naruto thought.

…...

_A thirteen year old Naruto walked along the streets of the village._

"_Ah! I can't wait for some delicious ramen from Ichiraku's for breakfast!" Naruto said aloud as he walked._

_Then he noticed that he was walking past the Hokage Mountain. He stopped and couldn't help but smirk as he stared at the four most important faces that the village had._

"_(One day...one day I'll be up there. One day, Naruto Uzumaki will be one of those important faces! That's right!)" Naruto thought._

_Suddenly he squinted when he saw a person on top of the mountain._

"_...Hey is that-HINATA?" Naruto shouted as his eyes widened._

_And it was true. Hinata was atop the mountain about to fall any minute. How she got up there and why, Naruto didn't know._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hinata screamed as she slipped. Naruto guessed that the chakra in her feet must have went away due to poor control._

_And in the blink of an eye, Hinata slipped and was falling. Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he ran and leaped on top of a nearby building._

_Naruto didn't know why he acted so fast. He knew it was mainly because he didn't want to see her hurt. But was there **more** too it then just that? Did he possibly do that because his feelings for her are past friendship and beyond that?_

_Naruto then leaped through the air ninja style and easily caught the girl in his arms. He then landed safely to the ground._

"_Are you okay? Hinata!" Naruto asked._

_Hinata slowly opened her eyes that were shut tightly. They widened when she saw Naruto's face and her face turned bright red._

"_Ummm...N-Naruto..." Hinata mumbled._

_Naruto sighed with relief._

"_Good, your safe! I saw you slip off the Hokage faces. What was all that about?" Naruto said._

_Hinata blinked and then she swallowed to prevent herself from fainting._

"_Uhhh...well...F-Father to-to-told me to practice m-my chakra control. But I-I guess it's not good..." Hinata replied._

_Naruto gasped._

"_Don't say that, Hinata! I think you have excellent chakra control! Sometimes...you just get distracted and lose a tad concentration over it." Naruto said._

_Hinata looked shocked and then she smiled as her face turned even redder._

"_(N-N-Naruto thinks I have excellent c-chakra control?)" Hinata thought as her heart beat was now pumping hard in her chest._

_Then the usual happened, Hinata fainted right there. And Naruto stopped blabbing and shrieked._

"_HINATA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AAH! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?" Naruto shouted in panic at the unconscious girl in his arms._

…...

Then before Neji could respond, Hanabi walked up.

"Cousin Neji, Naruto, Father wants you both in the living room." Hanabi said.

Naruto nodded.

"Kay, Hanabi! Tell 'em we'll be there in a few." Naruto said.

Hanabi nodded and turned on her heel walking back to Hiashi.

Neji then sighed.

"Naruto...for your sake, you better have a plan." Neji said before he walked off with his long, silky dark drown hair neatly flowing in the wind behind him. (Sorry, I couldn't help adding that! It was so tempting! ^/^)

Naruto's face then fell and he followed Neji.

…...

**Back With Hinata And Sakura Outside The Bathroom...**

Hinata had finally stopped sobbing and sniffled one last time as she opened her eyes.

Sakura smiled and put her shoulder one last time.

"There. That's better, Hinata." Sakura said.

Hinata then wiped the remaining stray tears as Sakura had a frown on her face.

"Hinata...who is the father?" Sakura asked.

Hinata bit her lip and lowered her head.

"It's...it's N-Naruto." Hinata replied.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto? **Naruto Uzumaki**?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked up and merely nodded weakly.

Sakura's face fell.

"(Naruto...did he really do that with Hinata? This makes no sense at all! Well...I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions like this. I must listen to Hinata's side of this story and piece the information.)" Sakura thought.

Hinata sighed.

"I guess...t-this is kind of sh-shocking to you..." Hinata mumbled. "And...u-unfortunate for you." Hinata added as she shuffled her feet.

Sakura's face fell again.

"What do you mean by that, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed and looked the pink haired kunoichi in the eyes.

"B-because you like N-Naruto too..." Hinata said with sadness in her tone.

Sakura looked shocked at those words and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I-I know that N-N-Naruto likes you too. So...I-I guess I'm just out of luck. You t-two will end up together..." Hinata said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Sakura sighed.

"Hinata...yes I did like Naruto. I had for at least...two years." Sakura confessed.

Hinata sniffled.

"But...that's nothing compared to you. You have liked Naruto even when we were all kids! And sure Naruto was very oblivious to your feelings and he was crazy for me, but I think he's gotten over me in the past year or so. But we're still tight friends." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled slightly at that.

"It's hard to b-believe that. After all, when you were first made t-teammates with him you simply hated him..." Hinata said.

…...

_Iruka stood in front of the academy students before him. Calling out who would be one what team._

_Hinata was sitting somewhere across from Naruto, watching him._

"_(I-I hope I get to be on the same team as...N-Naruto...)" Hinata thought as her heart pumped in her chest._

_Iruka then picked up a piece of paper._

"_Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki-" Iruka began._

_Naruto perked up._

"_-Sakura Haruno..." Iruka said._

_Naruto looked shocked and Sakura's eyes widened._

"_YEAH!" Naruto cheered as he jumped in his seat._

_Sakura groaned and hung her head._

"_(I'm doomed...)" Sakura thought._

_Iruka continued reading the paper off-screen._

"_...And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished._

_Then the tables turned. Sakura looked shocked and Naruto's eyes widened._

"_YEAH!" Sakura cheered as she jumped up in her seat._

_Naruto groaned and hung his head._

"_(I'm doomed...)" Naruto thought._

_Meanwhile Hinata's face fell as she watched the scene._

"_(...I didn't get to be in the same team as Naruto...)" Hinata thought sadly._

…...

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"True...but I was just young and foolish. I didn't truly accept Naruto as a team member...or a friend until Sasuke left..." Sakura said.

…...

_Sakura walked up to Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji as they were about to head off looking for Sasuke._

"_Naruto wait...please bring Sasuke back." Sakura said in a pathetic state._

_Naruto's face fell._

"_I did everything I could...(_A/N Psssh! You did **nothing**, Sakura! *Throws tomatoes at the girl*) _to stop him from leaving the village...please...please just bring Sasuke back to me..." Sakura said as tears ran down her eyes._

_Naruto then suddenly gave her a thumbs up. Sakura mumbled a 'huh?' and looked up._

"_Don't worry. I will bring Sasuke back! That's a promise!" Naruto said with a smile on his face._

_Sakura sniffled and smiled weakly._

…...

Sakura sighed.

"Hinata...I was just foolish. I think I'm over Naruto anyway. But you aren't. Not changing the subject, but why the heck were you and Naruto doing it?" Sakura blurted out.

Hinata slowly turned around.

"...Ino's party the other night. She got me drunk and obviously got Naruto drunk as well..." Hinata said as she turned back around.

Sakura gasped.

"(Ino...ugh! How could you try and get everybody drunk! I thought you learned the last time never to do it again! Oh great, this just keeps getting worse and worse!)" Sakura thought as she put her hand on her forehead.

Hinata blinked and then she blushed bright red.

"...I really d-didn't mean to do it w-with him. I-I-I never thought this would ha-happen, Sakura." Hinata said.

Hinata then looked down at her stomach. (She wasn't wearing her jacket. And under it was a dark purple t-shirt.)

"And now...now I-I have a child here. I don't think...I-I can do this..." Hinata said while rubbing over her stomach for emphasis.

Sakura then smiled and comforting smile and crossed her arms.

"Hinata, you can do this. I believe in you. Know it's time you tell your family the er...'news'." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." Hinata mumbled.

Then the two friends walked back down the halls and into the living room.

…...-...

**In The House's Living Room...**

Hiashi was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. And Neji and Hanabi were sitting on the couch patiently waiting.

Then Sakura and Hinata walked into the living room. Hinata was starting to feel a tad nauseous at that point, because of both nervousness and pregnancy.

"(I still can't believe that Hinata's pregnant and Naruto's the father! This is...this is just terrible. Hinata and Naruto are still just teens like I am. And could Naruto really be mature enough to handle a situation like this?)" Sakura thought.

Neji and Hanabi looked up at the girls.

"Oh, your finally here! So what's going on?" Hanabi asked.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Hinata.

"Well...your big sister has some news for us, Hanabi." Sakura said.

Hiashi knew what was coming. He then sighed.

"Leave, Hanabi." Hiashi said.

Hanabi looked confused but she stood up anyway.

Hinata then shook her head.

"N-no, Father. H-Hanabi should hear this too." Hinata said.

Hanabi rose an eyebrow as Hinata motioned for her to sit back down. Hanabi obeyed and sat back down next to Neji.

Neji was curious to know whether not his cousin was pregnant or not be remained calm. He just wiped the imaginary lint off his shirt.

Sakura glanced over at Hinata and noticed she was slightly biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.

"Hinata, tell them." Sakura whispered.

Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi looked confused as Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled.

"...Everybody, I-I'm pr-pr-pregnant." Hinata mumbled loud enough to be heard as she nervously lowered her head.

After a few seconds she shyly raised her head up and looked at the three Hyuuga.

Hiashi had his hand on his forehead, Neji was staring at the floor as if in thought, and Hanabi's eyes were wide.

Sakura frowned.

"That's the news." Sakura said.

Hanabi immediately jumped up from the couch and started waving her arms around in a panicky way.

"Wait! Wait! So big sis is knocked up! And...and who did she have sex with? And...and does that mean that Hinata the shy and timid girl who's Neji's cousin lost her virginity before him! And does this mean that cousin Neji will go through life a virgin for all **eternity **BECAUSE he's **gay**!" Hanabi shouted rather loudly.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, Hinata's eyes widened, and Neji just glared at Hanabi as he blushed a little when she started talking about him.

"Hanabi...go to your room. And no more talking to Konohamaru!" Hiashi said.

Hanabi turned around to face him and her eyes widened.

"What? Daddy, that's not fair!" Hanabi shouted.

Hiashi just gave her a look and pointed at the stairs.

"Leave." Hiashi said.

Hanabi grumbled to herself and stomped up the stairs in a childish way. The only words were heard was 'Neji', 'can not', 'Konohamaru', and 'flamethrowers'.

When she left, Neji spoke up.

"Well...there's only one thing left to do now." Neji said uneasily. "(Just because I have long hair, that does not make me gay! At least I don't have hair that looks like a pineapple like Shikamaru. Or hair that looks like a chicken/duck butt like Sasuke! Why did Hanabi have to say something like that with **Sakura** here?)" Neji thought as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes.

Sakura's face fell. She caught on to what Neji was talking about.

"Yes...Hinata must tell Naruto the situation." Sakura said.

Hinata gasped and then she blushed slight and twiddled her fingers.

"...B-but...N-Naruto may not t-take it well..." Hinata said.

Hiashi then rolled up his shirt sleeve.

"Well if he does not take it well and runs out on you Hinata, he'll do it with a broken neck and arm and a certain part of him will be forever maimed where he can't get **any girl** pregnant ever again." Hiashi said threateningly.

Neji, Hinata, and Sakura stared at Hiashi with widened eyes and horror plastered on their faces.

"...(Naruto, you have no idea what you accidentally got yourself into...)" Neji thought.

Hinata's face fell.

"Father...th-that's kind of c-cruel..." Hinata commented.

Hiashi scowled.

"Well that's what he would deserve! For carelessly getting drunk and taking you with him to the bed!" Hiashi said.

Suddenly a image flashed through Hinata's mind.

…...-...

_Naruto and Hinata were both drunk and were in Naruto's house in the kitchen._

"_Hic...Hinata...hic...undo your...hic...shirt!" Naruto said._

_Hinata giggled like a drunk person._

"_SURE! Hic...whatever...hic...you say! NARUTO UZU-hic...-MAKI!" Hinata shouted as she lifted her shirt up over heard head and tossed it over on the counter. (She was still wearing a bra though.)_

_Naruto then slurred a sentence in a drunk way that was hard to describe. Then he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table as she hiccuped repeatedly. Then (since his own jacket was unzipped) he tossed his jacket over on the floor and then jumped on her, kissing her._

_And well...you can pretty much picture the rest after that..._

…...-...

"Um...a-actually it began on the k-kitchen t-table..." Hinata mumbled as her face turned bright red in thought of that.

Neji briefly gagged.

"(...Now I have a mental picture in my mind! Eh...I'm not sure if I will be able to eat dinner tonight at the table with this mental picture in my mind...)" Neji thought.

Hiashi crossed his arms.

"Whatever. But still, he needs to know this." Hiashi said.

"You mean Naruto and Hinata lost their virginity on Naruto's kitchen table?" Hanabi's voice shouted.

Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura looked up to see Hanabi standing over the staircase with widened eyes.

Hiashi scowled.

"HANABI!" Hiashi shouted as he motioned for her to leave.

Hanabi grumbled.

"Alright, alright I'm goin'!" Hanabi said as she rolled her eyes and walked back to her room.

When she left, Sakura spoke up.

"Well, I believe that Naruto will do anything he can to help your daughter through this, sir." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow.

"How do you know this? That boy is crazy!" Hiashi said.

Sakura deadpanned briefly.

"Yeah...but he's still a good guy! When he's serious about something, he'll make sure he sticks with it through to the end! Naruto keeps his promises, and he never goes down on his word. And there is no doubt in my mind that Naruto wouldn't help Hinata!" Sakura said with a determined look on her face.

Hinata smiled, Neji nodded, and Hiashi looked convinced.

"...Fine then. I believe you." Hiashi said.

Sakura looked happy to hear that.

Then Hinata spoke up after she glanced around the room.

"Hey um...w-where is N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Neji thought for a minute.

…...-...

_Naruto was walking towards the door. And Neji walked up to him._

"_Naruto, where are you going? Sakura and Hinata should be back here to tell everyone about the results of the pregnancy test! I think it is best if you stay here." Neji said._

_Naruto then sighed and turned to face the Hyuga._

"_...I'm goin' out to think." Naruto replied as he opened the door._

_Neji stood there shocked as Naruto left the house._

"_(...Naruto...you better not back out of the situation right now.)" Neji thought as he stared at the closed door._

…...-...

Neji then explained to them what happened and what Naruto said before he left. When he was done, everybody sighed.

"This isn't good!" Hanabi said as she held her head in her hands as she sat on the couch. (Yeah, Hanabi came back down as Neji was explaining what happened.)

Hinata quietly walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob.

Sakura gasped and ran over to her.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists.

"I-I'm going to go look for N-Naruto." Hinata said.

Sakura blinked.

"You can't! As a medic, I strongly suggest that you stay here and rest! All the stress of walking over the entire village and looking for Naruto is not good for the baby!" Sakura said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi walked over to them as Hinata swatted Sakura's hand away.

"I-I know that. But...I-I-I must find Ne-Naruto! Don't try and stop me, anybody!" Hinata said as she turned around.

Hanabi and Neji then activated their byakugan.

"Who is stopping you?" They both asked.

Hinata's face lit up.

"Y-you're going to help m-me find him?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sis!" Hanabi said.

Hiashi sighed.

"Alright...but listen up, kids. This is how we will do it: Neji and Sakura will look together, and me and Hanabi will look together. Hinata will look on her own. (That's good training for her byakugan range.)" Hiashi said and thought.

Sakura smiled.

"That sounds good!" Sakura said.

Then Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi left the house. But Neji didn't move from the spot he was standing.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as she looked at Neji.

"Neji? Hello? Earth to Neji? NEJI!" Sakura shouted as she punched his arm.

Neji gasped and then he rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?" Neji asked.

Sakura scowled.

"We're supposed to be looking for Naruto! Why the heck are you standing there like a statue?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura...I have something to tell you." Neji said as he blushed slightly.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and took a step closer to him.

"What is it, Neji?" Sakura asked.

There was a semi-romantic pause for a few seconds.

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds doing? C'mon!" Hanabi said as she ran up to them, breaking the semi-romantic pause.

Neji and Sakura jumped.

"Right!" Sakura said.

Then they left to look for Naruto.

But the questions now are: Why did Naruto leave? And what was Neji going to tell Sakura?

Continued.

…...-...

There you go! Hinata told the family about the 'news'. But how exactly will Naruto find out? That's soon to come in the next chapter!

I hope this chapter's good. Let me know how it is! :)

**Here's a tad information for the next chapter: Naruto is found. And Hinata tells him the news. He doesn't know how to react at first, but then he realizes that this possibly good. Naruto is also informed about Hinata's image of them when they were drunk. Everybody is struggling to piece the parts of the party together. And Neji reveals what he was going to tell Sakura along the way.**

I'm not sure when I'll update. I'm kinda busy right now with life. And due to the fact that it's my 'time of the month' I may be too tired too update. :(

But I'll try to update soon!

Read and review right now as you read this sentence! :D


	7. Naruto Hears The News

Author's Note: And...here's the next chapter! I actually didn't really think about posting it so soon, but I already had it written, and I figured..."Why not go on ahead?" Oh, and before I get to the chapter, here's some stuff I'd like you to know:

First of all, a lot of people read this and probably figure why everybody freaks out over Naruto and his friends drinking underage. And that they should be considered adults since they're shinobi. Yes, that's true. But, this IS FANfiction. And FANfiction (emphasis on 'fan') doesn't necessarily have to follow the canon story. So therefore, if I want to make everybody just a little paranoid over drinking underage, I can. In this fic, they ARE shinobi, but everybody just tends to act that way for dramatic effect.

Secondly, people are probably also wondering why Hinata and Naruto didn't realize they had sex at first. Well, that's because they were in too bad of a hangover to really pay attention. And yes. Normally Hinata would have been sore, but she didn't notice. And as a side note, Naruto wasn't in too much of a hangover state because of the fox. Let's just say that the fox's power took away the pain of the hangover.

And another thing, Sakura was just telling Hinata that she couldn't walk around the village while she's pregnant because she didn't want Hinata to be stressed out trying to find Naruto.

Also, readers are probably wondering why everybody's saying Hinata is going to be heiress. That's because since Hinata turned sixteen, Hiashi realized that she is tougher then he thought, and that she would be good heiress. That's why.

Lastly, readers are probably wondering why none of the Hyuuga used the byakugan on Hinata to see if she's pregnant or not. Well, they COULD have done that very easily. But they didn't think of that.

And that's it. But my rambling is probably annoying and boring. I just like to clear things up the long way. -_-" And sorry for the ugly line breaks. My stupid laptop is acting up...

o00o0o0o0

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Seven...

0o0o0o0o0o

**With Hiashi And Hanabi...**

Hiashi and Hanabi walked through the Hyuuga area with their byakugan activated.

"Father, I don't see Naruto anywhere. We should probably look elsewhere or something." Hanabi said.

Hiashi sighed.

"No, Hanabi. First we must completely scan the area. And then when there is nothing, we move out." Hiashi explained.

Then the eleven year old Hyuuga put her hands on her hips.

"But Father! I scanned the entire area with my byakugan! Naruto isn't here, let's just try somewhere else." Hanabi shouted.

Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hanabi, not so loud. Nobody will ever take you seriously if you shout." Hiashi said.

Hanabi frowned and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"(...And nobody will take you seriously if you take three hours to complete your slow sentences! We shouldn't even be here! Hinata's knocked up now, and she's gonna need **tons of support** from all of us! And who knows how Naruto will react to all this!)" Hanabi thought.

o00o0o0o0o0o

**With Sakura And Neji...**

Sakura and Neji were at Ichiraku Ramen, they figured Naruto probably went there.

"...You mean you haven't seen Naruto?" Neji asked.

The owner shook his head.

"Well, have you seen him at all today?" Neji asked.

Sakura had a look on her face that pretty much screamed: 'HURRY UP! We need to find him fast!'

Ayame spoke up.

"Naruto came by here this morning. But we haven't actually seen him since. And he usually stops by for lunch as well, but he hasn't even come by." Ayame replied.

Sakura sighed.

"...Do you know where he went after this morning? Did he say anything?" Sakura asked.

Both the owner, and Ayame shook their heads.

"Not really. But he was mumbling something about someone possibly being pregnant. Do you know anything about that?" The owner asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it when she saw Neji giving her look that pretty much screamed: 'Don't say a word, Sakura.'

Ayame rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...it's nothing! Well, we should be leaving..." Sakura said.

The owner extended his hand.

"Wait! What's going on here? Why do you need to find Naruto?" The owner asked.

This time, Neji answered the question.

"There is a situation going on right now at home, and Naruto is playing a pretty large role in it..." Neji replied.

Ayame thought for a minute, and then she suddenly snapped her finger.

"Wait a minute! If you piece by piece this information...one of your two cousins must be pregnant and Naruto has something to do with it!" Ayame said.

Sakura and Neji blinked and then they exchanged looks.

"Uh...umm...that's not it! Uhhh...goodbye! C'mon, Neji let's go look for Naruto!" Sakura said as she grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him out of the place.

Meanwhile The owner and Ayame exchanged looks.

Outside Ichiraku Ramen...

Sakura and Neji sighed as they walked away.

"Well, what now?" Sakura asked.

Neji then activated his byakugan.

Sakura scowled.

"Why didn't you activate your byakugan before? It would have saved us some time!" Sakura asked.

"You told me not to, Sakura. You said, and I quote: 'There is no need to activate your byakugan, Neji. Naruto's obviously at Ichiraku Ramen!'" Neji replied.

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

_-o0o00o0oo0o

**With Hinata...**

Hinata walked around the village with her byakugan activated. She saw everybody in the village, but Naruto. And she was really worried at that point. But she tried to calm down, because she knew that wouldn't be good for the baby. Although it's still not developed yet, or even existed for a month, she was still trying to be careful as not to do anything that would cause complications in the pregnancy.

"...Where is he? W-why did he just up and leave suddenly?" Hinata asked herself out loud.

Hinata then absentmindedly glanced down at her still-flat stomach.

"It's not like you did anything wrong. Maybe I-I did something wrong..." Hinata said seemingly to the baby.

Hinata then sighed and went back to looking for Naruto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hinata, loosen up! Why don't you take some of this alcohol and..." Ino said as she handed her the cup._

_Hinata pushed the cup away._

"_No, I-Ino! I-I will not drink!" Hinata said._

o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Hinata shook her head at the memory, tears welled up in her eyes.

Although the tears were making her byakugan vision fuzzy, she was still able to make out the figure of a guy walking up to her.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Hinata asked weakly wiping away her tears so she could see better.

But it wasn't Naruto that walked up, it was Kiba Inuzuka. One of her teammates.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Kiba asked with evident worry in his voice.

Hinata sighed in disappointment and finished wiping away her tears. She then deactivated her byakugan.

"Oh K-Kiba, I-I um...was uh..." Hinata mumbled.

Kiba looked really worried.

"Are you alright? Me, Shino, and Kurenai Sensei haven't seen you in a few weeks!" Kiba said.

Then Akamaru ran up at the scene and Kiba paused to pet the large animal.

Hinata's face fell.

"I'm sorry...i-it's that...th-there's a lot going on right now..." Hinata said.

Kiba was now curious.

"Stuff going on? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

Hinata suddenly scowled and stopped her foot on the ground. It seemed like a mood-swing. Although that was debatable.

"K-Kiba! Stop with all the questions for goodness sakes! Leave a girl alone, will ya?" Hinata asked angrily.

Kiba's eyes widened and he took a step back. Even Akamaru whimpered.

"..." Hinata's mood swing suddenly went away and she returned back to normal.

"Hinata...I don't think your okay..." Kiba commented as he pointed at her. "Your face it's uh...turning kind of green..." Kiba added in slight disturbance.

And it was true, Hinata's face was turning green. She gagged and put her hands over her mouth.

_-o00o0o00o0o...

"_And now...now I-I have a child here. I don't think...I-I can do this..." Hinata said while rubbing her hand over her stomach for emphasis._

_Sakura then smiled a comforting smile and crossed her arms._

"_Hinata, you can do this. I believe in you."_

_-0o0o0o0o0o0o...

Hinata finally gasped and ran over to some bushes.

Kiba watched in confusion.

"Hinata! What the heck is going on? Oh man, I wish I hadn't even left the house earlier!" Kiba asked.

Kiba threw his arms in the air and him and Akamaru ran over to the Hyuuga girl.

When he got over there, his eyes widened when he realized she was throwing up and he gagged and fell backwards.

O00o0o00o0o...

**Back With Hiashi And Hanabi...**

Hanabi finally convinced Hiashi to search somewhere else for Naruto. They then went to the training grounds, since they figured Naruto would probably be there.

"...Hanabi do you see Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

Hanabi sighed and shook her head.

"No. Father, do you think big sis getting' knocked up because of some beer or wine was too much for him to handle?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi blinked.

"...I don't know, Hanabi. Continue searching with your byakugan." Hiashi replied.

Hanabi sighed and then she continued looking around.

Hiashi crossed his arms.

"(That Uzumaki kid is going to need a pretty good explanation for all this when we find him. How could he possibly desert Hinata like this is beyond me. My world makes no sense anymore...next thing I know, Hanabi's going to be developing breasts and wanting to wear very thin skirts that would not even fit a chopstick, and Neji is going to be introducing me to his five children that he named after various members of the clan! ….Wait...maybe I'm just becoming paranoid...)" Hiashi thought.

_-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Back With Neji And Sakura...**

Neji and Sakura excited the hot springs. Sakura thought that Naruto might have went in there. She forced Neji to go in and look for him. But he wasn't in there.

And then, Sakura told him to climb the fence and look over to see if was in the women's spring. But girls were in there at the time and there was no Naruto. And Neji got a black eye from one of the girls in the spring throwing a wooden plank at him.

"...Neji, I don't think we're going to find Naruto. I don't know...I'm starting to think that he's ditched the village..." Sakura said.

Neji stopped walking and turned to face Sakura.

"Do not say that, Sakura. It is not true...Naruto would certainly not leave the village forever..." Neji said.

Sakura's face fell.

"I-I know that. And as things stand currently, it isn't good to jump to conclusions..." Sakura said.

o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

**Back With Hinata...**

Hinata had finished throwing up and Kiba was standing over her wiping the rest off her mouth with a cloth that was nearby.

"There...I think that's all of...it." Kiba said.

Hinata sighed and weakly stood up.

"T-Thank you, Kiba..." Hinata said.

Hinata's eyes then widened when she noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"O-oh no! I-I have to find N-Naruto!" Hinata said as she remembered what she was doing.

Kiba sighed.

"Hinata, why are you looking for Naruto? And what's going on here?" Kiba asked.

Hinata quickly walked off and then she turned around to face her teammate.

"B-because I'm p-pregnant and Na-Naruto's the father! And I-I must find him and tell him th-that!" Hinata said in annoyance as she ran off.

Kiba stood there confused and shocked at what he just heard. And Akamaru whimpered.

"...Was she serious?" Kiba asked out loud.

Kiba then sighed and got on top of his dog.

"(...My life doesn't make any sense anymore...)" Kiba thought as he rode Akamaru to the training grounds.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o00...

In the end, Hiashi, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, and Neji looked literally all over the village for Naruto. And finally as the sun was almost about to be completely down, they gave up and returned back to the Hyuuga residence in disappointment.

O0o00o0oo00o0o000ooo...

"_I think my point is obvious Naruto! I am saying you need to be there for her!" Neji said._

_Naruto smiled weakly._

"_...Be there for her..." Naruto repeated._

_Neji blinked._

_Naruto blushed slightly and shifted his gaze to the floor._

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o,,...

**At The Hyuuga Residence...**

Everybody sighed as they walked through the entrance.

Sakura then looked over at Hinata, who looked real worried.

"Hinata...don't be that way. There's no doubt in my mind that we won't find Naruto." Sakura said to her.

Hinata then shook her head and just kept looking straight ahead.

"N-no Sakura, th-there's more to just that. Th-there is something else I-I'm worried about..." Hinata said.

Hanabi then glanced up at the setting sun and then back at the older girls.

"Is it about how all the other clan members are going to react when they hear Neji is gay?" Hanabi asked.

Neji then stopped walking and trembled slightly.

"Hanabi, why must you say that? That is not true!" Neji said in annoyance.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and looked up at her cousin.

"It is true. Sorry cousin Neji, but the truth always hurts!" Hanabi said as she picked up her walking pace and walked up in front of Sakura.

Neji sighed.

"...Let it go...let it go..." Neji muttered to himself.

Then everybody walked up to the house and suddenly stopped when they heard faint scraping sounds.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Sakura asked.

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji nodded.

"Yes. It sounds like scraping sounds. By the direction...it sounds like it is coming from the gardens." Neji said.

Hinata perked up, her eyes were filled with hope.

"E-everybody, get inside th-the house. I-I'm going to check it out." Hinata said.

Hanabi spoke up.

"Sounds good sis, but wouldn't it be way easier to just activate your byakugan to look?" Hanabi asked/suggested.

Sakura then quickly sighed.

"Hanabi, your sister is pregnant. And let's just say that she shouldn't activate her byakugan so much. All the chakra drain might harm the baby and could cause complications." Sakura said.

Hiashi mumbled something and rose an eyebrow.

"...Are you sure about that, Sakura? I have not ever heard about chakra drain harming babies still in the womb." Hiashi said.

Sakura brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and then looked at the man.

"Yes...nobody really thinks that. You see, chakra drain can't really do much to them. However, the byakugan is Kekei Genkai and it drains chakra more easily. Recent discoveries are now hinting that chakra drain could possibly affect the baby's health in ways. But that's mainly reported by two shinobi women out of five..." Sakura said.

Hanabi closed her eyes and nodded as if she understood.

"Well then...Hinata should be careful." Hanabi commented.

Hinata frowned.

"I-I know that. Look, I'm going t-to go see what that su-sound is. It might be Na-Naruto!" Hinata said as she walked off.

Hiashi, Hanabi, Sakura, and Neji watched Hinata walk off around into the gardens until she was out of regular sight.

"...What now?" Hanabi asked.

"We should go inside. It is getting very dark outside right now." Hiashi said.

Then he turned to face Sakura.

"...Sakura, should you be going home now? Your parents are probably worried." Hiashi asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Actually sir, my mom is away currently. So um...it doesn't really matter when I get home." Sakura replied.

Neji then quickly turned around to face the pink-haired medic.

"Sakura, maybe you should stay here at least until Hinata returns. After all, you really are helpful for all us during this situation. I am thankful for that, and I am sure that Uncle Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata are too." Neji said.

Sakura smiled at that and blushed slightly.

"...Thank you, Neji. But I don't know...I mean, I'd hate to get involved with a family situation..." Sakura said.

And Hanabi once again entered the conversation.

"No! You really should stay for little bit! Neji is right, your proving to be very helpful!" Hanabi said with a big smile on her eleven year old face.

Sakura smiled again and thought about the offer.

"Sure! I guess I can stay for...a few more minutes." Sakura said.

Hiashi nodded and then walked inside the house, Sakura, Neji, and Hanabi following behind.

**Meanwhile With Hinata In The Gardens...**

Hinata walked through the gardens in hopes of that scraping sound being Naruto. She was very set on finding him and telling him the current situation. She was of course, worried about how he would react. But she was willing to chance it for anything.

"(...I will find N-Naruto...I-I must!)" Hinata thought as she walked through the darkness.

Normally, Hinata would have used her byakugan to look for Naruto. But she was paranoid over what Sakura said about chakra drain harming the baby.

...

"_Hanabi, your sister is pregnant. And let's just say that she shouldn't activate her byakugan so much. All the chakra drain might harm the baby and could cause complications." Sakura said._

...

Suddenly, the scraping sounds were starting to sound louder.

Hinata perked up.

"(I-I must be getting close!)" Hinata thought as she walked faster.

Hinata continued to follow the scraping sounds. It had seemed like she was getting closer and closer by each second. Finally, she entered yet another clearing in the huge garden and saw...

Naruto standing in front of a tree appearing to be carving it with a kunai knife.

Hinata gasped in surprise and her lips curved into a smile.

"Ne-Naruto! I-I finally found you!" Hinata said as she ran over to him, ignoring her abdomen pain.

Naruto perked up and spun around on the heels of his feet dropping the kunai on the ground.

"Hinata! What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Hinata shook her head and stared right into his eyes.

"I-I was about to ask you the same thing." Hinata said.

Naruto's face fell and he shifted his gaze away from the Hyuuga girl.

"...I uh...just needed some time to think..." Naruto replied sounding kind of down.

Hinata frowned.

"What i-is there to think about, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed.

"Well...Neji told me that Sakura was planning on giving you pregnancy test. Because apparently, she was suspicious about that and well...I guess I just got a tad scared and came out here." Naruto replied. But his stomach growled at the last part. "...And now I'm hungry..." Naruto added with a small smile on his face.

Hinata giggled and smiled.

"Sa-same here. But anyway...th-there's something I-I need to tell you." Hinata said.

Naruto's face fell.

"No Hinata, there's something I need to tell you. And I think it's about time to tell you." Naruto said.

Hinata blinked.

"Um...okay...wh-what is it, Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed and then he blushed.

"...I think I've fallen in love with somebody..." Naruto began.

Hinata bit her lip and her face fell. She was kind of disappointed to hear that. She knew there was no way it was her.

"...Fall in love? W-who are you in love with?" Hinata asked feeling a tad disappointment.

Naruto continued to grin and his face turned bright red.

"...You, Hinata." Naruto replied.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Your i-in love with m-m-me?" Hinata asked as she took a step back.

...

_A thirteen year old Hinata hid behind a tree watching a thirteen year old Naruto train. If somebody saw that, they'd probably label her as a stalker. But she wasn't a stalker. She just liked to watch him train._

"_(...I-I wish he would...n-notice me...)" Hinata thought as she blushed._

_Naruto continued to train, unaware that she was watching him._

_Hinata then smiled as she dug her fingernails into the tree to steady herself up._

"_(Someday...someday I-I wish Na-Naruto would just walk up to m-me and confess that he likes me...)" Hinata thought._

_Naruto then suddenly stopped training and scoffed, he sounded annoyed._

"_That's it. Stalker, SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto yelled as he quickly turned around and whipped out a shuriken._

_Hinata yelped quietly as the shuriken was thrown right in here direction, she just barely dodged by moving back to the left of the tree, but it took a small piece of her short indigo hair with it._

_Hinata then held her hand over her chest where her heart was, her heart was pumping in horror at what might have happened if she had not dodged._

"_Eh...it must have been my imagination. Maybe I'm just getting' tired from the training..." Naruto said when he glanced at the direction he threw the shuriken._

_Hinata held her breath as she peaked out from the side of the tree. She then saw Naruto walking away._

"_...That was scary." Hinata mumbled softly to herself as she exhaled._

_Hinata then smiled as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and glanced over at the direction the shuriken landed._

"_(B-But nevertheless, N-Naruto is quite g-good with his aim...it was very good...)" Hinata thought as she started to walk away._

_Hinata then glanced up at the big and puffy clouds in the sky, two of them where seemingly in the shape of people, and in between them was another smaller cloud in the shape of a heart._

"_(...Even if m-me and Ne-Naruto ever did end up to-to-together, our lives would sure b-be weird...)" Hinata thought as she blushed and shifted her gaze away from the sky._

_And she was right. Very spot on..._

...

Hinata was still shocked at what he just said. Was it a dream? Was Naruto really confessing to her?

Naruto's face fell.

"...But you don't feel the same, huh?" Naruto asked, there was evident disappointment in his voice.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What? Ne-Naruto, wh-what makes you think I-I don't?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms looking down at the ground.

"Because...I always had ignored you in the past. And...and I nearly picked Sakura over you." Naruto said.

Naruto then glanced at Hinata.

"...Sakura's a great girl, but I finally realized that...she and me would never end up together. We would never be more then friends." Naruto said. Hinata's face fell when she heard that. "...But that's fine with me, I finally realize that I'm in love with you, Hinata." Naruto added as he blushed.

Hinata smiled, and her face was turning even redder.

"I know I'm not real good at this confessing stuff, but that's the truth." Naruto said.

Hinata felt like fainting right there on the spot. But she tried to fight it back, she couldn't faint at that point. Not when she's so close to finally telling Naruto she likes him right to his face!

Hinata heart was now thumping hard in her chest now. She boldly took a step forward.

"Ne-Naruto, I-I love you too! And...and I-I always gave, ever si-since we were kids!" Hinata blurted out.

Naruto looked shocked. And his cheeks were now turning bright red, as was Hinata's.

"...Seriously? That's just...that's shocking!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto then grinned and walked closer to her, and closer and closer. Until he was right in her face.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"So...do you think now is the time to do this?" Naruto whispered as he looked right into her pearl eyes.

Hinata didn't know what he was about to do. And she nearly lost it, but she attempted to stay conscious and not faint.

"W-what are you talking-" Hinata asked. But she was cut off by Naruto crashing his lips on hers.

Hinata was shocked. Her face instantly turned bright red and her eyes were wide. It took at least three seconds for reality to sink in. And then she realized: Naruto was kissing **her**. Not Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, or any other girl in the world. It was Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata then kissed back after reality sunk in.

The kiss wasn't really rough. It was more sweet and innocently. Neither one of them had really ever been kissed before (The accidental kiss with Sasuke didn't count.), so it was like that. Of course, from Hinata's image of what happened when they were drunk they apparently had kissed before (And did some other naughty things), but they didn't realize.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away. But they were still in front of each other. And their right hands were interlocked.

"...Heh...I never really thought this would happen..." Naruto commented as he grinned.

Hinata smiled and scratched her bright red cheeks with her left hand.

"M-m-me either..." Hinata said.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes, until Naruto broke the silence.

"...So Hinata, what were you going to tell me just now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's eyes widened and then she bit her lip.

"Well...um...I-I'm pregnant, Ne-Naruto..." Hinata mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked shocked and he let go of her hand in a cheesy dramatic way.

"W-what? I didn't think that would happen!" Naruto shouted in shock.

Hinata sighed and brushed a strand of hair out her eyes, she looked near tears.

"What am I-I going to do?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's childish attitude completely faded away at that point and he looked serious.

"You mean what ate **WE** going to do, Hinata." Naruto corrected.

Hinata blinked.

"...Sure this is pretty shocking, but you know what? I'm actually feeling kinda happy right now. And I'm going to help you through this, Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata looked surprised, and then she smiled.

"Y-you ar-aren't going to run o-out?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned again and made a 'pssh' sound with his tongue.

"How could you possibly think that, Hinata? If there's one thing I wouldn't do, that's running out on 'ya. I want to help you through this. After all, this is all happened because of me as well! I should be responsible for taking care of you...well actually, the **both** of you!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed bright pink and inwardly sighed at how foolish she was for getting all stressed over what Naruto would say. After all, that was **Naruto** she was talking to. And he does have a habit of wanting to protect everybody close to him!

"...Thank you, N-Naruto." Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled.

"No problem! Now let's go tell Neji, Hanabi, Sakura and...and...whatever your dad's name is, about the turn the situation took!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

Then the two walked off with their hands interlocked to the house. It was a little hard to see through the dark, but they did it.

"Hey Hinata..." Naruto muttered as they walked up to the door.

Hinata turned around to face him.

"W-what, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"...Do you think when the baby's born he or she will have that stuttering problem of yours?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blinked and then she frowned.

"..." Hinata just shook her head and opened the door.

And Naruto was confused. He wasn't aware that what he just said offended her.

…...

**Inside The House...**

Naruto and Hinata walked through the house and into the living room. When they entered the room they saw Hiashi leaning against a wall, Sakura sitting in a chair twirling a strand of her hair, Hanabi on the couch lying on her back, and Neji standing by a bookshelf reading a brown book.

Hanabi was the first one to notice the two victims of alcohol. (...Sorry, it just sounded fitting!)

"Naruto! Hinata! At long last!" Hanabi shouted as she jumped up and ran over to them.

Then Hiashi, Neji, and Sakura dropped what they were doing and walked over to them.

"Hey everybody, eh...sorry for the scare!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura scowled and stormed up to her blond teammate.

"'Scare' is right, Naruto! You had all of us worried sick! You'd better explain yourself before I punch you into November 31st(1), which **Doesn't** even **EXIST**!" Sakura threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

All the color drained from Naruto's face and his eyes widened.

Hinata gasped, Neji looked shocked, Hanabi had her hands over her mouth, and Hiashi seemed un-fazed.

"Wait, Sakura! Let Naruto explain himself." Neji said.

Sakura looked back at Neji and scoffed.

"Fine!" Sakura said in defeat as she walked over to him.

Naruto then sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down with Hinata.

"Okay look, Neji told me that Sakura was suspicious of Hinata being pregnant and she brought along a home pregnancy test. But it seemed like everything was happening so fast..." Naruto began. Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, and Sakura gathered around and sat in nearby chairs. "...I need some time to think. So I went off in the gardens for some peace." Naruto added.

Hanabi gasped and then she scowled.

"We've been looking literally **EVERYWHERE** FOR YOU! And you were in the gardens the whole time? That's so cruel to make us break our necks just to find your sorry self!" Hanabi shouted as an anime vain appeared on her forehead.(2)

Naruto yelped and started trembling at the younger girl's outburst.

Hiashi scowled at his youngest daughter.

"HANABI!" Hiashi shouted angrily.

Hanabi looked at her angry father and grumbled to herself as she walked back over and sat down.

Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"C-continue, Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and started talking again.

"Anyway, I really didn't mean to stay there so long! But the gardens were so huge that I got lost. I really had no idea that you all were looking for me! Anyway, Hinata later found me. And we talked for a few minutes. And...we..." Naruto blushed at the last part as he looked at Hinata. "...confessed everything..." Naruto finished.

Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi looked confused and looked at Sakura. But Sakura smiled and had a knowing look on her face.

"I think Naruto means...he and Hinata told each other that they love each other." Sakura said.

…...

_It was a sunny June morning of that year. Naruto and Sakura were sitting under a cherry blossom tree on the ground._

"_Isn't it nice today, Sakura?" Naruto asked nonchalantly._

_Sakura smiled, but it then turned into a frown._

"_Uh...yeah it is. But what was the reason why you called me here, Naruto? I mean, you said you had to tell me something. But what is it?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto didn't say anything. He just turned his head in the other direction. But Sakura could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn a little red. Was he blushing? Or was it just the heat making him flush red in the exposed skin?_

"_Um...well, I need some help. Your really the only person I'd tell..." Naruto finally said, still looking away._

_Sakura didn't know why, but that made her giggle slightly._

"_I'm the only one? Come on, Naruto! What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto sighed._

"_Actually, I did tell Sasuke...and then he told me that I should get help from you and not him about that." Naruto said as he looked back at his teammate._

_Sakura rose an eyebrow._

"_(Why would Sasuke say that? Him and Naruto have been unusually tight pals ever since he returned to the village. Is this something medical? The only explanation I can think of is it's a medical topic...)" Sakura thought._

_Naruto then took a deep breath and exhaled._

"_...I think I'm in love with somebody." Naruto finally said._

_Sakura blinked._

"_...Who is it?" Sakura asked._

…...

Hiashi looked un-fazed, Neji looked as if he was in deep thought, and Hanabi's mouth was wide open.

"SERIOUSLY?" Hanabi asked as she stared at Sakura who just nodded.

Hinata giggled at the way her little sister looked.

"Yes...w-we did." Hinata said.

Neji smirked slightly. It wasn't noticeable at all because of how quick it appeared and disappeared.

"(Well, well...Hinata finally tells Naruto that. And Naruto actually catches on. I am real happy for them, but I just wish I could do the same thing with Sakura. I just want to tell her that I like her. But that is more easier said then done...)" Neji thought.

Then Hinata and Naruto informed them about what's going on with the situation as it stands currently. And about how Naruto is going to be there for Hinata and the baby. Sakura also informed Naruto and the Hyuuga that she's gonna try and support them too. Probably by checking up on the baby often and helping Hinata if ant complications arise.

"A-also Ne-Naruto, I-I-I suddenly had an image of what happened when we were drunk flash through my mind..." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto blinked. But then the same image suddenly flashed through his mind, but it was a little more fuzzier then Hinata's image.

…...

_Naruto and Hinata were both drunk and were in Naruto's house in the kitchen._

"_Hic...Hinatahic...undo your...hic...shirt!" Naruto said._

_Hinata then giggled like a drunk person._

"_SURE! Hic...whatever...hic...you say! NARUTO UZU-hic...-MAKI!" Hinata shouted as she lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed over on the counter. (She was still wearing a bra though.)_

_Naruto then slurred a sentence in a drunk way that was hard to describe. Then he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table as she hiccuped repeatedly. Then (since his own jacket was unzipped) he tossed his jacket over on the floor and then jumped on her, kissing her._

_And well...you can pretty much picture the rest after that..._

…...

"Hey, I saw that too! Is it the table one?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded as she blushed slightly.

Suddenly, Hiashi spoke up.

"This does not really make sense, you two. How can you both possibly see images of the...event in your minds? After all, not many can remember what happened during the time they were drunk." Hiashi asked.

Sakura sighed.

"That is debatable, sir. I haven't ever heard of that before, yet alone seeing images suddenly. But maybe I should just do some research on the subject." Sakura said.

Everybody in the room then sighed.

"...This situation keeps getting more and more confusing. I feel like all that happened is still in the woods..." Hanabi commented as she held her head in her hands.

And everybody else agreed with her. It did seem like they were getting nowhere. Or...ARE they getting somewhere?

Continued.

…...

Well, there's the seventh chapter! How's it so far? I had just a tad writer's block with it, so that's why the beginning is probably not all that good. This chapter probably isn't as eventful as I planned it...

There is no such thing as 'November 31st' so Sakura was obviously not being literal with it. And currently, the month and day the story takes place in is September ninth. Obviously the party took place in August and that's when Naruto and Hinata did 'it' with twelve weeks passed.

Hanabi apparently has developed some anger issues over the years...;)

**Here's Information for the next chapter: The situation is still baffling the Hyuuga, Naruto, and Sakura. Everybody is attempting to find answers to what might have happened. And Sakura does some research on the mind, trying to find the answer as to why images are coming to the two alcohol victims (sorry again, it just is tempting to put!) minds randomly. Hinata informs the rest of Team Kurenai about her 'condition', and we some jealously arise from one of the two guys. And Hanabi and Konohamaru get into trouble.**

Well, that's it. I'll try to update soon. But I don't really know when...

Read and review! ^_-


	8. Strange Much?

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter isn't really too eventful. It's probably going to be kind of repeative, but it advances the story...somewhat. I also should mention that I really hate writer's block. Writer's block was what prevented me from updating sooner!

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Eight...

"_...This situation keeps getting more and more confusing. I feel like what happened is still in the woods..." Hanabi commented as she held her head in her hands._

Hinata sighed as she walked over to her bed. It was currently late at night, and Hiashi allowed Naruto and Sakura to stay over at their house for the night since they were exhausted and fatigued from everything. And Hiashi also felt that it would be best to keep Sakura around as much as possible incase of complications in Hinata's pregnancy, they would need a medic.

Neji didn't show it, but he was glad that Hiashi actually was okay with Naruto and Hinata's...problem. He was also glad that Sakura was determined to help the Hyuuga during these rough times.

Hanabi was baffled by the whole thing. She found it shocking that Hiashi even allowed Naruto into the house after getting his oldest daughter pregnant accidentally. And what was worse, was that the eleven year old felt very awkward around her sister.

As Hinata got into her bed she couldn't help but trace over her stomach with her fingers. She was nervous about everything, but knowing that Naruto was there for her really made her feel better.

"(...At least...at least Ne-Naruto took it well...)" Hinata thought as she smiled.

And as the young Hyuuga thought about Naruto, she drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later in the night, Hinata suddenly jumped up from the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom.

She had to admit, all the late night bathroom stops were annoying. But Hinata didn't complain. And why didn't she complain? Because she knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

When Hinata made it back to her room, she looked at her alarm clock and it read '_1:00AM_'.

Sighing, and brushing a strand of her indigo hair out of her eyes, she knew that she couldn't go back to sleep.

"(...Maybe if I take a stroll a-around the house i-it will tire me out...)" Hinata thought as she put her lavender colored robe on over her yellow pajamas.

**Meanwhile With Neji...**

Neji probably should have been asleep at that point, but he wasn't. He was sitting on his bed writing in his diary about the current situation. That is another reason why Hanabi calls him gay.

"..." Neji showed no expression on his face was he wrote.

Then he heard knocking on his room door.

"...Cousin Neji, it's Hanabi! I 'gotta tell you something!" Hanabi's voice said.

Neji blinked, and then he closed the diary and set it on his bed. He then walked over to the door and opened it; revealing Hanabi, who was wearing blue pajamas.

"Hanabi, what are you doing up?" Neji asked.

Hanabi grinned widely and walked inside the room.

"Neji, I see right through your act. Don't deny this any longer!" Hanabi declared.

Neji inwardly sighed.

"What are you talking about, Hanabi?" Neji asked.

Hanabi shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You like Sakura! It's completely obvious!" Hanabi said as she smirked.

Those first three words sunk in, and Neji just blinked as his face slowly turned bright pink.

Hanabi noticed that, and she crossed her arms again.

"Hanabi, you really need to stop assuming false things. That...that is not true." Neji said.

Hanabi sighed, obviously she was annoyed at his denial.

"...You know I'm right, Neji. It's true! And if you don't accept it soon, Sakura will slip away from your hands and find another guy...not like you were a _complete_ _guy to begin with_..." Hanabi said, but mumbled the last part.

Neji just stared at his youngest cousin.

"After all, Sakura's not too good with guys if ya' get what I'm saying. She could never get Sasuke's attention and had to give up on him, she moved on to Lee briefly but it was short-lived, she moved on to Naruto falsely but then started liking him for real which he couldn't say the same, and now she's stuck with nobody." Hanabi explained.

Neji couldn't believe what he just heard. How could a girl like Sakura be so bad with guys? He knew that she had liked Sasuke, but not Naruto or Lee. And how could he not know that Sakura liked his teammate?

"Hanabi, Sakura's love-life shouldn't be interfered by you. And neither should mine." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

Hanabi scoffed.

"What _love-life_, _Neji_? I've never even seen you look a _female species _of _anything_ in the eyes!" Hanabi asked as she snickered uncontrollably.

Neji was very annoyed by the young girl at this point. He shook his head and walked over to his room window.

Hanabi calmed down and blinked.

"...Maybe I do. Maybe I do like Sakura, Hanabi." Neji said.

Hanabi frowned and walked closer.

"Exactly. Now what's with all your denial over it?" Hanabi asked.

Neji sighed and sat down on his bed.

"...Because there is no way Sakura would feel the same. Even if she did, there is no way I could even bring myself to _tell her_." Neji said.

Hanabi's face fell.

_It was a beautiful January morning in the Leaf Village, and Hanabi Hyuuga was walking through it._

_The young eleven year old was supposed to be shopping for her dad, sister, and cousin; but she enjoyed the nice sun shining down on her._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice:_

"_Neji really seemed distracted when Sakura walked by the training grounds today. Didn't he, Lee?"_

_Hanabi smiled as she recognized the voice as Tenten's. Then the youngest daughter of Hiashi walked closer to see Lee and Tenten standing outside a dango shop, talking._

"_Hmm...he did. But I don't see why not! Sakura is **very** youthfully beautiful!" Lee exclaimed._

_Hanabi deadpanned. It was hard to believe that the younger version of Might Guy still liked Sakura even though it's been at least five years. Actually, scratch that, Lee **loves** Sakura, and makes that quite clear and obvious._

"_...Eh...yeah, whatever." Tenten replied with a jealous tone. The young weapon 'master' kunoichi has started to like Rock Lee as the years went by. But she attempts to cover that up, although Hanabi, Ino, and Naruto see right through it like a drenched white shirt._

_Hanabi rolled her eyes._

"_Do you think he likes Sakura? I mean, he always seems pretty distracted by her. And when questioned about it, I've seen him...**blush**!" Tenten pointed out._

_That last part had so much emphasis on it, that it shocked Lee, who had conveniently taken a sip of tea. His eyes widened (if it's possible for them to be more wider...) and he spat out his tea all over Tenten._

"_WHAT?" Lee asked._

_Hanabi couldn't help but giggle at that scene. That was exactly what she loved about watching Lee and Tenen; they were a comedy scene when together._

Hanabi sighed and brushed a strand of her hair back.

"Neji...you know that...I'm right. (If he's so afraid to come right out with it and tell Sakura the truth, it's up to me to get information from the pink-haired kunoichi herself!)" Hanabi said and thought as she walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Neji sighed and lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his beautiful pearl orbs for eyes. (Exaggerated much?)

But Neji did know that she was right. The problem was just that he knows Sakura, and she's probably moved on to Kiba for all he knows.

**In The Living Room...**

Hinata decided to go get a midnight snack and go back to bed. But she figured that was because of the pregnancy; she was severely wanting to eat an entire jar of pickles. And that's pretty much saying something, because she **hates** pickles.

"(Oh...this is v-very weird...I-I hate pickles...)" Hinata thought as she took a huge bite off a pickle.

The girl then shrugged her shoulders, accepting the fact that she was craving something she hated. Then she carefully tip-toed past the couch where Naruto was asleep.

Hinata almost made it out of the room silently, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Hinata. No need to be so quite!" Naruto's voice said.

Hinata yelped and turned around to face the couch. She saw Naruto sitting there with his arms behind his head, grinning. He was wearing his normal clothes except for his headband and sandals.

"I-I didn't want...t-to wake y-you..." Hinata mumbled as she shifted the pickle jar around in her hand.

Naruto smirked and sat up.

"It's okay. I was faking it the whole time. I can't really seem to fall asleep anyway..." Naruto said.

Hinata blinked.

"...O-oh...um...i-is it because of...the situation?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...I've been racking my brain forever trying to recover the er..._events_. But it's all a complete blank other then the whole...'T-rated scene on the table'." Naruto explained as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Hinata blushed at the mentioning of the scene, and she stuffed another pickle in her mouth.

"Anyway, what's up with you, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he oped his eyes.

Hinata finished chewing the pickle and frowned.

"I...I-I went to use the bathroom...and I couldn't g-go back to sleep. And suddenly...I-I'm craving pickles..." Hinata replied.

Naruto frowned.

"You hate pickles. That must be...a _craving_! Oh my god, the baby gonna be obsessed with pickles when it's born and grows up!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"Ne-Naruto...that w-won't happen. O-of course there is a ch-chance of that i-if I eat pickles a lot...th-the bbaby will _like _pickles when i-it's born. But...t-that doesn't always happen." Hinata said.

Naruto groaned.

"Hinata, how the heck do you think I'm _obsessed_ with _ramen_?" Naruto asked.

Hinata sighed, she was annoyed by him being paranoid.

"N-N-Naruto...just r-relax..." Hinata said as she walked over next to him and sat down.

Hinata then blushed and rubbed Naruto's back with her other hand.

Naruto smiled and turned his head around to look at her.

"Yeah...there really is no point in being paranoid...hey, do you think that the baby will have blond hair or your indigo hair?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought for a minute and ate another pickle. She pulled her hand away and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"...I-I don't know." Hinata said.

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms.

"I bet...it will have indigo colored hair...hey, by the way Hinata, what do you think the baby will be? Like...a boy or girl?" Naruto asked.

Hinata swallowed the pickle and then smiled.

"Well, I-I don't know...o-of course, it hasn't h-had time to develop i-in that _part_ yet..." Hinata replied.

Naruto had a knowing look in his eyes as he looked at Hinata.

"...It's probably gonna be...a boy!" Naruto declared.

Hinata narrowed her eyes down at her stomach and gently rubbed over it.

"...Well i-it could be. B-but...we can't j-just assume this e-early..." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess your right..." Naruto said in defeat.

After a few minutes of talking, Hinata had ate the entire pickle jar. Naruto was able to get one pickle though.

Hinata sighed and placed the pickle jar on the end-table next to the couch, she didn't notice it all, but her right hand was interlocked with Naruto's the whole time.

"...Hinata..." Naruto muttered, his face slowly turning bright pink.

_After a few minutes, they both pulled away. But they were still close to each other. And their right hands were interlocked._

"_...Heh...I never really thought this would happen..." Naruto commented as he grinned._

_Hinata smiled and scratched her bright red cheeks with her left hand._

"_M-m-me either..." Hinata said._

_They both stared at each other for a few minutes, until Naruto broke the silence._

Hinata made a 'hmm?' sound and turned around to look at Naruto.

"What is it...Ne-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off. Then he just shook his head as if thinking about something else to say instead.

"...Thank you." Naruto said in almost a whisper as he smiled.

Hinata blinked repeatedly, not catching on to what he was referring to. But she smiled anyway.

"...Ummm...your we-welcome?" Hinata said/asked.

Then Naruto leaned back against the couch.

Hinata yawned as her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

Then, Hinata closed her eyes and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. She wasn't aware of that though, because she was asleep.

Naruto blinked and then narrowed his eyes down to see the girl asleep on his shoulder. For some reason, that made him smile and blush.  
"(Hinata's...so cute like this...oh well. I might as well not wake her...)" Naruto thought.

Naruto then grabbed a olive green colored blanket that was folded neatly behind him. He then spread the blanket out over Hinata and himself. He then fell asleep as well.

**The Next Morning In The Hyuuga Household...**

Sakura yawned rather loudly as she sat up on her guest bed.

"Ah! I feel rested!" Sakura said to herself as she pushed back the covers and stood up. She was up most of the night reading some of her medical books to see if they had any information on the mind. But they didn't. So she had fallen asleep in her ninja attire without her headband or sandals.

"...I must have fallen asleep...darn these books, they didn't have the information I needed!" Sakura grumbled as she closed all the books and threw them back into her bag.

The medic-nin sighed and tossed her pink hair back over her shoulders. She had grown it out slightly since she turned sixteen, it now goes slightly down her shoulders.

"(I really hoped for some good information on the mind. It's really strange that Naruto and Hinata saw images of when they were drunk in their mind. What the heck did Ino **do** to them?)" Sakura thought as she brushed her hair.

_It was a peaceful August morning. It was the morning of the same day of Ino's party._

_Sakura was walking through the village to get to the store. Her mom told her to do the shopping._

"_..." Sakura hummed a tune as she walked up to the entrence._

_Inside The Store..._

_The store wasn't all that big. But it had the kind of grocery's the Leaf would need._

_When Sakura entered, she saw Ino at the check-out checking out. And she was putting **SEVERAL** bottles and cans of alcohol drinks there to pay for._

"_(W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK? Ino's buying all that?)" Sakura thought as her eyes widened._

_Sakura scowled and clenched her hands into fists as she stormed up to her friend._

"_Ino! What the heck is this?" Sakura yelled._

_Ino gasped and turned around, her long blond hair outside of it's pony-tail flew in the air._

"_Sakura, what are you yelling about?" Ino asked._

_Sakura crossed her arms._

"_Unless all **that**..." Sakura began, pointing at the drinks. "Is for Lady Tsunade, I don't think you should be buying it." Sakura finished while scolding Ino as if she was her mother._

_Ino furrowed her eyebrows together._

"_Look Sakura, you really need to liven up. And I'm a sixteen year old kunoichi! I think I'm old enough and tough enough to buy **what I want when I want**. And you can't tell me what to do!" Ino snapped._

_Sakura grumbled._

"_Let me guess, this is all for a party?" Sakura guessed._

_Ino smirked._

"_Yes! And if you would leave now and get your nosy self back in your own life..." Ino said as she pushed Sakura slightly._

_Sakura gasped and then she scowled._

"_Ino, being a medical ninja, you should know that drinking is not good at all for your health! And you know what? It's going to haunt you when your older. Your going to look like an old, ugly hag before your thirty!" Sakura warned._

_Ino rolled her eyes._

"_I am willing to take that risk, Sakura." Ino said matter-of-factly as she smirked._

Sakura sighed.

"(I should have done something right then and there. But...but Ino's my best girl friend. I couldn't have possibly punched her...)" Sakura thought, regretting.

As Sakura leaned over to get her headband of the nightstand, her fingers brushed over a piece of folded paper. It was sky blue colored and smelt like honeysuckles.

"Hmm? What's this?" Sakura thought out loud as she picked up the piece of paper.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and unfolded the piece of paper and read it to herself.

_Sakura,_

_It's me, Hanabi. I have something very important I need to ask you._

_Don't worry, it's nothing medical or about what sex Neji **really** is. Speaking of Neji, he kinda plays a role in what I want to ask you._

_So please talk to me whenever. But do it exactly 2:06 PM today. I'll be practicing my Gentle Fist outside, but I can stop long enough._

_-Hanabi._

Sakura read.

She nodded.

**In The Living Room...**

Hiashi walked through the living room, but what he saw made him do a double-take.

On the couch, Hinata was resting her head against Naruto's shoulder with one hand behind her head, and Naruto resting his head against Hinata's. There was a blanket over them and they were sound asleep.

Hiashi sighed.

"(Calm down...don't maim him...**just yet**...) Hiashi thought.

Then Hanabi walked downstairs in her usual clothes: a dark purple shirt with long sleeves, black pants that stop at the ankles, and purple ninja sandals. She also was wearing a necklace, and had her headband around her forehead. (She graduated the academy early, due to her being smart and skillful. Hiashi didn't want Hanabi to study at the academy and wanted to her to study by a private instructor, but Hinata talked him out of that and thus, Hanabi was sent to the academy.)

"Dad, I'm ready for breakfast-OMIGOSH, YOUR LETTING THEM HAVE SEX ON THE COUCH EVEN THOUGH SIS IS ALREADY KNOCKED UP!" Hanabi shouted in shock as she leaned over the edge of the staircase.

Hiashi whipped his head around to see her. And the shouting caused Naruto and Hinata to wake up.

"Ugh...what?" Hinata yelped as she leaned back up on the couch.

"AAH! Someone stole my ramen!" Naruto shouted as he opened his eyes.

Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi looked at Naruto confused.

Hanabi then ran down the stairs.

"Hanabi, they weren't having sex. I was just strolling by to find them sleeping here." Hiashi explained.

Then Neji walked into the living room, groaning.

"Ugh...Uncle Hiashi, what is with all this shouting about someone having sex with ramen?" Neji asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Hiashi sighed.

Then Hinata glanced around and yawned.

"We...must h-have fallen asleep, Ne-Naruto." Hinata said as she pushed off the blanket.

Naruto yawned ans stretched his arms.

"Yeah...looks like it." Naruto said.

Hinata and Naruto stood up, and Naruto put back on his headband as Sakura walked into the room with her headband on.

"...Well, we should get back to our homes..." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled.

"Yes we should. Hiashi sir, thank you for letting us stay over and rest." Sakura said respectfully.

Neji then walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Wait, why don't you stay...and at least get breakfast?" Neji asked/invited.

Hinata blinked.

"N-Neji?" Hinata asked wary.

"After all, you two are really helping us through this rough time. And it's people like you two, who deserve breaks every now and then." Neji added.

Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Thank you! I-I guess we could stay..." Sakura said as she giggled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend's fangirl behavior.

"Sakura, your really over-doing it." Naruto commented.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and punched Naruto slightly in the arm.

Hinata hated to see Naruto get punched like that. She made a mental note to later sign Sakura up for anger management classes.

"...I guess we could stay for breakfast...yeah! I'm starvin'!" Naruto said.

Hanabi clapped her hands together.

"Alright, then! Let's go get some breakfast!" Hanabi declared.

Hiashi, Naruto and Neji then walked off to the dining room, and Hinata went to change into her ninja attire. That left Sakura and Hanabi in the living room.

"Hey Hanabi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi blinked, not remembering the note. Then she suddenly remembered.

_Hanabi stealthily creaked open the door to the guest room where Sakura was. Thanks to her sending her chakra to her feet and controlling it well, she was able to walk in without making a sound._

"_(...I can not take Neji being so 'I-like-the-girl-from-afar-but-I-don't-know-if-she-even-knows-I-exist! Hopefully, I can find out if she feels the same...then I can play matchmaker and get everybody together like they should!)" Hanabi thought as she walked over to the nightstand._

_Luckily, Sakura had already fallen asleep. So Hanabi smirked and placed the folded sky blue piece of paper on the nightstand. Hanabi had also squirted some of Hinata's honeysuckle perfume on it, so incase Sakura didn't see it she would smell it and know it's there._

_Hanabi then walked back out of the room._

"Oh yeah...um...we'll do that at two!" Hanabi said as she walked off into the kitchen.

Sakura frowned.

"...I can't wait that long." Sakura mumbled to herself.

The Hyuuga plus Naruto and Sakura had ate breakfast. And then Naruto and Sakura left the house.

Naruto was going to go spar with Sasuke, and Sakura was going to go to the village's library books on the mind.

Neji had also left the house as well; he promised to spar with Tenten although Tsunade told Team Guy to rest since Guy was away on a jounin mission.

And Hanabi left the house as well; she and Konohamaru were secretly planning something that was supposed to be kept secret from the adults or teenagers.

Hinata left the house as well. Hiashi advised her to stay home and relax because of the baby. But Hinata knew she had to go train with the rest of her team, as well as inform them about her condition.

**With Sakura...**

Sakura entered the library, which wasn't very big. But it had a lot of usual books and scrolls from medical things to jutsu, A-Z of anything. And that's why Sakura liked going there. And the atmosphere was calming to her, she knew all the workers there.

"(Now let's see here...where would books on the mind be?)" Sakura thought as she stared at the shelves.

Sakura had never really looked the library for books on the mind, because she'd always come for either medical books or scrolls for genjutsu.

Sakura's green orbs for eyes scanned the top of the shelves to the bottom. Something told her to turn her head, she wiped her head around to see an old man about sixty standing at a desk. She was interested in him, because she'd never seen him before.

"Hmm..." Sakura mumbled as she walked over to the desk.

As the kunoichi walked closer to the desk, she scanned the old man closely: he had gray hair kind of spiky in a way, and had wrinkles all over his face. His eyes were hazel colored and he was wearing a simple uniform. But he looked kind of friendly, so Sakura got his attention.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the books and scrolls on the mind are?" Sakura asked the old man.

The old man blinked and then his hazel eyes scanned Sakura like she did to him. For some reason, he looked like he was trying to remember something briefly.

"Oh! Hello there, young lady. I didn't notice you come in. (...Is that _Talim_? What is she doing here at the library?)" The old man greeted and thought.

Sakura smiled.

"Uh...yeah we do have some. The scrolls are over there, the books are in that section." The old man said as he pointed.

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura said as she walked away.

The old man smiled.

"No problem, Talim." The old man said with a smile.

That made Sakura stop in her tricks. She froze and whipped her head around, eyeballing the old man with an eyebrow raised.

"(Talim? Did he call me...Talim?)" Sakura thought with a scared look on her face.

Sakura's face fell and she walked a little closer up to the desk; where the old man was still looking at her and smiling.

"Um...sir...my name isn't Talim. It's...It's Sakura Haruno." Sakura said in a nervous tone.

The man rose an eyebrow and squinted at Sakura.

"Oh! Uh...o-of course! I knew that you weren't Talim, young lady!" The old man said as he laughed nervously.

Sakura frowned and slowly walked away to the shelves where the books were. But one thing didn't feel right.

Why did the old man call her Talim? That is what's racing through the young kunoichi's mind. It was a little too strange for words.

"(...What was with that man? Did he mistake for somebody? I don't even know if there is any girl named Talim in the village...)" Sakura thought as she pulled out a book on the mind.

**At The Training Grounds With Hinata...**

Hinata walked up to the training grounds. When she arrived, she saw Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino already there...with Akamaru of course.

"Hinata, your finally here. That's good." Kurenai said as she crossed her arms.

Hinata bit her lip.

Shino pushed up his shades in a creepy way.

"...Yes. You haven't been coming along on missions, and we have hardly seen you..." Shino said in his creepy voice.

Hinata sighed and stared at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry...but there's s-something going on and..." Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai gasped when she saw tears well up in Hinata's eyes. She then ran over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata! What's wrong with you?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba and Shino looked over at Hinata really concerned.

Hinata didn't answer Kurenai, so she repeated what she asked.

"Hinata, calm down. What is wrong?" Kurenai repeated.

Kiba's face fell and he sighed.

"...I know what's goin' on..." Kiba said.

Hinata jerked her head up and looked over at the Inuzuka. And Kurenai and Shino looked over at him too.

"What are you talking about, Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba leaned over and pat Akamaru on the head, then he sighed and put both hands in his pockets.

"...Hinata's pregnant." Kiba said.

Kurenai's eyes widened, Hinata blushed, Akamaru whimpered conveniently, and Shino just pushed up his shades, but they could sense the confused aura coming off of him.

"W-what?" Kurenai said, speechless at what Kiba told her.

Hinata nodded when Kurenai looked at her for proof.

Kurenai then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"Oh god Kiba, I knew you were always a little rambunctious, but having sex with Hinata was just..." Kurenai said but she cut herself off at the end, obviously getting a mental picture in her head.

All the color drained from Hinata's face. And Kiba looked shocked and his face was turning redder by each second.

"KURENAI SENSEI!" Kiba shouted in embarrassment.

Kurenai opened her eyes looked over at the flustered boy.

"What?" Shino asked randomly.

Kiba's eye twitched.

"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HINATA! AND...AND I WOULDN'T EVEN _THINK _ABOUT DOING THAT WITH HER! I WOULDN'T EVEN DARE WONDER WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE NAKED! I _NEVER_ HAVE HAD SEX WITH _ANYBODY_! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BLAME ME, SENSEI?" Kiba shouted.

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly at the shouting, Shino was looking up at the sky; obviously ignoring all that with no interest whatsoever, Akamaru barked, and Hinata blinked repeatedly before she blushed slightly.

Kiba finally calmed down, and he sighed and turned around.

Kurenai shook her head.

"Sorry...Kiba." Kurenai said.

Kurenai then snapped back into reality and looked at the young girl.

"Hinata..." Kurenai began in confused tone that made Hinata look her in the eyes. "...How? When? Why? Who? Please answer these questions..." Kurenai finished.

Hinata's face fell.

"K-K-Kurenai Sensei...I-I didn't mean to...I want to a pa-party back i-in August and accidentally got dr-drunk..." Hinata explained for at least the third time.

Shino looked back at Hinata.

"...Accidentally? Why weren't you careful, Hinata?" Shino asked.

Kurenai gave Shino a look, then she turned back to look at Hinata.

"...And Ne-Naruto...h-h-he was drunk as well..." Hinata added, looking like she was about to break out in tears.

Kurenai's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what happened...b-but I woke up p-pretty much naked in his b-bed with him..." Hinata finished as she hiccuped.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH! Hinata?" Naruto shouted as he pulled the covers over his bare chest._

Kurenai's face fell.

"So...this all happened...with Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded and blushed.

Shino sighed and he looked over at Kiba to see that his hands were clenched into fists.

"(Kiba...this seems way too hard for him to handle. After all...he has liked Hinata for a long time. I'm the only person other then Kurenai Sensei who knows...)" Shino thought.

Kurenai sighed and wiped the tears away from Hinata's eyes with her finger.

"Well, I would scold you for that. And maybe get mad at you for having sex not even being married yet..." Kurenai began. Kiba looked at her and she smirked slightly. "But...that would just make **me** a hypocrite..." Kurenai finished with a sigh as an image of Asuma flashed through her mind.

Hinata and Kiba's faces fell. Shino just pushed up his shades.

Kurenai frowned and brushed a strand of Hinata's hair out her eyes.

"Hinata, I'm sorry...I feel really bad for you." Kurenai said.

Hinata wiped her stray tears away and smiled slightly.

"Actually S-Sensei, I-I think I-I will be okay." Hinata said.

Kurenai's mouth opened in surprise, and Shino and Kiba looked at her shocked.

Hinata blushed bright red and twiddled her fingers which has become a habit over the years.

"...I-I should be okay. M-my family understands...a-and Sakura...sh-she wants t help in any way she can." Hinata said.

Kurenai smiled.

"And...Ne-Naruto wants t-to help too..." Hinata added.

"_What am I-I going to do?" Hinata asked._

_Naruto's childish attitude completely at that point and he looked serious._

"_You mean what are **WE** going to do, Hinata." Naruto corrected. _

_Hinata blinked._

"_Sure this is pretty shocking, but you know what? I'm actually feeling kinda happy right now. And I'm going to help you get through this, Hinata." Naruto said._

_Hinata looked surprised and then she smiled._

Kiba was now trembling slightly; Shino noticed this and he sighed.

Kurenai thought for a minute and then she grinned.

"(Naruto Uzumaki...your a good young man to have in this village...)" Kurenai thought.

**Meanwhile With Naruto...**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on a bench at the training grounds. The both of them had taken a break from sparring.

"Ah...ACHOO!" Naruto suddenly sneezed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes took see Naruto.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he adjusted his new Leaf headband that he got when he came back.

Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose.

"...Someone's talking about me somewhere..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke blinked and then he sighed.

"Naruto, you really don't believe in those old omens do you?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Sasuke's arm and he gasped and dropped his bottle of water.

"(Oh my god, that isn't a good sign...it's definitely a _bad omen_!)" Sasuke thought as his eyes widened.

Kurenai then looked over at Kiba. And she sighed.

"Hinata, I'm glad that you're fine." Kurenai said as she backed up.

Hinata smiled.

"But...pregnancy isn't _as easy_ as some would make it sound. During this time, several things could go wrong. ...And some of these things would not only kill the baby...but _you_ as well." Kurenai said.

Hinata gasped, and Kiba's eyes widened.

"W-what? Sensei, are you saying that something is gonna go wrong and Hinata will** DIE**?" Kiba shouted as Akamaru whimpered and sat down.

Kurenai turned to Kiba and crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying it will. But...it could. And that's why Hinata needs to be careful especially during this first month, that's when a lot of _miscarriages _occur. (I should know. I thought I was going to lose Jr. During that time, and nearly did...)" Kurenai said and thought.

Kiba took a step forward.

"But maybe it WON'T! Maybe she will survive and so will the baby! You can't just falsely assume things!" Kiba shouted.

Suddenly a swarm of insects grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him away. Then they retreated back to Shino, who walked up to him.

"Kiba, there's no sense in getting all worked up like this. Calm down." Shino said.

Kiba looked over at Shino and then sighed.

Hinata's face fell.

"I-I don't believe all that will happen K-Kurenai Se-Sensei. Let's just t-train..." Hinata said.

Kurenai sighed.

"Alright." Kurenai said as she smiled slightly.

**Back With Sakura At The Library...**

Sakura had been at the village's small library for hours. She eventually gave up on her search for answers as to why Naruto and Hinata have seen images in their heads about the events.

"(Darn it! I couldn't find anything...oh, I hope Naruto and Hinata can make it through this...)" Sakura thought as she stood up.

Sakura crossed her arms and walked past the desk, but the old man stopped her.

"Excuse me, but did you find what your were looking for, young lady?" The old man asked.

Sakura put a smile on her face and walked up to the desk, placing her hands on it.

"Not really, sir. I couldn't seem to find anything that explains the mind and images in ones head about events of being drunk..." Sakura said while sighing.

The old man looked confused briefly, but then he smiled and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"Take this." The old man insisted.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as she studied the scroll's writing.

"...'_Mysterious Mind_'? What is this, sir?" Sakura asked.

The old man nervously glanced around as if he was making sure nobody was looking. Then he smiled and put his hand over the side of his mouth.

"It explains the mind. That's all I can say. Just **take** it." The old man whispered.

Sakura frowned, then she smiled and nodded.

"I will sir. Thank you for helping me!" Sakura said as she walked off towards the exit.

The old man giggled.

"No problem at all, dear Talim!" The old man said as he waved.

Sakura froze in her tracks and her eyes widened slightly.

"Talim...he just called me that again. What is this?" Sakura thought out loud as she cautiously walked away feeling uneasy.

**Meanwhile...**

Hanabi and Konohamaru stood outside of the huge library of old scrolls in the hokage tower. They were able to send chakra to their feet and sneak past the chunin and jounin guards.

"Hanabi, are you sure we should do this? I mean...this is wrong." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi put her hands on her hips.

"What are you saying, Konohamaru? Are you afraid?" Hanabi asked with a smirk on her gentle features.

Konohamaru scowled and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"I'm not scared! I'm a ninja now! It's just...we're going to get busted...and when I'm older and I'm the _Seventh Hokage_..." Konohamaru began. Hanabi rolled her eyes at the last part. "...People will go back into my past and accuse me of sneaking into here! Then they'll give the position to someone else!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi sighed.

"...Is that all you care about? Becoming the hokage one day?" Hanabi asked.

Konohamaru grinned.

"Well, I do want that title someday. But...that's not the only thing." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi blinked. But then she gasped when she heard footsteps.

"Hanabi, someone's comin'!" Konohamaru shouted in panic.

Hanabi was now freaking out.

"I-I know! Quick, open the door!" Hanabi said.

Konohamaru opened the door and they both slipped inside as a chunin guard walked through the area.

Continued.

….Well? What's your thoughts about this chapter? Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a few days. I haven't done it because of writer's block! -_-

Anyway, I have to say something about the beginning of this chapter, I'm sorry if it's boring. But I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen at the time!

**I'm on a role with spoilers lately...so here's a tad information for the next chapter: The whole thing with Naruto and Hinata suddenly seeing images in their heads is severely baffling Sakura. She reads all about it from the scroll the old man gave her; while the whole thing with him calling her 'Talim' is baffling her too. Team Kurenai has a mission, and of course Hinata has to go because they will need her byakugan. After the team leaves, Naruto sees another image in his head. And Konohamaru and Hanabi get busted.**

Anyway, I'm not real sure when I'll update. It will be at a random time whenever I feel like it. Sorry if there's a wait. -_-"

Read and review!


	9. Trying To Find Answers To The Situation

Author's Note: And...another update! This chapter reveals a tad of the party from Naruto. But how is he going to let Hinata know what he saw when she's on a mission with her team?

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little too long. The reason why I'm making it a little longer is because It's going to be on a short hiatus for a week or two. I need some time to update my other stories! -_-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Nine...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_I-I know! Quick, open the door!" Hanabi said._

_Konohamaru opened the door and they both slipped inside as a chunin guard walked through the area._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Konohamaru and Hanabi slammed the door shut behind them as they collapsed onto the floor of the vast library.

"Whew! That was close, huh?" Konohamaru said as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

Hanabi got on her knees and blew a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah...it was..." Hanabi mumbled, still staying in the same position.

Konohamaru stared at Hanabi confused as she glared at him.

"...Do you want me to help you up?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi scowled.

"It would help!" Hanabi replied through gritted teeth.

Konohamaru then grabbed the young Hyuuga's hand and gripped it. But a weird feeling went through his body, and his face grew very warm.

Hanabi's own face grew warm as well, but she shook her head as he helped her up.

The young kunoichi smiled and dusted herself off.

"Um...thanks." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem, Hanabi..." Konohamaru mumbled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**With Naruto And Sasuke...**

Naruto and Sasuke decided to call it quits after a few hours since they were both getting tired.

Both were walking to Ichiraku's. Naruto had already suggested going there before Sasuke even had a chance to open his mouth. Since it was just them walking, Naruto had decided to tell everything about the situation to him.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in shock.

"Wait a minute...you and Hinata...and now...what?" Sasuke asked, speechless.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms with his eyes closed.

"I told you you'd freak out, Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I am not freaking out. I'm just saying...it sounds kind of stressful, you know? I mean, how can you and her _possibly_ get through this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had a determined look on his face as he glanced back at his old rival.

"...We will get through it. I swear, no matter what challenge comes our way we **will** get through it!" Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_It was nighttime, and a fifteen year old Sasuke and a fifteen year old Sakura sat on the exact same bench that was where Sakura encountered him leaving._

"_...So um...your back now..." Sakura said with an evident mix of joy and nervousness in her tone._

_Sasuke just stared at the stars._

"_...A lot of things have happened since you've been gone. Um...yes..." Sakura said._

_Sasuke looked at her and grabbed her shoulder._

"_Do you...do you uh..." Sasuke began as he shifted his gaze away from her._

_Sakura looked at him and blinked._

"_...What?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke looked back at her and released his grip._

"_Still...do you like me? It's been such a long time since that night." Sasuke asked._

_Sakura blushed slightly and closed her eyes._

"_Actually...I-I don't anymore; but it's safe to say that I like Naruto. After all, Naruto was always there for me...the whole time you left..." Sakura replied._

_Sasuke blinked._

_Sakura's hands clenched into fists and she smiled and kept her eyes closed._

"_He...he was always eager to help. And no matter what, he wouldn't give up. He would get through any sticky situation. Never backing down...and never going back on his word...he also didn't break his promise..." Sakura continued with a stray tear running down her eye._

_Sasuke flashbacked for a brief second._

"_...I do still like you, Sasuke. But as a friend. Naruto is..." Sakura mumbled._

_Sasuke sighed._

"_(Naruto...thanks.) Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and leaned back._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke sighed and Naruto scowled at him.

"You don't believe that me and Hinata will get through this, do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked slightly and closed his eyes.

"(Naruto...you and Hinata _will_ get through it. There's no doubt in my mind. But I think I'll just annoy you for the heck of it...)" Sasuke thought.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? WELL BELIEVE IT, SASUKE! BECAUSE I _WILL _ SHOW YOU!" Naruto yelled.

Passing villagers gave Naruto and Sasuke weird looks as they passed by. Some even did double takes, wondering what the heck Naruto was yelling about and why Sasuke looked so suspicious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Back With Konohamaru And Hanabi...**

Konohamaru and Hanabi looked around the vast library in awe. Truthfully neither have them have ever seen the inside since it's contents was strictly available to the hokage.

After the years since the Third's death, a new rule is that only the hokage can enter. But still, the books and scrolls are very secret and aren't even supposed to be looked through; they contain very forbidden jutsu and such.

Not only does the outside area have high skilled guards, but it's also rigged with traps incase of intruders. For Konohamaru and Hanabi not to have alerted the guards or set off a well hidden trap, it's hard to believe.

"...Now where would the scrolls we need be?" Hanabi asked Konohamaru as she turned to look at him.

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I'm not sure..." Konohmaru muttered.

Hanabi groaned.

"Alright...well, we'll just have to search ourselves. Can you check those shelves while I check those?" Hanabi asked while pointing.

Konohamaru nodded. Of course he could to do that. Why would Hanabi think he couldn't even do that?

The two then split up and went in different directions of the room. And Konohamaru walked up to the shelf and sorted through it looking for labels.

"...C'mon...where are they?" Konohamaru asked out loud in frustration.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hanabi sighed as she scanned through the shelves on the other side. She had been at for several minutes but couldn't find what she needed.

"(...They have to be here somewhere. I just know it! I really should be working on Neji and his little cliché problem, but I want to help Naruto and big sis as well...)" Hanabi thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Konohamaru was still searching high and low for the kind of information Hanabi wanted him to get. But most of them were just about forbidden jutsu. And he really didn't want to get in trouble for reading one of those scrolls; Naruto had already told him about the time he stole and read one them to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu and nearly got caught by the guards.

"Hey...what's this?" Konohamaru mumbled as he pulled out a scroll and read the label.

The label read: '_What To Do When Your Sexual Hormones Rage_'.

Konohamaru blinked at the label, it took a few minutes for the words to register in his brain.

"..." Konohamaru stood there blankly and did a flashback.

…**...**

_Konohamaru then grabbed Hanabi's hand and gripped it. But a weird feeling went through his body, and his face grew really warm._

_Hanabi's own face grew warm, but she shook her head as he helped her up._

…**...**

Konohamaru's eyes widened and he quickly threw the scroll back where it was as his face turned bright red.

"Heck no! I'm only eleven!" Konohamaru shrieked as he ran off to another shelf.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile Hanabi sighed as she traced over the labels of scrolls. Still not finding anything about the mind or stuff.

Suddenly, her fingers traced over a cream colored label. Hanabi blinked as she gripped it and pulled it out.

"What's this? Hmm...'_Forbidden Jutsu #5: Secret Memory Restoring Technique_'." Hanabi read as she looked at it.

Hanabi's frown then turned into an ear-to-ear grin. She had finally found something she was looking for at long last.

…**...**

"_A-also Ne-Naruto, I-I-I suddenly had an image of what happened when we were drunk flash through my mind..." Hinata mumbled._

_Naruto blinked before suddenly being quite._

"_Hey! I saw that one too! Is that the table one?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata nodded as she blushed slightly._

…**...**

"(At long last! This jutsu could help! ...I know it's forbidden, but I really have no choice but to rely on it.)" Hanabi thought as her face fell.

Hanabi then glanced at the scroll and lifted up the rolled up part. She felt bad about having to rely on a forbidden jutsu for that.

The young kunoichi took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she slowly and cautiously lifted the rest to open it. But she felt like it was a trap...

Hanabi put on a determined face and fully opened the scroll. Suddenly, a puff of smoke was released from it, and a bunch of kunai with sharp points on both ends went flying at her.

Hanabi's eyes widened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Konohamaru was still searching the shelves. He had no idea that Hanabi was about to be attacked.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Konohamaru yelped and dropped what he was doing.

"That sounded like...HANABI!" Konohamaru shouted.

Konohamaru then gasped and took off for thee other side of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hanabi screamed as several kunai with ragged points on both end flew at her. She immediately dropped the 'scroll' and quickly dodged them all.

Then Konohamaru dashed over to where Hanabi was at the speed of light. He gasped as soon as he saw the kunai knives being shot out of the 'scroll'.

Hanabi somehow was able to see Konohamaru while she was dodging, she screamed again and quickly did a Eight Trigrams Rotation move* and easily protected herself from the kunai.

Konohamaru watched in amazement.

Finally, she stopped spinning and panted as she started falling forward.

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran over and caught her in his arms.

Hanabi stopped panting after ten seconds and realized Konohamaru caught her.

"Whew...I-I really can't handle the advanced style of the move Dad made me learn..." Hanabi said as she sat up on her knees.

Konohamaru grinned and got down on his knees too.

"Maybe not, but that was amazing!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well...thanks. But I guess it was my fault that the trap was set off just now. I should have used my byakugan to see if the scroll was real or not; it obviously was a trap..." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru sighed and narrowed his eyes to look over at the 'scroll'.

"...Well, it's okay. You know, I wasn't able to find any of the stuff you needed. Maybe we should just continue looking but be careful." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Konohamaru, I can't give up now. I really want to help Naruto and Hinata. As well as fix Neji and Sakura's cliché problem!" Hanabi said as she opened her eyes and stared determinedly at him.

Konohamaru looked shocked slightly, but then he smiled, actually liking her determination.

"Hey, you right! I ain't gonna give up either! I'll help you find the answers to all this even if it takes all day!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi giggled.

"That's good. 'Cause it's always good to have a guy to carry all the **heavy** stuff..." Hanabi said with a smirk on her face.

Konohamaru gasped, and then he scowled.

"Hey! I'm not that useless 'ya know! I can do way more then just carry some **heavy** stuff!" Konohamaru shouted.

Hanabi laughed.

"Konohamaru! Haha...I was just...haha...teasing you!" Hanabi said between laughs.

Obviously, Hanabi's got a weird sense of humor right there. And Konohamaru was confused.

"...I knew that." Konohamaru muttered as he blushed slightly.

Hanabi stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear from her eye, she then stood up with Konohamaru and they started walking side by side to the other part of the huge shelf.

Hanabi was actually enjoying Konohamaru's company. She didn't understand why, but she kind of felt her face heat up in memory of earlier when he grabbed her hand to help her up. And she slightly started drifting off into a daydream.

But when she absentmindedly hit the shelves with her elbow, it cause three scrolls to fall and open.

Hanabi and Konohamaru gasped.

"Oh, no! H-Hanabi, RUN!" Konohamaru shouted as a puff of smoke appeared.

Hanabi did just that and quickly ran off, Konohamaru meanwhile jumped around and dodged the weapons being unleashed from the scrolls. Obviously Tsunade made sure to make it where thieves can't read the scrolls.

"AAAAAH! IT'S A **NIGHTMARE**!" Konohamaru screamed as he dodged three kunai attached to a very long spiked chain.

As more and more continued to pop out of thin air, Konohamaru quickly threw some kunai knives of his own at them. But that resulted in even more popping out of thin air.

Meanwhile, Hanabi quickly sped back around to the scroll and dodged the kunai that where raining down like a waterfall. She quickly picked up the three scrolls and closed them.

"..." Konohamaru sighed with relief and walked over to Hanabi as she put back the scrolls.

"That was insane, wasn't it?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi nodded. But then her pearl orbs for eyes scanned over Konohamaru's wrist. She gasped.

"Omigosh! Your wrist got cut by the knives!" Hanabi said in horror.

Konohamaru glanced at his wrist which was uncovered because he had his sleeves rolled up. He then shook his head.

"It'll be okay. After all, I've had cuts worse then this back last year on a C-rank mission with the rest of my team!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi's face turned into a look of pure concern and she crossed her arms as he winced in pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Meanwhile...**

Team Kurenai were still training. Kurenai decided to take it kind of easy on Hinata because of the pregnancy. But Hinata felt like she was being useless all over again.

And as they were taking a break, Shino glanced up at the sky.

"...I see a messenger bird." Shino said.

Hinata, who was standing next to him blinked.

"A m-messenger bird, Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked.

Hinata then looked up at the sky too.

Then Kurenai walked over to them as she adjusted her headband.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"There's a messenger bird flying over this area, Sensei. It may be for...us." Shino replied as he pushed up his shades.

Kurenai looked up at the sky as well.

"Hmm...it may be that the hokage wants to tell us something." Kurenai pointed out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Back With Konohamaru And Hanabi...**

Hanabi scowled and walked up to Konohamaru. She then grabbed his hand and gave him a cold glare.

"I WILL help you. And you WILL let me, Konohamaru." Hanabi declared.

Konohamaru's eyes widened and he started trembling in fear of that glare.

Then the young Hyuuga smiled slightly and wrapped a bandage over the cut that she kept incase of emergencies in her bag.

Konohamaru smiled; he was just about to say 'thanks' but Hanabi took a step back and stepped on a tile which activated a trap. And he was cut off by lights flashing and a siren like noise.

Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I activated a trap!" Hanabi shouted through the siren noise.

Konohamaru closed his eyes and put his hands in his hair.

"Where the heck did Lady Tsunade get sirens anyway?" Konohamaru shouted.

Then out of nowhere, a puff of smoke appeared and so did at least one hundred very sharp kunai knives and swords.

The two young gennin's eyes widened. They then screamed and dodged into a very direction possible as kunai after kunai, and sword after sword was thrown at them by some unknown force.

Finally, the two successfully dodged every one, but then several other sharp ninja tools that were known to them, unleashed and flew towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HANABI, WATCH OUT!" Konohamaru shouted as he threw some ninja tools of his own at them to counter attack

Finally, after Konohamaru's counter attacks, and Hanabi's moves they were able to run to the door.

Hanabi just had her hands on the door when something shocked them and sent her back.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Hanabi shouted as she rubbed her hand.

Konohamaru's eyes widened as a giant shuriken appeared out of nowhere at the other side of the room. It was heading straight to Hanabi.

But Konohamaru was quite some distance away from her. And she didn't notice the _GIANT_ shuriken about to hit her.

"(Hanabi...NO! I can't let her get killed by that!)" Konohamaru thought as he started running up to her.

Hanabi winced in pain from her shocked hands. She couldn't really move, she was temporarily paralyzed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAANABI!" Konohamaru shouted dramatically as he ran over to her.

Hanabi gasped when she saw the shuriken in the corner of her eye and Konohamaru running towards her. But she was paralyzed and couldn't move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto and Sasuke had left Ichiraku's and where about to go see a movie since Team Kakashi's got some time off from missions. And it was only about 1:00 in the afternoon anyway.

"Hey Sasuke, is that Sakura?" Naruto asked as he pointed over to a very tired looking Sakura draped over a bench.

Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"Hmm...I don't know. It's too _far away_..." Sasuke said.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me your going blind, Sasuke! The bench is right there with the pink _thing_ draped over it!" Naruto said as he pointed.

Meanwhile, Sakura had heard everything they said and she scowled and sat up.

"Naruto, it's me Sakura! I'm just exhausted..." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke blinked.

"Why? And what's that scroll?" Sasuke asked. At the last part he pointed.

Sakura glanced at the scroll in her hands, which was the same scroll that the _old man_ who called her _Talim_ gave her.

"Oh, um...(I can't tell Naruto and Sasuke where I got this. The **old man** told me not to...)" Sakura said and thought with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"...It's uh...just a medical scroll is all! I've been over-working myself last night into today to find the answer behind Naruto and Hinata's weird images in their minds." Sakura replied, she inwardly sighed with relief.

Naruto then smiled and he walked over and sat beside her.

"Sakura...thanks for all your hard work, but you really don't have to do all this." Naruto said as he pat her back in a comforting way.

Sakura blinked her emerald green colored eyes, and a small smile escaped on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just worried is all..." Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, you really don't need to worry so much." Sasuke commented.

Naruto and Sakura looked up at the Uchiha.

"...After all, worrying makes you very cautious and week. And Sakura, your not all that weak anymore like you were. So try and be a little more positive." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and then Naruto grinned.

"Right, Sasuke!" Naruto agreed "Listen Sakura, have some faith in the Will of Fire..." Naruto muttered loud enough for her to hear as he closed his eyes.

Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. And Sasuke walked closer.

"...Me and Hinata **will** get through this crazy situation..._together_. But it is nice to have people helping us! And that's why I'm lucky to be surrounded by great friends!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke brushed a strand of hair out his eyes and smirked.

"Ah, that's true. I guess...we all are together..." Sasuke said, a little unsure.

Sakura had a big grin on her face as she sat up straight and took her hands that were clenched into fists and held one in the air.

"Yes! We all are in this together, by the Will of Fire!" Sakura exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Exactly! That's what I like to hear!" Naruto said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Back With Hanabi And Konohamaru...**

Hanabi cautiously opened her eyes. She feared the worst as soon as she closed them when she the shuriken flying towards her.

"Hanabi? Are you still alive?" Konohamaru's voice asked with evident worry.

Hanabi opened her eyes fully, and saw that she was laying on the floor of the room but she was in a different spot; a few inches away from the door. And Konohamaru was sitting in front of her on his knees.

"...Wha? What the?" Hanabi mumbled as she sat up and looked around.

Hanabi looked down through her hair in her face and saw her headband in her hands which had a small tear in the cloth.

"Good! Your still alive!" Konohamaru said as he smiled.

Hanabi blinked and she realized she finally got control of her body back. She turned her head to see the giant shuriken stuck in the door.

"Konohamaru...did you _save me_?" Hanabi asked as she put her headband back around her forehead securely.

Konohamaru blushed slightly and looked away.

"..." Hanabi blinked and then she got on her knees too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_HAAAAAAAAAAANABI!" Konohamaru shouted dramatically as he ran over to her._

_Hanabi gasped when she saw the shuriken in the corner of her eye and Konohamaru running towards her. But she was paralyzed and couldn't move._

_Hanabi was completely shocked. She couldn't even blink her eyes hardly. She felt like crying, but what good would that do? And plus, what kind of shinobi cries in a dangerous situation?_

_Hanabi just yelped and **closed her eyes**._

_Then just as the shuriken got near the young girl, Konohamaru quickly grabbed her and took her down with him to the floor just as the **GIANT** shuriken flew by. Although it took a small piece of Hanabi's hair with it. And one of the blades scraped across the cloth and made it fall off her forehead._

_The shuriken then went straight into the door. And Konohamaru sat up and sighed with relief._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So in a way...I guess I did kind of save you." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi smiled and brushed a strand of her hair out her eyes.

"Well, thank you! But...I shouldn't have closed my eyes. That's one of the worst things a ninja can do in danger..." Hanabi said as her face fell.

Konohamaru sighed.

"Hanabi..." Konohamaru started.

Hanabi looked up at him.

However, two chuunin guards busted through the door.

"Busted!" The second one said.

Konohamaru and Hanabi gasped as they saw them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Meanwhile In Tsunade's Office...**

Team Kurenai were inside Tsunade's office, she had a mission for them to do. However, she wasn't aware of Hinata being pregnant.

"...A mission?" Shino asked as he pushed up his shades.

Tsunade nodded and started flipping pages through some paperwork.

Kurenai's face fell.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino exchanged looks.

"...Yes. It's a B-rank mission. However, rogue ninja could possibly be a threat. So therefore, it could possibly escalate into a A-rank mission. You are to go to the Land of Lightning and guard the borders..." Tsunade began.

Tsunade then brushed lint off her jacket and continued to talk.

"There have been reports from there about attacks. And if we're going to make the alliance treaty work, we must defend their area because of their current poor defense..." Tsunade paused and closed her eyes while leaning back in her chair.

Hinata's face fell and she twiddled her fingers.

"Um...m-milday, wh-why do we have to...um...do this mission?" Hinata mumbled, starting to feel a tad nauseous.

Tsunade opened her eyes, and leaned over on the desk with her hands propping her head.

"...Because Kurenai's genjutsu skills will be needed. And also, because the byakugan would be needed as well. Both of you two ladies have talent, and that's useful defense against powerful rogue ninja." Tsunade replied.

Kiba glanced at Hinata and smirked slightly as her eyes widened a tad.

Kurenai sighed.

"Anyway, like I said, we must defend the Land of Lightning in it's poor state right now. That is the only way we can create an alliance with another land. This is the way of life, we help those lands and they will help us. (...That's extremely useful, because any kind of evil lurks in the future...I still want to be on my toes with Sasuke after all; he was trained by Orochimaru, and who knows what kind of sick and twisted things could be hidden within the boy...)" Tsunade finished and thought.

Kiba then suddenly took a step forward.

"HEY! Hinata can't come on this mission! She's pregnant, and all the stress and fighting could cause some terrible complications!" Kiba shouted suddenly.

That perked up Tsunade. She rose an eyebrow curiously.

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers, and Shino just watched a beetle crawl all over his hand, interested in what was going on around him.

Kurenai sighed and grabbed Kiba's shoulders to pull him back. She hated his angry outbursts.

Tsunade sighed.

Kurenai gave Kiba a scolding look and then she pinched the bridge of her nose as she let go of the Inuzuka.

"...She's pregnant?" Tsunade asked as she pointed at Hinata.

Hinata knew that Tsunade was asking Kurenai, but she nodded anyway.

Tsunade frowned and leaned back in her seat.

"...Well, normally I would make an exception to this and could always send Team Guy since one of the cell members has the byakugan. However, they are scheduled for a simple mission tomorrow. And there isn't really any other teams that I could send." Tsunade said.

Kiba's face fell.

Tsunade then narrowed her eyes and glanced over at the window.

"Listen, she should be able to come along the mission. But as a medic, I suggest all three of you keep a close eye on her. And if there is any chance of fighting, make sure she doesn't over-exhaust herself..." Tsunade said.

Shino pushed up his shades and then he glanced over at Tsunade.

"...We will." Shino muttered.

Hinata then sighed. She wanted to tell her about who exactly the baby's father was because she knew Tsunade was suspicious; but she realized that there was no time.

Kurenai then spoke up.

"How long will we be away?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade thought for a minute, trying to remember what the paper said.

"About one month." Tsunade replied.

Kiba looked shocked.

"ONE MONTH?" Kiba shouted.

Before Tsunade had a chance to reply, two chuunin guards entered the office, both grabbing Konohamaru and Hanabi by their arms.

"LET GO OF US! YOUR JUST TURNING IN THE FUTURE _SEVENTH HOKAGE_!" Konohamaru yelled.

Team Kurenai turned around and gasped. Tsunade looked over and rose an eyebrow.

"Lady Hokage, Konohamaru and Hanabi Hyuuga where sneaking around inside the forbidden library!" The first guard said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"H-Hanabi...wh-what's going on?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi and Konohamru exchanged looks and then they sighed; they knew they were in for it when they returned home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Shortly At The Hyuuga Residence...**

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata sat in the living room. Hiashi kept glaring at Hanabi with his arms crossed; it was intimidating Hanabi AND Hinata. Although he was just mad at Hanabi.

"...Alright, why did you do it?" Hiashi questioned Hanabi.

Hanabi shifted around in her seat uncomfortably, and Hinata's face fell as she looked at her.

"...Well...I-I just wanted to be of help..." Hanabi replied, not looking Hiashi in the eyes.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow.

…**...**

_Hiashi and Hanabi walked around the village looking for Naruto with their byakugan activated._

"_Hanabi, why are you so determined to be of help?" Hiashi asked randomly._

_Hanabi blinked and looked up at him._

"_What?" Hanabi asked._

_Hiashi crossed his arms._

"_...This situation, you seem like you are determined to help. But I don't quite understand why. Why are you making it your **goal** to help your sister and Naruto?" Hiashi asked._

_Hanabi smirked._

"_Because..." Hanabi replied, not giving any information._

_Hiashi rose an eyebrow._

"_(What does Hanabi mean by that?)" Hiashi thought._

…**...**

Hiashi then sighed.

Hanabi twirled a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

"...I just wanted to help them. I knew that Sakura's all baffled over big sis and Naruto seeing images in their heads about the 'drunk events'. I knew that I could probably help by doing some research on the mind by checking out the forbidden library...but it was wrong. And even Konohamaru tried to stop me..." Hanabi said.

Hiashi's eyes widened.

"What? You were with him after I _forbade_ you from doing that?" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata bit her lip and then smiled slightly.

"Um...actually, you didn't really make i-it that _clear_, f-father..." Hinata mumbled.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and then back at Hanabi, who had her hands clenched into fists.

"Dad, Konohamaru isn't a bad guy to be friends with! He warned me about the place, but _I_ didn't _listen_! And he even saved he from a shuriken trap!" Hanabi defended.

Hinata smiled to herself.

"(Of course K-Konohamaru's a good buy...b-because he's always around Na-Naruto...)" Hinata thought as she blushed.

Hiashi thought for a minute and sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a few minutes, Hiashi had decided that it was okay for Hanabi to hang out with Konohamaru. And Hinata helped coax the decision by reminding him that he hangs out with Naruto a lot and his ways have seemed to rub off on him.

Hiashi still grounded Hanabi for a week. But she knew that was normal.

"Thanks, Dad! Yeah! I'm gonna go outside and uh...practice my Gentle Fist!" Hanabi said in joy as she ran off.

Hinata smiled at that.

Then Hiashi frowned.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be getting ready for the mission you're going on?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata then frowned, she couldn't help but be down about that. It wasn't that she was down about the mission, but she was down about having to be away from Naruto. And what's worse, was that once she'd get back, her stomach would start becoming larger with a bump. What if the mission lasted a little longer then a month and then the bump started forming? There would be no way for her to fight! And she would be defenseless against a vital attack; killing not only herself, but the baby as well.

"Oh, um...right..." Hinata mumbled as she started walking away.

Hiashi's face fell **briefly**.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Shortly, In Hinata's Room...**

Hinata entered her room and sat on the edge of her perfectly made up bed. She was always preparing for missions early so that she would be ready on time to leave. But still, she had time since they would be leaving the next morning.

Hinata sighed as she got out her bag and started putting necessary items inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Outside The House In The Gardens...**

Hanabi smiled as she walked outside the house and into the gardens. Sure she was happy about her dad accepting the fact that she's friends with Konohamaru, but also because it was exactly two in the afternoon and Sakura was scheduled to arrive shortly. Then Hanabi can finally complete her plan which she titled: 'Operation NejiSaku'.

As Hanabi stood there shifting her weight on both feet around, Sakura suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. (Where did she learn that?)

Hanabi smiled.

"Hello, Hanabi. Am I on time? I really didn't want to be late! (Unlike a **CERTAIN **_silver-haired sensei_ I know!)" Sakura asked and thought.

Hanabi laughed.

"Yeah! Your right on time!" Hanabi said.

Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, what's all this about? What do you have to ask me?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi crossed her arms.

"How do you _feel_ about Neji?" Hanabi asked, it was very sudden.

Sakura was shocked and took a few steps back as she blushed.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi sighed.

"You heard what I said. And I know it's sudden, but I need to know." Hanabi said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked away from the girl as she blushed more.

"Well...well um..." Sakura mumbled.

Hanabi frowned and realized that her plan was probably not going to work.

"I see what this is. You don't like him. It's because of him being gay, isn't it?" Hanabi said.

Sakura gasped and looked back at her while waving her arms back and forth.

"No, Hanabi! It isn't that I **don't** like him! I actually **do**! And he isn't gay...I don't know where you get that at..." Sakura blurted out.

Hanabi's eyes widened, and inner Hanabi was cheering.

"Ah! You do like him!" Hanabi said.

Sakura smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't say that I just like him...I'd say I like him...a little more then just like..." Sakura said.

Hanabi clapped her hands together; the next part of 'Operation NejiSaku' was about to fall into perfect place.

"Then if you really want to get together with him, you'll read this." Hanabi said as she reached into her backpack.

Sakura rose an eyebrow as Hanabi pulled out a brown, leather book.

"Hanabi, what's-" Sakura said but Hanabi cut her off.

"This is Neji's _diary_." Hanabi replied.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face paled slightly.

"How the heck did you get that? And you should probably put that back anyway, it's wrong to read other people's diaries!" Sakura scolded.

Hanabi looked annoyed.

"Look, it was easy. I used my byakugan to see where it was kept; and it was hidden under his mattress." Hanabi replied to the question as she smirked. Sakura gave her a disapproving look. "Read it and you'll understand _**everything**_!" Hanabi added.

Sakura scowled.

"Hanabi, I won't do that! That's interfering with Neji's privacy!" Sakura said.

Hanabi crossed her arms with the diary still in her hands.

"But aren't you _**dieing **_to know how he _feels_ about you?" Hanabi taunted while dangling the book.

Sakura's mouth opened. The problem was that she really did want to know what he thought about her. But at the same time she knew it was wrong.

…**...**

"_Read it and you'll understand **everything**!" Hanabi added._

…**...**

Sakura sighed, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She knew that Hanabi had won.

"...Alright. I'll read it." Sakura mumbled.

Hanabi smiled and threw the diary to her, and she caught it easily with only two fingers.

"Good. At least you understand now! You can read the diary whenever you want. There's no set time!" Hanabi said.

Sakura forced a smile.

"Uh...okay then! I guess I'll be going then..." Sakura said as she pressed her fingers together and disappeared ninja-style.

Hanabi smirked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**The Next Morning...**

The next morning, Team Kurenai had left the village and prepared to go to the Land of Lightning.

Just before they left, Naruto and Hinata had shared their goodbyes. And Naruto quickly gave Hinata a kiss on the lips which made Kiba tremble. The only person who noticed that, was Shino.

And then Naruto stared at them until they were completely out of sight. Then he sighed and started walking off to Ichiraku's.

"(I'm sure going to miss Hinata for a month...I can't believe that Grandma Tsunade actually let her go on the mission although she's pregnant! ...Well, maybe there was a good reason behind that...)" Naruto thought as he put his hands in his pants pockets and walked off.

Naruto had arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down to wait for the ramen to be cooked. He talked to Ayame for a few minutes.

"Everything's going good? Then how come your friends Sakura and Neji came over here yesterday asking if we've seen you. And they said something about you disappearing..." The owner asked.

Naruto frowned.

"Um...it's nothing, really." Naruto said.

Ayame's face fell and she sighed.

"It doesn't seem like it, Naruto..." Ayame said.

Naruto sighed and sat there tapping is fingers on the counter, but suddenly a blurry image entered through his mind.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"(What the? I see some kinda image...wait! It might be another image of what happened while me and Hinata were drunk! C'mon baby, get more clear so I can see!)" Naruto thought.

…**...**

_A drunk Naruto and Hinata were at Ino's house for the party. Both were dancing real wild along with Lee, who was still wearing a lamp shade on his head and singing **70's** songs as opposed to 80's songs. It was unknown if he was completely drunk like Naruto and Hinata. He must have got drunk on some alcohol with less strength because he wasn't completely wild enough to use 'The Drunken Fist'._

"_YEAH! TEAR DOWN THE WALLS!" A drunk Sasuke shouted as he danced in a drunk fashion with a drunk fangirl._

_Suddenly, Temari ran into the room, dragging a drunk Shikamaru with her. She scowled as she ran up to Ino who wasn't drunk yet, but was flirting carelessly with a drunk Kankuro; his clothes were wrinkled and his hat was about to fall off his head. He was also wearing a ring on his nose and hugging Tenten's headband._

"_INO!" Temari shouted._

_Ino yelped and turned around to face the wind mistress._

"_What, Temari? Oooo! Are you planning on 'having a little fun' with Shikamaru since he's drunk?" Ino asked as she pointed to him._

_Shikamaru was in his own little drunk world mumbling the lyrics to the song 'Bringin' Sexy Back' and zipping and unzipping his jacket._

_Temari scowled at the younger blond and then back at the drunk Nara who's apparently gonna 'bring sexy back'._

"_No! I'm here to yell at you for getting my boyfriend drunk, and getting my brother drunk as well!" Temari shouted._

_Kankuro giggled and waved the headband in the air._

"_...Petty wittle...flibben, Tari! Wurs one's...in hic...hab must!" Kankuro slurred. (Translation: "...Pretty little ribbon, Temari! Wear one...in hair must!)_

_Ino crossed her arms._

"_Temari...Shikamaru isn't your boyfriend..." A still-not-yet-drunk Chouji corrected as he walked by with a bunch of chips and phone books. Nobody knew where he got the phone books; phones don't even exist yet!_

_Temari blushed and then scowled again._

"_When you invited us, I had no idea you would get us drunk like maniacs! I'm glad Gaara didn't get to come, or he'd be drunk too! WE'RE 'OUTTA HERE!" Temari shouted._

_Temari then huffed and grabbed Kankuro's arm. She then dragged her self-proclaimed boyfriend and her brother through the kitchen and to the door._

_Ino scowled._

_Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata where still drunk and where sitting all crushed up together on the couch while a drunk Anko dragged a still-not-drunk Kiba to the outside of Ino's room upstairs._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_**Upstairs...**_

_Anko snickered in a drunk way as she dragged Kiba to Ino's room._

"_Hey! Hic...hic...'wanna see some fun?" Anko asked as she smirked._

_Kiba was horrified and backed up._

"_...Um...actually...no!" Kiba said._

_Anko rose her eyebrow suggestively and backed Kiba up against the wall. She then seductively ran her fingers over his chest._

"_Heh...hic...it'll be **fun**! And I'll...hic...show you the definition of **wild**!" Anko said._

_Kiba's eyes widened._

"_Look, you get away! Your just drunk, and...I don't even know who the heck you are!" Kiba shouted._

_Anko scowled and hiccuped again._

"_Why won't you hic...have hic...sex with me?" Anko asked as she pouted seductively._

_Kiba gagged._

"_Because for one thing, your older then me and I don't do older women! And number two, I already like someone my age!" Kiba said._

_Ank smirked and licked her lips._

"_Then maybe I...hic...can make you forget about her!" Anko said._

_Kiba's eyes widened as Anko suddenly grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips on his, she kissed him very sloppy and Kiba could taste the very strong wine that was on her lips._

_Somehow, Kiba found the strength to pull away. He pulled away and she went flying back._

_Anko gasped and drunkenly took a few steps forward while he smirked._

"_That's right! I went there!" Kiba said._

_Anko scowled and drunkenly walked over to the bedroom door and opened it._

"_Well, I hic...guess...hic hic...that **I'M **gonna have to force you into it!" Anko said as she smirked and grabbed Kiba by his arm._

_Kiba's eyes widened as the drunk purple-haired woman dragged him into Ino's bedroom and locked the door behind her, and stripped off her clothes._

"_**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!**" Kiba screamed in terror from the room._

_But sadly, nobody heard him._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_**Back Downstairs...**_

_Naruto and Hinata where still drunk, and were making out on the couch. Suddenly, Naruto pulled away and smirked._

"_Hey...hic...Hinata, let's hic...go to...hic...MY PLACE!" Naruto declared._

_Hinata giggled like a drunk person._

"_Whatever you say...HIC...Naruto..hic-UZUMAKI!" Hinata shouted._

_Naruto smirked and grabbed Hinata's wrist, they both walked outside in a drunk fashion._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Naruto and Hinata walked outside Ino's yard and past a drunk Shikamaru and Kankuro throwing up in the flower garden while Temari stood over them with towels._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_**At Naruto's House...**_

_Naruto kicked open the door to his house while carrying Hinata bridal style. She was giggling, but it didn't help that she was sounding like she was gonna puke any minute._

"_Ah...now let's have some fun!" Naruto said, he almost slurred it._

_Naruto tossed him and Hinata's shoes to who-knows-where, and then took her to the kitchen._

…**...**

Naruto gasped.

"(Oh...oh my god! Kiba was gonna get raped by Anko? And that must have been the prequel to the scene of me and Hinata with the 'T-rated scene on the table'!)" Naruto thought.

Ayame gasped.

"Naruto, why are you so pale?" Ayame asked.

Naruto's face fell and he didn't respond. He knew we had to somehow contact Hinata about the image. But there was no way. ...It would just have to wait...

_Continued._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hmm...so that's why Kiba was so defensive when Kurenai thought he had sex with Hinata! Boy, Kiba's probably traumatized! _

Anyway, let me know how the chapter was and stuff. It was kinda long I know...the reason behind that, is the fact that this story will be on a short hiatus. I'm gonna write the next chapter soon which will be kinda short, and put it on a short hiatus.

I just need to update a few of my other stories. Once I'm done, the hiatus will be over. You understand, right, my readers? :)

**...Yeah, I guess I might as well give a little information for the next chapter: About ten days pass. And Sakura has yet to read Neji's diary. It's currently September the twentieth, and she's still in the middle of reading the scroll the old man gave her. Team Kurenai is still away, and Naruto becomes paranoid about Hinata having complications. Also, Neji and Sakura _JUST MIGHT_****get together finally! Is 'Operation: NejiSaku' a success?**

Anyway, please read and review! ^_^


	10. Filler Chap: Caught Up In The Moment!

Author's Note: Alright, the hiatus is officially over! Sorry for the little wait, but uh...that's how it is sometimes...-_-

Anyway, let's now begin! But I have to warn 'ya, this chapter will be either shorter or longer. But there's a good reason for that. It doesn't really advance the story, but it kind of clears up Neji and Sakura's...as Hanabi would put it: "Cliche problem". Naruto and Hinata's problems are mentioned, but they don't really come in much for the next two chapters due to her being away.

I'd like to clear a few things up though before we begin:

One; Anko couldn't hold her liquor and stay sober because Ino had liquor that was way too strong. Let's just say that she spent one heck of an amount on the stuff and leave it at that. ;)

Two; Anko was severely drunk when she raped Kiba. So, she is pregnant. But she doesn't know. However, she and Kiba did it at around the same time as Hinata and Naruto so Anko is about...one month into the pregnancy like Hinata at this current time. But...I could have my calculations wrong...I ain't a doctor and I don't of an I.Q. Of over human points, so don't expect me to be able to perfectly calculate things. -_-'

Three, It took a little more time for the baby to form inside Hinata then Anko. And it isn't because of the pregnancy stages. There is a little reason between the lines as to why the pregnancy symptoms and the stages are taking a harder toll on her. But I'm not gonna go into detail. ...That will be explained in the next chapter so be prepared! :)

Finally four, Tsunade had a good reason for sending Hinata away. It wasn't because she didn't care, and it wasn't because she was stupid and not thinking, the reason will be explained in the next chapter as well. Be prepared for that too! And if any reviewer asks, she WASN'T high on her sake! =.=

...Sorry for the LONG note! I'll stop my annoying rambling and start now...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Ten...

**Ten Days Later On September Twentieth...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sakura yawned rather loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was currently at the hospital working, but she was on her break and reading the scroll that the loud man in the library gave her.

She still hadn't quite found what she was looking for. But tried to remain positive; being negative wouldn't get her anywhere after all. The problem was that the scroll had quite a lot of contents within it.

...One thing that bothered the pink-haired kunoichi, was the fact that she hadn't had much time to read it with all the distractions. And due to her work as well.

"..." Sakura groggily propped her head up and her tired eyes gazed over the new section of the scroll she was reading.

'...I don't seem to be getting anywhere. And do to my schedule...' Sakura thought.

Sakura then yawned again and shifted herself around.

'...I really want to help Naruto, Hinata too. But I can't find the answers that I need. Did the old man set me up?' Sakura thought as she read.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_'Mysterious Mind'? What is this, sir?" Sakura asked._

_The old man nervously glanced around as if he was making sure nobody was listening. Then he smiled and his hand over the side of his mouth._

"_It explains the mind. That's all I can say. Just **take **it." The old man whispered._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sakura groaned and then set the scroll down on the table. She took a sip of coffee and sighed.

'...That old man did seem kind of suspicious. And he was acting like a spy giving the capture victim the evidence knowing that misfortune would bestow them or something...' Sakura thought.

But Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when a non-shinobi nurse walked into the room up to the table.

The nurse walked up looking very concerned. She was about twenty nine years of age and was slightly chubby. But she had nice features and was wearing a simple uniform. She was Aki. Named after a season due to the fact that she was born in Autumn. She has straight and flat red hair that goes a little past her chin, and black eyes.

"Sakura? You okay?" Aki asked as she walked up to the younger girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

Sakura mumbled something tiredly and then yawned as she sat up and looked up at Aki.

"Wha...huh? Aki, when did you get there?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Aki frowned.

"...Forget that. But what about you? You look pretty much dead over here! You okay?" Aki asked concerned.

Sakura's face fell. The truth was that she wasn't okay. She'd been staying up at late hours trying to find the answer to the heiress and jinchurki's problems. And she'd also be busy at the hospital as well. She was probably only getting three hours of sleep at the most when counted up.

"...Oh, um...everything's fine..." Sakura lied as she avoided the woman's gaze.

Aki looked even more concerned.

"Are you sure? I know when something's wrong, Sakura. Just tell me. Is it about Miss Hinata Hyuuga getting pregnant?" Aki asked.

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of plates. She then whipped her head around to look at the confused woman.

"Repeat the question please, Aki." Sakura said in a wary tone as she grabbed her pink hair.

Aki blinked and crossed her arms. She was kind of suspicious about Sakura's odd behavior.

"...All I asked was 'Is this about Miss Hinata Hyuuga being pregnant?'" Aki repeated as she rose an eyebrow.

Sakura paled and stood up from the table nearly knocking over her coffee in the process.

"H-how do you know that?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the red-headed woman's shoulders.

Aki looked frightened and pulled away.

"I was at Ichiraku's and the owner and his daughter told me! They said Naruto told them that..." Aki explained.

Sakura then gasped and scowled as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered barely audible as she trembled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto sighed as he glanced over at the tree he just used the rasengan on. Ever since he'd found out that his chakra nature was wind, and that he could improve the resengan, he'd been working very hard to master that. And since then he's quite perfected it. But a little practice to keep himself on his toes couldn't hurt either.

Suddenly, he yelped as a pain shot through his ankle. He then fell forward onto his knees and panted.

"Ah! What the heck happened?" Naruto shouted.

Naruto then groaned and sat up while rubbing his ankle. There was only one solution as to why that would happen suddenly: it was some kind of omen. And somewhere in the village, a certain girl he knows has a killing aura surrounding her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Back With Sakura...**

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes were closed too.

'...Well, I didn't really want this to be revealed to the village yet. After all, this could affect the Hyuuga's reputation...and that wouldn't be good for one of the village's most superior and influential clans...' Sakura thought.

Sakura then opened her eyes to see Aki staring at her quizically.

'It's out now. So much for trying to help the Hyuuga...' Sakura thought as she bit her lip.

"Sakura?" Aki asked as she waved her hand in Sakura's face.

Sakura yawned and tossed her hair back over her shoulders.

"...Um...well, yes. I've been over-working myself to help her and the clan itself through this rough time. I really didn't want anybody else to find out; it could damage the Hyuuga reputation." Sakura explained.

Aki nodded and her face fell as Sakura continued.

"...I really do want to help. And I have to help Naruto as well. He kind of...plays an...ah...rather large role in this whole situation." Sakura finished.

Aki thought for a minute and shook her head.

"It sounds quite stressful...hey, why don't you go home and rest? You earn it after all your work!" Aki asked.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh no, Aki! I could never just ditch work today!" Sakura defended.

Aki smiled and laughed.

"But we don't really have any patients other then Shikamaru Nara and Hana Inuzuka! Besides, I'm sure I can talk them into letting you leave. They'd understand." Aki replied.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Aki." Sakura said.

Sakura then yawned again and grabbed the scroll that the old man gave her. Afterwards she said goodbye to Aki and headed home so she could go rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Shortly Afterwards...**

Sakura rubbed her tired eyes and walked up to her doorstep. She then got out her keys and put them into the door. She would have opened it by then, but a familiar voice suddenly filled her ears.

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and dropped her keys at the voice; it was definitely Tenten's voice. Sakura then turned around to see Tenten standing in front of her with a big grin on her face. Sakura had no idea why the brown-haired weapon mistress was at her doorstep. Could she need something?

"Tenten! What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

As Tenten crossed her arms and stared down at the ground apparently trying to find a way to put her words together, Sakura quickly scanned her seventeen year old appearance: Tenten hair is quite longer then it was, and she no longer wears it in it's trademark buns but rather in long pigtails that cover her chest. She also wears a dark red kunoichi shirt with long sleeves and reveals her bellybutton with netting covering it, brown kunoichi pants, red sandals, and her headband is still worn around her forehead; it holds her pigtails together. And despite it being a few years, she's still a tomboy and has improved even more in her weapon fighting and learned many jutsu centering around them. It's safe to say that she's a good example for a kunoichi; she doesn't worry and panic over her appearance, and is willing to fight and train until she gives out.

"Um...well, I was strolling through the village since Lady Tsunade informed me, Lee, and Neji that we wouldn't be going on the mission after all. Can you believe that? I really wanted to go on it and hone my skills!" Tenten explained.

Sakura nodded and wiped the lint off her clothes: She now wears a dark pink, sleeveless kimono style shirt, a black skirt with fishnets under that, and some dark pink open boots with her toes visible. Her headband now covers her forehead; she's decided to finally wear it the way it's typically worn by most. Although Naruto still kind of misses seeing her large forehead sometimes. Anyway, Sakura was wearing her uniform from the hospital right now; not that outfit.

"Anyway! So I was walking through the village to get to the tea house. Well, I saw Naruto and Lee outside of a store talking. So I walked up to them and joined the conversation naturally! ...Long story short: Naruto told me that Hanabi told him that you got some _feelings_ for _Neji_!" Tenten finished with a smirk.

Sakura immediately blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Good for 'ya, Sakura. I'm glad that you're finally pursuing a guy that's compatible with you! I really do hope it works out." Tenten said as she smiled.

Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"...Ah...well, thanks. But don't you like him?" Sakura asked.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"...Eh...I did. But that was a couple years back. I kind of got over him the day that Sasuke came back. Isn't that ironic?" Tenten asked.

Sakura giggled slightly and somehow got lost in memories.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_A sixteen year old Tenten and a fifteen year old Sakura nervously step into the Hokage's office._

"_Ah, you must have heard the news, Sakura."_

_Sakura smiled shyly as she looked at her stressed out teacher sitting at her desk in the middle of paperwork._

"_Um...yeah I heard. So it's really true? I can't believe it!" Sakura asked._

_Tenten smirked._

"_I can't either! Who would have thought-" Tenten commented but cut herself off for some reason._

_Tsunade nodded._

"_Of course this is hard to believe. I really was stunned at first when I saw...**him** with my own eyes." Tsunade said._

_Sakura shuffled her feet slightly._

"_Can I see him?" Sakura asked._

_Tenten then took a step forward._

"_Can **we** see him? I feel like...you know, it's been a while since I've seen him." Tenten asked._

_Tsunade sighed and looked away._

"_...I suppose so." Tsunade replied. She then looked serious as she turned back to look at the two girls. "But...but I advise you to stay on your toes. Stay sharp in his presence." Tsunade warned._

_Sakura and Tenten exchanged confused looks._

"_...Wha-why? I mean...he came back. He came back, doesn't that mean that **he's** not evil anymore?" Tenten asked._

_Sakura's face fell and she crossed her arms._

_'...Well, he could still be evil. But maybe he changed...' Sakura thought._

_Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows together._

"_...We have reason to believe that he's still evil. After all, he did not come back completely **willingly**. It took Naruto to fully convince him." Tsunade replied._

_Tenten gasped and Sakura smiled._

"_...Anyway, the ANBU are done interrogating him, and we have used the ultimate punishment on him for betraying us. So...he's in the hospital now recovering from his severe wounds." Tsunade explained._

_Sakura's eyes widened._

"_W-wounds? Are they...are they that bad?" Sakura asked._

_Tsunade closed her eyes._

"_Well, they aren't life-threatening. But they are kind of bad. He was covered in blood, marks, and looked pretty bad when him and Naruto trudged into the office with two ANBU. It might still be safe, but be careful because the ANBU had to put him under a very powerful genjutsu just to get answers from him, and he could still have after-affects..." Tsunade explained._

_Sakura bit her lip._

"_...I want to see him anyway. There's something...there's something I **must** know and he's the only person who can tell me. Let's go see him, Tenten." Sakura said._

_Tenten looked at Sakura and nodded._

"_...Of course. 'What the heck could **Sasuke** possibly tell her?'" Tenten said and thought as she furrowed her eyebrows together._

_The two kunoichi bowed and left._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenten smirked.

"Anyway, when are you gonna tell Neji? You know...he probably feels the same way." Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Tenten, I can't just walk up to him and announce my feelings! I have to do it in a logical and planned out way so I won't look like an idiot fangirl. That's what I've learned from all those years of chasing Sasuke and then Naruto. Besides, Neji never really acts like he likes me. And he never even at least _tries_ to hint it!" Sakura said.

Tenten's face fell.

'But he does like you! It's so obvious...' Tenten thought as she crossed her arms and looked up at the sky.

Tenten then smiled and walked closer to Sakura, she put her hand on her shoulder and had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Listen, this might be obvious, but I have been on a team with Neji for quite a few years now. And let's just say that I know him and his ways..." Tenten said. She then sighed and paused before continuing. "...You see Sakura, Neji is **NEVER** one to show emotions. And they're always hidden. I have a feeling that somewhere you are special to him. Although he'll never admit that...heck, maybe he will one day!" Tenten finished.

Sakura's face fell and she slipped out from Tenten's grip.

"...I wish that could be true, Tenten. But...from what I've learned in the past few years, never get your hopes up with things like love." Sakura sadly said.

Tenten sighed as Sakura shook her head and went into her house. Then some bushes nearby rustled and a certain eleven year old Hyuuga jumped out from them and gracefully landed to her feet.

"Darn it!" Hanabi shouted.

Tenten crossed her arms.

"Look Hanabi, I was sure she'd get where I was hinting at. But she...she didn't! What can you possibly do now? After all, those two should be together...and soon." Tenten said.

Hanabi then scowled and adjusted her headband.

"Oh, they _**WILL **_get together, I swear it! But...'Operation NejiSaku' is far from over, Tenten!" Hanabi declared with a smirk.

Tenten frowned and started to walk away.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Hanabi." Tenten called out.

Hanabi continued to smirk and she rubbed her hands together. She knew exactly how to make Sakura's role in the whole thing fall into place; put Neji's diary on her nightstand where she'd remember where it was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Shortly...**

Sakura yawned loudly as she entered her bedroom. She then rubbed the back of her neck and threw her bag and walked to her closet to change out of her uniform.

...After she changed back into her clothes. But not all of them; just a t-shirt and the black skirt without the fishnets. She then crashed onto her bed and fell asleep on top of the covers.

Since she was asleep, she didn't notice a certain little Hyuuga girl sneak into her room and inconspicuously, move the diary onto her nightstand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Much Later When Sakura Woke Up...**

Sakura suddenly mumbled something and then opened her eyes. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed.

"...Ugh...how long have I been asleep?" Sakura wondered aloud as she glanced around.

Sakura frowned when she looked over at the window to see it was dark outside. Wait...wasn't that window closed when she took her nap?

Sakura then groaned as she leaned over and grabbed her clock. The time read: 7:35. She then gasped.

"I've been asleep for five hours!" Sakura shouted in complete shock.

The weird thing was, Sakura was still kind of tired but she felt more rested. The medic rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to her window and closed the window and curtains.

When she walked back over to her nightstand, she saw it: Neji's diary laying innocently on it just taunting to be read. Sakura bit her lip as she stared at it; she's been wanting to read it. But she was so busy, and she knew it was wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Read this and you'll understand **everything**!"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sakura then sighed and walked over to her bed. She picked it up and flipped through the pages randomly. She hoped that it wouldn't be anything too personal. She just wanted to report to Hanabi that she read it and make her happy.

'...I hope there's nothing too personal in here. After all...this is **Neji Hyuuga** we're talking about. He never expresses emotion and probably vents and unleashes all the bottled up stuff in her...' Sakura thought.

Sakura then stopped flipping and rose an eyebrow as her finger touched the page. She then decided to read that one, she licked her lips and started reading to herself:

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dear Diary:_

_Current Location; bedroom._

_Time; exactly 9:00 PM._

_Date; February 7th (I am sixteen as I write this)._

…_Well, I am about to go to bed right now. But first there's something I really must get off my chest..._

_Today, I returned back from that B-ranked mission to the Land of Waves. Which I mentioned earlier in other entries I'm positive._

_Anyway, Lee, Guy Sensei, and Tenten were walking back to the village. And as usual, Lee and Sensei were way ahead going on and on quite endlessly about 'youth', 'passion', and 'endurance'. Ah...actually, I don't really remember all of it. I sort of tuned out towards the beginning...I'm kind of glad in a way actually._

_This was a team mission. And because of that, I dared not to write in you around Lee and Tenten. After all, they would not understand why I have you...if none of my family understands, they would not either._

_Anyway, Tenten randomly started up a pointless conversation. I don't know why she did...but somehow along the way, she brought up...**Sakura**. Well, to be specific, she asked me...what I thought about Sakura. ...I was frozen. I couldn't...I couldn't figure what to say._

_Those big brown eyes stared at me curiously...and it did no help either..._

_Truthfully, I don't really understand what I think about her. I mean...I just...well..._

_Darn it...I feel some heat rise to my face just thinking about it...I really despise flushing so much..._

_Look...I don't really know how I feel about Sakura. She's...well, she's very strong-willed and kind of cute too._

…_.Oh, darn it. My face feels like it's on fire now...why must it always be like this? Every time I think about her I feel so-_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she quickly closed the diary and set it in her lap. Her heart was beating quite fast and a nice pink blush dusted over her cheeks; easily clashing with her pink hair.

'...That was getting a little to personal...er...maybe I'll just skip through some past entries that weren't from last year...' Sakura thought as she opened back up the diary.

Her pale fingers traced through the pages of very good hand-writing and found an entry that hopefully wasn't too personal. She then started reading to herself:

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dear Diary:_

_Current Location; in the living room._

_Time; Exactly 12:00 AM._

_Date; December 5th. (I am thirteen as I write this.)_

_...Couldn't sleep. For some reason I just couldn't. Maybe it is because of all the panic feeling of this past day. ...In one day, I was fighting Naruto in the last Chuunin Exams, then I find out the real reason why my father chose to be used, I start seeing all the people I know and the world around me differently, and then the village is under attack followed by the Third's death. I cannot believe all that has happened in such little time._

_...I knew everything was starting to change after I fought Naruto. There was something about him that seemed...well, it seemed a little interesting. And although he may not realize, I think that he has some kind of special ability that only a rare few could possess._

_Like I was just saying, I went to visit Hinata at the hospital...I don't know why I did. I just...I guess somewhere I must have found some concern for her in this short amount of time. She seemed surprised to see me, but she smiled anyway and started up a conversation as if nothing had even happened._

_How could she even act normally about this? It really is strange...your fate-obsessive cousin injures you greatly, nearly gives your crush awful injuries, and then comes to visit you but you act as if everything is all right? I must find out what caused that and..._

_Oh, darn it! I see Hanabi's silhouette walking through! Ah...better hide you..._

_I'll finish what I was saying later. Let's sit here and hope Hanabi does not know that you're a diary._

_-Neji_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura smiled slightly. She then started flipping through more pages.

...Sometime later, her big green eyes scanned over the remaining entries she hadn't read it; she had read a lot. But one entry stood out the most; she saw her name written several times.

"What's this?" Sakura wondered aloud as she looked over at it.

Sakura then silently read this entry:

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dear Diary:_

_Current Location; bedroom._

_Time: At least 10:06 PM._

_Date: July 2nd. (I am seventeen as I write this)._

_See, I really should be asleep at this hour. But I really need to get away and tell...at least one soul (although technically, you are a book...)_

_...Today was rather uneventful actually...and truthfully, the only thing out of the ordinary was Uncle Hiashi yelling some complete nonsense...what was it you ask? Well...here's an example:_

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR DANG HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO! I BUY THE **EXPENSIVE** BRAND!" ...Ah...I don't think I want to know what was going on._

_Anyway, I kind of don't feel comfortable talking about Uncle Hiashi's shouting..._

_So, let me tell you something. I...I think I've finally come to a realization. Now...ugh...I'm getting all flustered just thinking about it, but this must be accepted sooner or later._

…_..I like Sakura Haruno.-_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of plates as she read the last sentence. Her face now bright red and her heart was racing in her chest.

'Neji...' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes.

Sakura then opened them and stared down at the diary re-reading the same sentence that shocked her.

'...Likes me. I-I need to continue reading! This feels so wrong but...TO HECK WITH MY CONSCIOUS!' Sakura thought as she furrowed her eyebrows together and continued reading.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_...Honestly, 'like' would be an understatement._

_As Hanabi would put this...I guess I '**Really like**' Sakura._

_But...I don't know how it came to this. I mean...she's a little younger then me...but...hmm...would our age difference really matter?_

_And..I guess I should have realized this way sooner. Sakura is a very amazing girl and...she's just very beautiful. ...I can't believe I actually think this. And what's worse, is that I could never actually say all of this to her face._

_I mean, I guess I am being very cowardly with all this. But...how the heck would I even tell her?_

_After all, Sakura is known to have bad luck with other guys...well, from what I've been told and have seen from a safe, inconspicuous distance. _

_Know that I seem pretty pathetic. And...sigh...I might as well admit this right now: I would not even know how to tell the cherry blossom that I like her. And besides, Lee is...completely, and devotedly in love with her. I wouldn't really want to take Sakura away from him. After all, he would have a meltdown if I did. And then what kind of friend would I be?_

_And well...I'm being real pathetic now that I continue thinking about it...and..._

_I know that I have really scolded Hinata in the past about not being able to tell Naruto how she feels. Maybe I should just...come completely honest and try to tell her right to her face like Hinata did-well...**attempted** to?_

_...Could I really do that though? ...I don't think...I don't think I would ever be able to. I think now I finally understand how Hinata felt. Of course, her situation was a little different then mine, so...I should consider that._

_Another thing to consider, is the way I never show emotion. If I cannot show emotion that easily, how would I even be able to tell her?_

_Honestly, this is really a secret. I haven't told really anyone. I considered telling Lee, but decided against that at first thought. Then there was Tenten...I knew she would really listen. But...at the last minute, Ino ran up and dragged her away. I really don't want to know where she was dragging my poor teammate to._

_Guy Sensei? ...Ah...yes...out without a second thought. And besides...when have I ever opened up to him? He would probably give me a very long and useless lecture on youth and Springtime and...I really don't want to have to go through the torture of the day after my thirteenth birthday when he **insisted** he give me the 'talk'. ...Well, at least I was able to slip away when he started..._

_I also debated on going to the other clan members...but then again, I realized that I would be telling a bunch of old men who could never attract women about my personal life._

_...Back to the drawing board. I considered telling Naruto...but that was out immediately because of his big mouth. The only people left is Hinata, Hanabi, and Uncle Hiashi. I took out Hanabi. She would never understand. I also took out Uncle Hiashi; he would ignore my dilemma._

_And...Hinata remained. And so, I told her. She swore she would keep it a secret...but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed the whole time I told her._

_...Will I ever actually be able to tell Sakura? That I do not know._

_-Neji._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura's eyes widened even more as she closed the diary and set it next to her on her bed. She opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to say something, but couldn't. She stopped pretty fast though, because she thought she looked stupid.

'...I can't believe this. Neji really thinks that? And Hinata KNEW the whole time without telling me?' Sakura thought as she blushed.

The pink-haired medic crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

"Well...Hanabi sure was right. But I can't believe this! And now...I not only have to deal with Naruto and Hinata's situation, but MINE as well..." Sakura said aloud.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**A Little Later At The Hyuuga Residence...**

It was currently 10:00 PM. And Neji was outside Hanabi's room knocking on her door. On the outside he appeared calm but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Hanabi, are you awake?" Neji asked through the door.

He got a groan and some mumbling as a response.

"I need to talk to you. Come out." Neji said.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, let me just get out of bed!"

Neji then sighed and backed up from the door as he heard footsteps from the inside. Hanabi then opened the door and stepped out in a pair of red pajamas and her hair pulled back.

"What's up? Why the heck are you knocking on my door so late?" Hanabi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Neji looked at her.

"...My diary isn't in my room. And I have seen it for ten days. At first I thought I misplaced it, but I have checked everywhere." Neji explained. He then crossed his arms and broke the pause. "...I came to the conclusion that **you** must have it. And if you do, give it back." Neji finished.

Hanabi blinked, smirked, and snickered slightly.

"...Um...heh...see, I don't have your diary. I took it, but I don't have it..." Hanabi replied.

Neji sighed.

"...Oh. Alright, I guess I'll just go ask Uncle Hiashi if he knows where it is." Neji said as he walked off.

Hanabi grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"...Sakura has it." Hanabi informed.

Neji then stopped walking and froze right there. His eyes widened and he turned around to the eleven year old.

"What? Sakura has it? ..._Sakura Haruno_ has it?" Neji asked.

Hanabi nodded.

Neji then put his hands over his mouth as his face expression turned from a not caring look, to a look of pure shock. Hanabi couldn't help but giggle; he looked like was about to scream.

"...But...it ain't that bad, right? I mean...she'll finally know **everything**!" Hanabi said as she crossed her arms.

Neji closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.  
"Hanabi, that is exactly what I _don't_ want her to know! And she is probably reading it right now as we speak..." Neji said.

Hanabi frowned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_But aren't you **dieing **to know how he **feels** about you?" Hanabi taunted while dangling the book._

_Sakura's mouth opened. The problem was that she really did want to know what he thought about her. But at the same time she knew it was wrong._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Neji, what's so bad if she finds out? I mean, it is about time she finds out. Don't you want her?" Hanabi asked.

Neji blushed slightly and shook his head.  
"Hanabi, you just don't understand. I have to go get it before she reads it. I will be back in at least thirty minutes." Neji said.

Hanabi then blinked as Neji walked off. The weird thing was, it was raining outside and he was about to walk through the village in the rain...oh well, at least it was kind of romantic in an odd way. Hanabi then yawned and went back to bed knowing that 'Operation: NejiSaku' was about to be complete.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Shortly, At Sakura's House...**

Neji sighed as he walked to Sakura's doorstep and got out of the rain. He couldn't believe that he just walked through the rain just to get a diary back. And the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it was starting to seem.

Anyway, he knocked on the door but didn't get a response.

'...No response. She must be either asleep or can't hear me.' Neji thought.

Neji then sighed as he leaned against the door and watched the rain fall. He looked pretty bad: his hair was soaked, his clothes were soaked, and his white shirt was now see-through. And it didn't help that there was no under-shirt.

'...I cannot let this stop me. I have to see what is going on.' Neji thought.

Neji then backed up and activated his byakugan. He glanced around through the house with it and saw Sakura in her bedroom...reading his diary still.

'...Oh, no...' Neji thought as his eyes widened.

He then deactivated his byakugan and leaned against the door in defeat. He felt heat now flood to his face.

'...She knows everything now. I am pretty sure...how can I face her now?' Neji thought.

Neji sighed and his hand randomly brushed over the doorknob; opening the door in the process. He then realized that the door was unlocked.

'The door is...unlocked. Ugh...I feel so stupid right now...' Neji thought as he opened the door wider and stepped into the dark living room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Inside Sakura's House...**

Neji wandered through the dark house using his byakugan to see. And then he noticed that a door on the second floor as creaked slightly and light was coming through; Sakura was obviously in there.

'Alright...now to act natural and don't lose my cool...' Neji thought as he knocked on the door.

Some gasping was heard in response. Along with stumbling sounds and a few curses. Then a certain green-eyed kunoichi opened the door and the eyes widened at the sight of him.

"...N-Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji blinked and noticed that she had the diary in her hands.

"...I came to get that." Neji replied.

Sakura bit her lip and glanced down at the mentioned item in her hands; caught red-handed was how she felt.

"...Um...yeah...uh...I-I mean..." Sakura stammered as she rubbed the back of her neck. She then sighed and continued to explain herself. "Look...I really didn't meant to take it...I-I knew it was very wrong and against privacy and all..." Sakura explained; she fumbled over every word and it all came out awful.

Neji then glanced down at the floor; attempting to fight back a severe blush.

"...I understand. Hanabi...Hanabi told me that she gave it to you. And...I guess you read it, didn't you?" Neji said.

Sakura's face fell and she handed him the diary.

"...I really am sorry. Thanks for understanding though. But...I did read it and..." Sakura mumbled.

Neji sighed and set the diary on a nearby shelf.

'...This is so embarrassing...what is she going to say now?' Neji thought.

Sakura then smiled and closed her eyes.

"...I thought it was real sweet; all the stuff you wrote about me." Sakura finished as she opened her eyes.

Emerald green eyes met pearl eyes.

"What? You really...thought so?" Neji asked.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yeah. And...you honestly think all that? Was that why you were acting so weird lately?" Sakura asked as she rose an eyebrow.

Neji then nodded.

Sakura looked surprised and then she clapped her hands under her chin.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me? I would have understood because...I-I feel the same way! I don't know when this started, but...I do know not that I do!" Sakura blurted out causing Neji to looked pretty stunned. "...And I know that I have had some pretty bad luck with guys in the past...but I'm gonna more on! The past shouldn't haunt nobody. I'm sorry if this is forward, but I can't stop myself!" Sakura finished blurting out.

Neji blinked repeatedly at her weird outburst. Was she for real?

Sakura then took in a deep breath, and suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga's neck; which caused him to inwardly gasp and a pretty noticeable blush on his face.

"...I've been waiting a long time for **this**. If you feel the same, then please do not **hesitate**. Neji, please just know that I really don't want to re-live the past forever!" Sakura said in Neji's ear. Her voice was low and sounded a tad hoarse.

Neji had no idea what was going on. He couldn't really believe that this was really happening. He blinked and stared at the pink-haired medic.

"...What are you talking-" Neji was cut off by lips crash onto his.

It took a full five seconds after that for Neji to fully register what was happening: Sakura was kissing _him_. It wasn't Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, or any of the other teenage male population of the village; it was _him_.

...And before Neji knew it, he was kissing back. ...And then soon the kiss became less innocent. Pretty quickly the kiss was quite passionate. ...And rapidly turning into a lusty one. ...Soon they were crushed up against the wall. And quickly, it had turned into completely full-blown making out. And then...they somehow stumbled into Sakura's room onto her bed. And...Sakura's skirt just flew to the floor. And...is that Neji's shirt right next to it? ...And did he just-wait...oh, boy...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**The Very Next Morning At The Hyuuga Residence...**

Neji trembled as he warily opened the door to the house and carefully stepped in. He seemed a little jumpy and nervous.

'...I don't see Uncle Hiashi or Hanabi...at least I can get to my room without being noticed.' Neji thought as he closed the door.

When Neji turned around, he found Hiashi standing there looking at him confused.

"Neji? What are you doing?" Hiashi asked as he rose an eyebrow.

Neji's eyes widened and a voice in his head was telling him to take off and not answer that.

"...Ah...I was..." Neji muttered while rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

"Hanabi told me that you were not in your room this morning. In fact, we haven't seen you in any room of the house." Hiashi explained.

Neji was now sweating and continuing to look away from the older Hyuuga who stared at him suspiciously.

"Wait...why are your clothes so wrinkled?" Hiashi asked as he pointed.

Neji brushed a strand of his hair back and tried to think of something to say fast.

"...I was...ah...uh...out..." Neji stammered.

Hiashi's eyes widened as Neji started to tremble.

"Neji! What the heck is wrong with you? You're trembling!" Hiashi shouted.

Luckily, Hanabi strolled into the living room. She was dressed and smiling.

"Hey dad, I'm getting hungry and-hey, Neji! Wait...what's going on?"

Hiashi and Neji looked over at Hanabi who was pointing.

"...That's what I'd like to know." Hiashi said.

Hanabi rose an eyebrow.

"...Neji..." Hanabi muttered.

Neji then sighed and walked over to Hanabi.

"Hanabi, can I speak with you privately for a few seconds?" Neji asked.

Hanabi blinked and her face fell.

"Ummm...sure?" Hanabi replied.

Neji then grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Hiashi stood here confused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neji had drug Hanabi all the way up the stairs and into the halls of the second floor.

"What's going on, Neji?" Hanabi asked.

Neji sighed and put his hand over his face.  
"I cannot believe what I did last night...I feel so stupid..." Neji muttered.

Hanabi's eyes widened slightly and she waved her arms around.

"'**did what**'? _WHAT_? What did you do?" Hanabi asked.

Neji then crossed his arms and stared off into space.

"...But it was so sudden...and...and the moment felt so right..." Neji continued.

Hanabi was sweating bullets and she grabbed Neji's arm.

"WHAT WAS? Tell me!" Hanabi demanded.

Neji closed his eyes.

"Alright, I will tell you. But please don't freak out." Neji said.

Hanabi put her hands on her hips and Neji then got down and whispered something in her ear.

Hanabi's eyes widened to the size of plates and all the color drained from her face instantly. She looked ghostly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, Hiashi sighed as he sipped some tea. It had seemed like everything was calm at the moment. But then a loud shout echoed throughout the house:

"**WHAAAAAT? NEJI? YOU AND **_**SAKURA**_** HAD SEX LAST NIGHT? WHAAAT THE HECK?**"

The shouting made Hiashi gasp and spill his tea everywhere. It had sounded like Hanabi's voice.

'What the heck?' Hiashi thought.

Hiashi then briefly glanced at his spilled tea and dashed up the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neji's face was now bright red as he put his hand over his youngest cousin's mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was so pale looking.

"That is exactly why you can't tell-" Neji said but was cut off.

"What the heck? Neji had what with who when now?"

Neji and Hanabi gasped and turned to look at the new voice: Hiashi. He was standing there looking pretty shocked and...was that tea dripping off his shirt? Neji then turned even redder and pulled his hand back, meanwhile Hanabi was grabbing her hair with her hands.

Hiashi then crossed his arms and sighed.

"...Meeting. Now." Hiashi said.

Neji and Hanabi glanced at each other and then followed him into the living room warily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neji and Hanabi now sat on the couch staring at the floor. And Hiashi was standing in front of them.

"Alright, tell me this from the beginning. And leave no details out." Hiashi said.

Neji put his hand over his face.

"...Uncle Hiashi, I know this may be shocking. But...I really do not know _how_ it happened..." Neji said.

Hanabi closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

'Neji's gay...so Sakura must have gotten caught up in..._gay sex_. Wow.' Hanabi thought.

"...Listen, I just went to get something from her. But then this happened, that happened. And before I knew anything...we were in her bedroom." Neji continued.

Hiashi put his hand over his face.

"But Neji, why would you even get caught up into the moment so **easily**? I thought that you knew better then that! Whatever happened to that is beyond me!" Hiashi shouted.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Uncle Hiashi, why are you yelling? Hinata and Naruto had sex shamelessly and you hardly yelled at her when she came back home." Neji asked.

Hiashi's eye twitched.

"Neji! Hinata and Naruto were _**DRUNK**_! You and Sakura were _**NOT UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ALCOHOL**_! They didn't know what the heck was going on around them, but you two did know and you did it anyway! This is the perfect time to yell!" Hiashi yelled.

Neji then looked at the floor and Hanabi's face fell.

Hiashi then groaned and massaged his temples.

"I can't believe this. The the younger Hyuuga generation is ruining the clan's reputation and making it go downhill: Hinata got drunk accidentally and had sex with Naruto, Neji and Sakura were sober and had sex, and Hanabi's breaking village rules!" Hiashi shouted.

Hanabi spoke up.

"Dad, Neji's gay. Isn't that another thing that's ruining the clan? And what about Sakura's reputation? She'll go through the rest of her life as: '_The Pink-Haired Lady Who Had Gay Sex_'!" Hanabi commented.

Hiashi's eye twitched again.

"...Leave." Hiashi said to Hanabi in a flat tone.

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows together and then stood up. She quickly whispered something to Neji and walked off.

Neji and Hiashi then stared at each other for several seconds. Neji felt like he was about to have something horrible happen to him; have the same fate Hiashi was about to give Naruto when he first found out.

"...Well, I guess this isn't a good time to freak out. After all, Hinata's situation is way worse..." Hiashi said.

Neji glanced at the floor again and briefly flashbacked.

"...It is."

Hiashi then crossed his arms and started to walk away.

"...If Sakura gets pregnant, I'm throwing you out of the house, Neji." Hiashi threatened as he walked out of the room.

Neji's eyes widened and he gasped.

'Throw me out?' Neji thought.

Hanabi meanwhile, was secretly leaning over the staircase listening to everything. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle a dramatic gasp.

'...Dad's gonna throw him out of the house? What the heck was that about? ...Oh, I feel like I made a big mistake...' Hanabi thought as she started to walk away.

As Hanabi walked back through the halls on the second floor, a smirk somehow made it to her face. And it was obvious why; 'Operation NejiSaku' was complete. And she could finally stop and relax from all the work of playing matchmaker.

...But little does Hanabi know, she's going to have to play matchmaker yet again pretty soon. And what will become of Sakura? Will she become pregnant or not? How is Hinata doing on her mission? And also, will Neji really get thrown out of the house all because of that?

Continued.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

And...there! The tenth chapter! Sorry for not updating in a little while, but I had to catch up on my other fics in need of updating too! It is know off it's hiatus, and still going.

...If you wanted some Hinata/Naruto stuff in this chapter, sorry 'bout that! I just...kind of made a filler chapter since Team Kurenai's away and...there would be no way for Hinata and Naruto to be together. But I just might have a little in the next chapter! ^^

Well, the next chapter's going to be a little shorter and sort of a filler in a way...and it should be up pretty soon since I wrote it out ahead of time. :) Yay for being prepared!

Read and review~!


	11. Filler Chap: Tsunade's Warning

Author's Note: Yeah...fast update huh? I already had been prepared and decided to post it. So uh...that's good?

Anyway, before I start, I'd like to say...this is another filler chap. But however, it really explains a little bit and somewhat advances the story. It's kind of like...one of those chaps that set up events, 'ya know? -_- Anyway, let's just get going. Sorry for the possible OOC moments.

**,,~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~,,**

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Eleven...

Naruto panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been training quite hard that day. Of course, ever since the attack on the village with the Akatsuki, and the last war that intertwined with another village, he'd decided to make himself even stronger then ever. After all, just because the Akatsuki were 'supposed' defeated, Orochimaru was presumed 'defeated', Sasuke returned, and the Leaf allied with the Sand won the war, that all didn't mean that there still wasn't any troubles left for the village.

...All may seem peaceful, but it isn't. Because Naruto is now caught up in a very crazy situation with Hinata Hyuuga: they got drunk and had sex; making Hinata pregnant.

Although Naruto was glad for his new girlfriend, he also knew this meant he had to become stronger. For he needed to protect Hinata and the baby, as well as his friends and the entire village that's now on his side.

Naruto panted as he stood there staring at the tree which now had a huge hole in it from where his rasengan cut through easily. He finally got down and lied there on the ground; although it was September, his body was soaked with sweat from training so hard.

"...I didn't cut through the tree hard enough like normally..."

Naruto's eyes glanced over at the tree; it looked as if he was holding back the jutsu's power when he used it.

Naruto's face fell as he stared up at the setting sun. It's orange and pink rays dazzled in the sky and created a nice faint glow over the village. As he lied there, he felt sorry for himself.

"...I could have done more with the resengan. I wasn't concentrating at all. But then again, how could I?" Naruto said to himself in a weak whisper as he closed his eyes.

The September breeze blew through the area; causing the leaves on the trees to blow and fall. A single leaf fell from the same tree and into Naruto's palm.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"_Sakura's a great girl, but I finally realized that...she and me would never end up together. We would never be more then friends." Naruto said. Hinata's face fell when she heard that. "...But that's fine with me, I finally finally realize that I'm in love with you, Hinata." Naruto added as he blushed._

_Hinata smiled, and her face was turning even redder._

"_I know I'm not real good at confessing this stuff, but that's the truth." Naruto said._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Naruto opened his eyes and stared back up at the sky. A blush present on his face as he thought about the Hyuuga girl.

'...Hinata...' Naruto thought.

Another September breeze blew and he sighed.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Team Kurenai and Naruto stood in front of the village gate. The team was standing there getting ready to head to the Land of Lightening._

"_...Well, I guess it's goodbye for now, huh?"_

_Naruto's face fell as he said that. And Hinata frowned as she heard that._

"_...Y-yes...I-I guess so..." Hinata mumbled._

_Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba watched them._

"_...Hinata?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata blinked and looked at him in the eyes._

"_Wh-what, Ne-Naruto?" Hinata asked._

_Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly._

"_...Please be safe. Don't do anything too dangerous. But...I know you'll still be able to protect the **both** of you; you are strong after all." Naruto said as he smiled._

_Hinata blinked and she blushed as her heart now thumped in her chest._

"_...I-I-I will. 'I'm strong? He's finally saying that to my face?'" Hinata replied and thought as she smiled._

_Kiba furrowed his eyebrows together; Shino noticed and he touched his shoulder, signaling for him to calm down._

_Kurenai's own face fell as she watched the jinchurki and heiress. She couldn't help but feel bad for them both: Hinata's pregnant and she's going to be away from Naruto for a month. It seemed so sad._

_Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata suddenly leaned forward; they both quickly kissed on the lips. And Kiba trembled slightly as his hand stroked over Akamaru's fur._

"_...Alright then, let's go, team." Kurenai said once they pulled away._

_Hinata gasped and turned around._

"_R-right, Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata said as she quickly walked over to the three._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The sun now setting more, Naruto closed his eyes once again and clenched his right hand; which the leaf was innocently laying, into a fist.

'...Please be safe.' Naruto added to his thoughts.

Then he sighed and opened back up his eyes. He sat got back up on his feet and wiped the grass and dirt off of his clothes. As he noticed the sun really going down, he shook his head and started walking off.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_**In The Village At Twilight...**_

Naruto walked through the village, hands in his pockets. He was thinking about his future, and briefly glanced around at the village. It looked real peaceful at twilight with the gentle last few sun rays beaming ready to set completely. He occasionally glanced at the shopkeepers, and other villagers as well; giving them a smile and a wave, which they returned without question. He really felt much more accepted into the village as the years went on.

...Naruto could vividly remember all the years back when he was a child; the villagers were so cold, bitter, and afraid in his presence. They would either run in fear of the 'demon child' or mistreat him by cruelly insulting him or even being bold enough to strike him with a broom or whatever was nearby. Things for him really changed as he grew and graduated the ninja academy. And finally, he started earning some...acceptance from more people and not just Iruka...

These thoughts however, were interrupted when he absentmindedly glanced up. He noticed that he was about to walk past the Hokage Tower. And he saw Tsunade leaning over the railing overlooking the village as the September breeze picked up slightly.

'...I almost forgot. Grandma Tsunade told me to speak with her today...' Naruto thought.

Naruto then ran up to the tower and jumped up there.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Tsunade breathed in the September breeze as it blew and tousled her blond hair along with it. She shivered slightly as well and pulled up her jacket as she leaned over the railing.

She turned around when she her a slight '_pat_'. She then blinked her brown eyes as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto? ...Oh, you're here." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and bit his lip.

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms.

"...Do you know why I told you to come here?"

Naruto blinked his blue eyes and shook his head.

"...I dunno why. You didn't say, Grandma. ...Is there somethin' up?" Naruto replied.

Tsunade glanced down at her feet as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Actually...there probably is. And...we need to talk about it here; privately." Tsunade explained as she turned back around. She then motioned for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto looked confused. But he nodded and walked closer to the railing; he leaned against it on his arms.

Both the old medic and the blond ninja glanced over the village at it's most interesting time: twilight. Tsunade seemed to be thinking of how to put her words.

"...Naruto. I hope you aren't upset with me sending Hinata away."

Naruto gasped slightly and turned to look at her.

"Upset?" Naruto asked. He saw Tsunade nod and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Well...I was at first. But...I realized you were probably just drunk from-" Naruto said but was cut off.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as her face expression hardened.

Naruto's eyes widened as she slammed her fist on the railing; making it shake.

"You don't understand, do you? I had a darn good reason for sending Hinata away! It was because I was thinking of the village and everybody in it!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto's face fell and then Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms.

"...The Land of Lightening is in a weak state. They don't have many hidden villages with shinobi. And because of this, they always are a victim of war. It once was a great land, but it's poor state is bringing misfortune upon them all. Many other lands declare war on them because of the way they infiltrate them..."

Naruto sighed as Tsunade said that.

"...And it frequently calls upon neighboring lands to help by sending some shinobi to help. If we can help them, they will help us in return as they get out of the slumps their in. We could have a powerful Alliance and that will give us strength for what may come in the future." Tsunade finished as she stared over the village.

Naruto crossed his arms and shuffled his feet.

"..I know. That is true. I'm not mad about that because there probably will be more threats in the future..." Naruto commented.

Tsunade blinked.

Naruto then furrowed his eyebrows together and closed his eyes.

"...But you didn't call me here to talk about that, Grandma. Tell me the real thing you wanted to talk about." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and saw her in the corner.

Tsunade inwardly gasped as her eyes widened slightly.

'...He's caught on to that? ...Naruto...you've really matured, haven't you?' Tsunade thought.

Tsunade then let out a sigh of dismay and smirked briefly.

"...Naruto, you're right. What I really wanted to talk to you about was..._The Nine-Tailed Fox_." Tsunade explained; putting emphasis on the last part as she bit her lip.

Naruto blinked and then closed his eyes; his mind swirling with questions.

"...Naruto, as you are fully aware of, the fox is sealed within you by you're father..." Tsunade began as her face expression hardened again.

Naruto crossed his arms and then looked at the carved face of the Fourth Hokage over the mountain in the corner of his eye.

"...But you also probably know, the seal is becoming much more weaker overtime. Slowly that seal will break..."

Naruto sighed and stroked over his stomach; right where the seal was. He knew that she was right. It had seemed like very lately he felt weird when preforming jutsu.

"...And we really don't need it to break. The fox **must** stay controlled at all cost or...it could mean the end of the Leaf..."

Naruto's face fell.

And then a tear slowly rolled down Tsunade's eye as she gripped the railing and trembled.

"...And the death of you."

Naruto was now gripped the railing hard, fingernails about to chip it off as Tsunade added the last part; she said it with much fear in her tone.

Tsunade wiped her eye and closed her eyes; using all her strength not to cry more.

"That won't happen." Naruto muttered toneless as he dug into the railing more.

Tsunade blinked and then glanced at the boy.

"...I'll make sure of that! I'll do WHATEVER it takes, no matter WHAT the risk, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as he turned around to face her; tears now threatening to spill over in his eyes.

Tsunade sniffed and wiped her hand back over her eyes.

"Naruto, I really do wish that was true. But...but that seal is not going to hold in forever. The day will come when...it _falls through_. The gates holding back the NineTails will..._be history_." Tsunade said.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of that and he sadly looked over at the village; the night sky beginning to overshadow the area.

"...Naruto...Hinata's child...could be born with the fox's chakra running through it's vains." Tsunade muttered.

Naruto blinked and gasped.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sharply turned around.

Tsunade looked sad as she stared at Naruto; her arms crossed and a knowing look in her eyes.

"...Because of the weak seal, there is a pretty high chance that when you two...had sex, the chakra somehow slipped through the gates and through your chakra network: which was sent to Hinata." Tsunade explained.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"...That child could have the chakra infused within it. After all, you were drunk, and for all we know, the NineTails took advantage of the opportunity and gave you chakra without you knowing. And due to that fact, the baby will be born with the fox's chakra and become...a '_Half Jinchurki_' with destructive power." Tsunade finished.

Suddenly as if it was an omen, a very cold and sharp September breeze started up.

"...A half jinchurki?" Naruto asked when he recovered from shock. "...What's that? Is there even such a thing like that in the world?" Naruto added to the question.

Tsunade sighed.

"Nobody thinks it's possible, but it is. You see, when during sexual activity with a jinchuriki, anything goes. The demon easily can take control; especially if the seal holding it back is weak." Tsunade explained as she rested her chin on the railing.

Naruto listened, but he didn't completely understand what she was trying to say. Was the fox really able to do that?

"...With the weak seal, the fox probably sent some chakra out. My guess is: they want to make the act worthwhile for the host...and their own amusement; they'd have a good chance of breaking out too." Tsunade continued. "...The child is going to be born...a _demon_, Naruto. That's what I'm saying in a nutshell." Tsunade finished as she shook her head.

Naruto was now trembling and gritting his teeth.

"...So...it's going to get power from the fox. And...the baby will grow up with it's chakra running through?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade let out a depressed sigh.

"...That is a high chance. But he can only sit here and hope it won't be. '...The child will have the demon's power and pretty much **be** it's host...in a form of a human will be a fox...'" Tsunade replied and thought.

Naruto roughly scraped the railing with his fingernails.

"This won't be easy on Hinata either. It took longer for to become pregnant because of the how the chakra was still forming within. And then, these pregnancy symptoms will last a little longer, and will take a harder toll because of it. And that's all a sign, that there's a very high chance of the village's downfall." Tsunade informed.

Naruto scowled and then he glared at all the buildings in the darkness. A low growl escaped.

"..._Why_, is it always like this?"

Tsunade blinked and glanced over at Naruto; his tone was dark and angry.

"..._We _**ARE NOT **evil demons. The power can be under control! People at first glance, label us as some terrifying demon with no soul..."

Naruto then screamed and punched the railing; making some of the metal chip and fall off.

"...But they are wrong! They just don't understand! This world is so mixed up!"

Tsunade gasped as Naruto turned around and put one hand on his hip, and the other pointing to the village's buildings and various people.

"...That baby may be born a demon like that, but I'll stop at NOTHING to make sure it doesn't let darkness consume it! Even though the villagers will be distant from him/her!" Naruto finished yelling.

Tsunade's face fell.

"...Naruto..." She muttered as she crossed her arms.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_A six year old Naruto cautiously walked the streets of the village. It was getting kind of late and he needed to be heading home, but he was hungry and Iruka couldn't take him for ramen since he had to stay behind and grade the tests._

"_Haha! Yeah, and she said..."_

"_...Really? How great!"_

_Naruto sighed as he walked past some villagers; they were talking cheerfully and payed no attention to the young boy...or at least, they didn't want to._

"_You just became a jounin? Congratulations, son!"_

_Naruto blinked as he crept up behind a box and watched a man, a woman, and a young-ish man of around twenty talk._

"_...Yeah. I can't believe I'm really a jounin now."_

"_Well, I'm going to make a big dinner and we'll celebrate!"_

"_...Alright! Thanks, mom. But really, it isn't-"_

"_Nonsense! Your mother and me know it's a big deal!"_

_Naruto's face fell as he watched the scene. He wished he could have a family like that. And somebody to give him a nice meal._

_'...I'm wasting my time around here. I might as well go home and scrape something...' Naruto thought as he turned around._

_But when he turned around, he saw a certain pink-haired six year old classmate standing there; Sakura._

"_Hi, Naruto."_

_Naruto blinked._

"_...Sakura? Wha-why are you talking to me?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura's face fell and she threw her arms in the air._

"_Am I not supposed to?" Sakura asked._

_Suddenly, a scream of horror was heard. Naruto and Sakura yelped and looked in the direction of the sound to see a woman storm up to them._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Mommy! What's-" Sakura said but was cut off._

"_Get away from **him**!"_

_Naruto backed up a little._

_Sakura blinked._

_Then the woman glared at Naruto full of hate, and she grabbed Sakura's arm._

"_Never go near him! I told you, even in class: **don't even give him a second glance**!"_

_Naruto looked frightened as the woman huffed and dragged Sakura away. The problem was: neither kids knew what was going on._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Tsunade sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"...Calm down."

Naruto growled again and then sighed. He leaned back up against the beaten up railing.

"...I know this isn't going to be easy. But if we all stick together, we can get through this. If the villagers grow to hate you and Hinata's child and want it gone...I'll stand up to them and tell them right their faces that the child isn't going anywhere and that it won't harm them." Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head.

"...You really think THAT will work?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"...If it doesn't, I'll do anything in my power to make sure it does." Tsunade replied.

Naruto thought for a minute and then smiled slightly. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"...Thanks, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade heard that and secretly smiled as she leaned back over the railing

"...Well then, I guess I'll get going! I feel kinda better about this whole thing since we talked." Naruto said.

Naruto yawned and glanced up at the night sky.

"I'm gonna go home. See you later!" Naruto said.

Naruto then jumped on top of the railing, and then jumped off onto the ground and walked away.

Meanwhile, Tsunade watched him walk away. She closed her eyes as soon as he walked out of her sight.

'...Naruto, please be okay. If that seal broke, and that fox overcomes you to the point of _killing_ you,' Tsunade thought as she opened her eyes and turned around.

Tsunade then furrowed her eyebrows together and punched the railing so hard most of it fell to the ground.

'...I don't know if _I_ would be able to forgive myself for being useless to you and not finding a way to keep the seal strong. From now on: I'm going to do **more** then screwing around here doing **nothing**! I **will** find a way to keep that seal intact!' Tsunade thought as she walked back into the tower.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hanabi blinked as she stood there in shock. Was she for real, this girl who she's staring at?

"...Uh...again?" Hanabi asked.

The girl, Moegi, furrowed her eyebrows together.

"...You heard what I said." Moegi pointed out.

Hanabi's eyes widened and she rung her hands out.

"...Yeah...I heard. But...please repeat! I need to make sure I'm not _hearing things_!" Hanabi shouted.

Moegi sighed and crossed her arms. Her slightly longer orange hair blew slightly in the night September breeze.

"...All I said was, I need you to play matchmaker for me." Moegi repeated.

Hanabi sighed and leaned up against the doorway of her home.

"Right...but how do you know that's what I've been doing?" Hanabi asked.

Moegi smiled.

"Well, Konohamaru told me everything. He also said that you were pretty amazing with planning everything out and getting Neji and Sakura together with that diary strategy." Moegi explained.

Hanabi blinked and blushed very slightly.

'...Konohamaru _really_ said that?' Hanabi thought.

Moegi smirked.

"Anyway, I figured you must be pretty good at it then. So...please just get them together, I'm tired of watching the suffering from afar." Moegi said as her face fell.

Hanabi's face fell too.

"...Moegi, you want me to help get your teammate, _Udon_, together with some _girl_. That's a little crazy." Hanabi recapped.

Moegi looked very annoyed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Just _do_ it, Hanabi! I can tell that he really likes her, so...you'll just have to find out if she feels the same and then arrange some kind of 'encounter' that could get them together!" Moegi said.

Hanabi sighed and put her hand over her face.

"...Alright, Moegi. But listen, I'm not sure if this girl will feel the same. After all, this **is** Udon we're talking about!" Hanabi said in defeat.

Moegi narrowed her eyes.

"...Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, let me tell you the girl's name: it's Rie Aramaki." Moegi informed.

Hanabi nodded.

"'Her name is _logic_?' ...Okay. I'll look for this 'Rie Aramaki' tomorrow. And I'll then start a plan to get them together." Hanabi thought and said.

Moegi smiled.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Naruto kicked open the door to his house while carrying Hinata bridal-style. She was giggling but it didn't help that she sounded like she was gonna puke any minute._

"_Ah...now let's have some fun!" Naruto said, he almost slurred it._

_Naruto tossed him and Hinata's shoes to who-knows-where, and then took her to the kitchen._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**In The Kitchen Of Naruto's House...**_

"_Hic...Hinata...hic...undo your...hic...shirt!" Naruto said._

_Hinata giggled like a drunk person._

"_SURE! Hic...whatever...hic...you say! NARUTO UZU-hic...-MAKI!" Hinata shouted as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the counter. (She was still wearing a bra though.)_

_Naruto then slurred a sentence in a drunk way that was hard to describe. Then he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table as she hiccuped repeatedly. Then (since his own jacket was unzipped) he tossed his jacket over on the floor and then jumped on her, kissing her._

_...And well, you can pretty much picture the rest after that..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

_Naruto and Hinata both fell to the floor and took that chance to breath from having no oxygen at all for three minutes straight. Naruto sat up and groaned; he and Hinata bumped heads when they fell._

"_Ugh...hic...Anta...ee...well...I hic...feel tik an baka..." Naruto slurred as he rubbed his head. (Translation: "Ugh...Hinata, we fell...I feel like an idiot...")_

_Hinata sat up and groaned too. But she immediately smirked and seductively grabbed took her fingers and traced them over Naruto's chest._

"_...Hey...hic...let's...hic...continue this...but with fic...**more hic...feelin'**!" Hinata purred as she traced Naruto's chest._

_Naruto chuckled slightly and grinned as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer._

"_...Sure! Hic...LET'S GET IT-hic...ON!" Naruto shouted._

_They both then stood up...in a awkward fashion...but it could be counted as standing up. The two then walked off into the living room._

_When they got to the living room, they immediately crashed onto the couch and Naruto removed Hinata's headband, his shirt, and his own headband which was still tied around his neck._

_The two then took no time to get to the point; they crushed their lips onto each other and started making out again._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hinata suddenly thrashed around and yelped as she sat up on the ground; her body was sweaty and her heart was racing.

Kurenai gasped and shot up from her sleeping bag and looked over at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted as she inced over to her.

Hinata's eyes were wide and she held her heart, a blush present on her face as she realized it was a dream.

"K-Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai had concern written all over her face as she put her arms around her shoulder.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Um...it was...it was j-just a dream, Sensei..." Hinata replied as her face fell.

Kurenai narrowed her red eyes and shook her head.

"...Was this a nightmare? Couldn't have been a dream." Kurenai asked.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"...Um...actually, i-it was a vision in my m-m-mind, S-Sensei. Lately...me and Ne-Naruto have been seeing images in our heads a-a-about what happened when we were drunk..." Hinata explained.

Kurenai's eyes widened and she gasped.

'...Oh, no. I know exactly why...' Kurenai thought.

Hinata then yawned and rubbed her tired eyes.

"...I-I'm real tired from a-all the w-walking, Kurenai S-Sensei. I'm going to g-go back to sleep..." Hinata said.

Hinata then suddenly fell asleep against Kurenai. Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows together, and at the same time she sighed and lied Hinata back down.

'...I know exactly why. ...But to be sure, I'm going to need to see with my own eyes...' Kurenai thought.

Kurenai then stood up and made some hand signals, she then closed her eyes and whispered a jutsu name.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_Continued._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

...Well, there's the next filler chapter. After this, we'll be done with fillers for a little bit and move on. I hope I made everything clear. If I didn't, let me know. :)

And...the next chapter takes place right at the end of this one with Kurenai using this jutsu on Hinata. Then it basically goes into a new part...-_-' Uh...you'll see when it's up.

**Next Chapter: Kurenai uses the jutsu on Hinata and sees some of the images she sees and the team gets closer to the Land of Lightning. Sakura meanwhile, continues to search for the answers to that problem. Tsunade reflects over past events in the village. And Hanabi meets 'Rie Aramaki' and puts a plan into place. Meanwhile somewhere along the way, Naruto and Sasuke have a small talk and realize something.**

_Read and review! ^_-_


	12. Are We Getting Somewhere?

Author's Note: Finally, the fillers are over for a little bit, and we can move on.

Now then, no need to freak out in a review over Kurenai knowing why Hinata's seeing images in her mind. Because that will kind of be...'hanging in the air' (I don't know if that's really a term, I just made it up. -_-') until around the next chapter when she reveals why.

And PLEASE, no need for ranting about how this fic strays away from the canon plot and it's details. I intended for this fic to be just that. And I **am very well** in the know of the current events in Naruto. :) BTW, all flames to this fic of people who aren't members on the site and are flamers...your flames **will be read, but they will ****never**** make ****me**** crack. So...don't even bother wasting your time. -_-**

Onto the fic! ;)

**,,+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~,,**

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Twelve...

Kurenai closed her eyes and whispered a jutsu name.

Suddenly, a genjutsu had activated; Kurenai could now see all of the images in which, Hinata has seen.

"(All right, let's find out just what exactly you're seeing...)" Kurenai thought as she closed her eyes.

Fuzzy images were now swirling through Kurenai's mind. But pretty soon, they all became clear and very vivid appearing. And due to the jutsu, the images were in sepia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_A drunk Naruto and Hinata were now dancing weirdly at Ino's party._

"_THIS PARTY'S-hic...THIS PARTY'S INSANE!" Hinata shouted._

_Naruto then slurred an entire sentence as he did the moonwalk and kissed Hinata's hand at the same time. ...It was a very weird sight._

"_TURN IT-hic...TURN IT UP!"_

_Everybody turned around; they saw Sasuke chugging down more wine, and shouting at everybody to turn up the music. He then realized everybody was looking at him._

"_Wat are you all...hic...watchin' ma for? STARIN' IS RUDE!" Sasuke yelled as waved his arms around wildly in the air._

_Then Ino ran over with a very drunk Tenten, a sober Chouji, and a really ticked off Sasuke fangirl who was apparently drunk and was smoking a cigarette._

"_What's with all the shouting?" Ino asked._

_Ino then blinked and looked at the half-full bottle of imported wine Sasuke was holding. She grinned and swiped it away and quickly chugged it all down._

"_Now then, what's with all this shoutin'?" Ino asked as she licked the wine off her lips Orochimaru-style._

_Chouji narrowed his eyes._

"_Ino, maybe we should end this party..." Chouji muttered as he warily tapped her shoulder._

_Ino furrowed her eyebrows together and turned around._

"_...What makes 'ya say that, Chouji?" Ino asked._

_Chouji sighed and pointed at Naruto and Hinata; Naruto and Hinata were making out on the couch, totally ignoring their surroundings: including a drunk Kankuro who was seemingly trying to flirt with one of Sakura's fanboys._

"_So? What's 'ta big deal?" Ino asked, her words really slurring._

_Chouji sighed._

"_That isn't the worst of it, Ino. Look over there." Chouji said._

_Ino rolled her eyes and looked over her teammate's shoulder; she saw Anko on Might Guy's back. She was licking his ears with her snake tongue, and he was chugging down some beer and break dancing._

_Ino's eyes widened and she looked freaked out._

_Sasuke then walked over by his blond girlfriend's side and immediately looked freaked out as he looked at the two older shinobi._

"_...Ugh...I'm gonna go puke again!" Sasuke said as his turned green._

_He then gagged and slid back the screen that led to Inoichi's bedroom;mistaking it for the bathroom. And the last things heard for thirty whole minutes, were really disgusting puking noises drowning out the music._

"_...Uhhhh...I don't remember inviting Guy and Anko..." Ino commented._

_Chouji's face fell._

"_As long as they don't eat all the food..."_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anko's eyes snapped open in horror.

"(...That happened at a party? That's no party...that's a _crazy_, _wild_, _MANIAC EVENT_! I can't believe Hinata shouted and she and Naruto were...kissing. That alcohol must have been quite strong...)" Kurenai thought as her face fell.

She then shook her head and held her hands back over her Hyuuga student's forehead as the jutsu continued to go. She then closed her eyes again and continued to watch the images in sepia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Hey...hic...Hinata, let's hic...go to...hic...MY PLACE!" Naruto declared._

_Hinata giggled like a drunk person._

"_Whatever you say...HIC...Naruto...hic-UZUMAKI" Hinata shouted._

_Naruto smirked and grabbed Hinata's wrist, They both walked outside in a drunk fashion._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**At Naruto's House...**_

_Naruto kicked open the door to his house while carrying Hinata bridal-style. She was giggling, but it didn't help that she sounded like she was going to puke any minute._

"_Ah...now let's have some fun!" Naruto said, he almost slurred it._

_Naruto tossed him and Hinata's shoes to how-knows-where, and then took her to the kitchen._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai opened her eyes; cutting off the images.

"...I feel like watching anymore of that would be a little too inappropiate and invading privacy..." Kurenai muttered to herself.

She then looked down at Hinata sleeping; she appeared to be thrashing slightly, but mostly was okay.

"(I would stop here. But...I feel like there is more I need to see...)" Kurenai thought as she closed her eyes back.

The images returned and were back in sepia. However, this image didn't have Naruto or Hinata in it. It had...Kiba and Anko?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_A very drunk Anko smirked as she took off Kiba's jacket and shirt. Her fingers then traced over his bare chest suggestively as she looked him right in the eyes._

_Kiba looked really horrified._

"_Really, stop it! I don't know who you are, or WHY you're even here at this party! But I swear, I can take a kunai from my weapon pouch and pierce it right through your heart!" Kiba threatened._

_Anko giggled; hiccups from the alcohol interfered though._

"_Oooooh~. I don't think so! Hic...hic...but there is **somethin' else** I'd wather we **pierce through**..." Anko replied; her sentences really becoming slurred._

_Kiba furrowed his eyebrows together._

"_That's so sick!" Kiba hissed. "There is no way I'm gonna allow you to go through with this whole thing!" Kiba shouted._

_Anko suggestively raised an eyebrow and then smirked. She then let her hair down and traced over her uncovered breasts with her fingers._

"_...Really, eh? Weeeeell...don't 'ya like this?" Anko asked as she smirked._

_Kiba gasped and then blushed and adverted his eyes._

"_...I don't feel like answering..." Kiba mumbled. He then furrowed his eyebrows together and looked back up at Anko. "JUST GET OFF ME!" Kiba yelled._

_Anko looked annoyed and she hiccuped._

"_No ay! I ain't movin'! Now then...let's get it on!" Ano slurred._

_Kiba really didn't want to do that. He struggled to get out from under this crazy woman, but she was too strong._

_In a matter of seconds, Anko had pulled off Kiba's pants. And next on her list; his boxers. After all, she already had all her clothes off, save her panties that were at her ankles..._

_When Anko had finally removed his underwear, she smirked and licked her lips with her long snake-like tongue; it was now on. And she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck; they were on the floor of the bedroom._

_...And none of the sober (what few there were) guests heard Kiba's screams for help from the locked bedroom. That was due to the loud music, and Anko putting one hand over his mouth._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai yelped and opened her eyes; catching herself from falling backwards.

"(WHAT THE HECK? Kiba...and Anko...)" Kurenai thought as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

Kurenai glanced over at Kiba. He was sound asleep; draped over Akamaru.

"No wonder Kiba's been acting jumpy." Kurenai muttered.

The red-eyed jounin sighed slightly and then she made the jutsu subside away; she had seen a little too much of Naruto and Hinata's 'drunk moments', and more then enough of Kiba and Anko...especially Kiba; she'd seen Anko like that all the Fourth of July hangouts her, Anko, and the other female young adults in either Jounin or Chuunin ranked would have by visiting the hot springs together (and sneaking in some food in the bath along with sake.),

Kurenai then got up and walked back over to her sleeping bag. She lied down on top of it and closed her eyes. The last things that she had thought, was the fact that she would need to question a certain bold Inuzuka the next day as they walked to the Land of Lightning, and to tell Hinata about her suspicion of the images she's seen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**In Naruto's House, The Next Morning (September 22nd.)...**_

Naruto sat up in his bed and yawned rather loudly.

"Ah! I sleep pretty good last night..." Naruto said aloud to nobody in particular.

He then glanced over at the clock and noticed it was about seven in the morning. He smiled and tossed back the covers; ready to begin his day with sudden energy he mysteriously acquired...

As the blond jinchurki stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, he began thinking about all the events that's really affected the village since August. First he was just a simple guest at a friend's party, then he and the girl he likes get drunk and have sex, and then suddenly: that same girl is now pregnant with a baby who will grow up with unbelievable power. It really makes a person think...

"(I wonder how Hinata is doing anyway. It's been thirteen days at least...)" Naruto thought as he shampooed his hair.

He then sighed.

"(Well...she is tough. And plus, Hinata _knows_ that she has me on her side; I always seem to encourage her...I don't know all of the details though...)" Naruto thought.

Naruto then stopped scrubbing his hair and walked forward into the water; the warm water rinsed off the shampoo.

"(...And it really isn't like it's a solo mission. Hinata has Kurenai-Sensei, Kiba, and Shino with her. And they'll be able to protect her; I trust 'em a lot to do that.)" Naruto thought.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tsunade blankly watched over the village from her tower. The village was starting to get going; shops were opening, people were starting their mornings, and the ninja being sent out on missions were leaving to the gate.

All in all, it was a typical morning.

Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed in the morning air. She adjusted her falling jacket as well; the cold breeze was getting to her.

"...How much has happened here to this village; it really feels good to know that this village is even still standing..." Tsunade said to herself as she smirked slightly.

She then suddenly looked serious as she stared at all the buildings and whatnot.

"(But that doesn't even BEGIN to sum up all the events and _attacks_ this village has endured over the years. ...And we are all so lucky to even still have it standing from when Sasuke and his little _posse_ attacked. And then when Pain attacked...and that last war...)" Tsunade thought.

She then leaned over the railing and glanced over at the area with no railing; when she punched it into the next century the previous night.

"Danger still lurks within the shadows..." Tsunade said to herself in a whisper as she closed her eyes.

She then shuddered slightly and opened her eyes; looking down to see Sasuke walk past the tower...as if on _cue_.

"...And it's not just him. But...another young..._special _ninja." Tsunade added when she realized what happened; an image of Naruto flashed through her mind as she did so.

Tsunade's face then fell. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_And we really don't need it to break. The fox **must** stay controlled at all cost...or could mean the end of the Leaf..."_

_Naruto's face fell._

_And then a tear slowly ran down Tsunade's eye as she gripped the railing and trembled._

"_...And the death of you."_

_Naruto was now gripping railing hard, fingernails about to chip it off as Tsunade added the last part; she said it with much fear in her tone._

_Tsunade wiped her eye and closed her eyes; using all her strength not to cry anymore._

"_That won't happen." Naruto muttered toneless as he dug into the railing more._

_Tsunade blinked and glanced at the boy._

"_...I'll make sure of that! I'll do WHATEVER it takes, no matter WHAT the risk, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as he turned around to face her; tears now threatening to spill over in his eyes._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade then furrowed her eyebrows together and stood up straight; stomping her right foot on the smooth surface.

"(Naruto will do anything he can to stop the seal from breaking...and I WILL too! He isn't alone in this one, that's for sure!)" Tsunade thought.

She then slowly turned around and walked back over to the door; entering the tower.

"(...There has to be some way I can help him. After all, he is quite a strong ninja now after all that training he has done...but he can't possibly take on the challenge of _restoring the seal_; if that's even possible.)" Tsunade thought as she walked through the halls.

And as the strong medic walked back into her office, she set her new goal: helping Naruto "strengthen the seal" and protect him. But how would she do that?

...It's not like there's a secret between the lines that neither the hokage or the jinchurki knows. And even if there was, it would still BE a challenge in strengthening the seal. Could that really be possible?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**With Sakura...**_

Sakura sighed in dismay and closed the scroll she was reading; it was the exact same scroll that the old man gave her. And after all this time, her search for the answers she needed grew more and more time-wasting. It seemed that her search was pointless: it didn't explain the images. But it did explain many other things about the mind; even going into good and accurate detail.

"...Damn it...more time wasted..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she scowled.

The pink-haired kunoichi then set down the scroll and stared at it as if having a staring contest with it.

"(I found nothing! All this time...and I've read the entire thing!)" Sakura thought as she lied down on her bed.

As Sakura lied there on her bed, she felt like she was useless to Naruto and Hinata. And she didn't want to be; once Sasuke returned she vowed that she would never be useless ever again, and protect her two teammates and her other friends. ...But because of her wasted time researching the answers to the two's problem, she felt useless _all over again_.

"...Why am I so useless? Can't I do more then tiny things for everybody? Just...just _one time_ I would like to be of use." Sakura said to herself in a whisper.

Her face fell and then she stared up at the ceiling.

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

Sakura blinked and then lazily turned her head over to her bedroom window; Sasuke was...sitting in the windowsill?

"Sasuke? Wha-when did you get there?" Sakura asked as she sat up, she quickly readjusted her shirt back over her chest as she did so.

Sasuke just blankly looked at her; but there was an odd change in the atmosphere it seemed.

"You aren't totally useless. At least...not anymore." Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sakura then rose an eyebrow and threw her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up and walked over to him. "...Why are you here and what are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**With Team Kurenai...**_

Team Kurenai walked along to the Land of Lightning. It wouldn't be too much longer if they continued; about four more hours and they would be at the borders.

Each member wasn't really thinking all about this mission too much. Each had something on their mind that had nothing to do with it pretty much...

Kurenai was slightly terrified by what she saw. And many questions floated through her mind; she also kept sneaking glances at Kiba...which was really freaking him out.

Hinata would normally be thinking about the mission and what she could do to be of use. But instead, she was thinking about the fate of her, Naruto, and their child. Many things could go wrong during the pregnancy and she knew that very much.

Kiba was still freaked out over what happened with him and Anko. Although it had been over a month, he would never get over that; and it literally haunted him. He also was worried about Hinata. But what could he possibly do about her situation? It's not like he had anything to do with it...despite the fact that he _really_ wanted something to do with it.

And Shino was thinking about why his sensei was glancing at Kiba pretty much every fifteen minutes. It was weird, and at first he thought she was checking him out. And he was also thinking about Hinata's safety. How would she defend herself? Would she be able to land a blow with her Gentle Fist? What if the enemy caught her? Would Hinata get killed? And what is the fate of Naruto if she got killed?

"...Um..."

Kurenai immediately tore her eyes away from Kiba and turned her head back to see Hinata who was following behind them.

"...Yes, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

The Hyuuga girl kept gazing at the ground as she walked. But she sighed and prepared to answer.

"...I-I...I'm getting kind of tired, Sensei." Hinata replied.

Kurenai immediately stopped walking. And Kiba and Shino who were walking ahead, stopped too.

"Then maybe we should all take a break." Kurenai said.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows together.

"...But we need to get to the Land of Lightning! And the sooner we get there, the sooner we will get to leave and get back to the Land of Fire; then the village, and not have Hinata out here in danger!" Kiba shouted.

Kurenai closed her eyes.

"Kiba, Hinata's pregnant. Therefore, when she feels tired, she shouldn't really try to walk for four straight hours." Kurenai said.

Kiba's eye twitched.

"But she's only one month along!" Kiba shouted.

Shino sighed and grabbed Kiba's arm; he couldn't allow him to continue ranting.

"Kiba, calm down and listen to Kurenai-Sensei." Shino said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile, Akamaru walked up to him and rubbed his head over his shoulder.

Hinata's face fell and she twiddled her fingers.

"No, Sensei. L-let's continue on...after all, I don't want to be a burden for the m-mission..." Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai shook her head and walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata, you are not a burden. And besides, your status remains our top priority. ...If you are really tired, we can stop." Kurenai said.

Hinata blinked and then Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru walked over.

"Yeah...I guess we might as well. Sensei's right."

"...Yes she is."

Hinata nodded.

"Um...alright then..." Hinata mumbled.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

The team know sat around a little campsite they made. And all knew that there was not much longer to the land and that they could get there soon and begin the mission, but Hinata did come first. Due to the fact that she's pregnant and any injury or such would damage any kind of strategy for guarding the borders and fighting the enemy.

Kurenai was a little distance away looking for food with Shino; his insects would be able to lead them to any edible fruits or vegetables. And their food supply was getting a little low after all.

That left just Kiba and Hinata at the campsite with Akamaru. The both hardly talked, or even glanced at each other. ...At least, Hinata wouldn't.

"(...Hinata's awfully quite. I wonder why...)" Kiba thought as he looked at the mentioned girl.

Hinata meanwhile just sat there on the ground twiddling her fingers and staring at the ground in thought.

"(...I feel bad for her having to come along on this mission; being pregnant. And Naruto...he's probably not too thrilled over it either; and coming close to thinking about the worst-case scenario with her.)" Kiba thought.

And for some reason, Kiba scanned the appearance of the sixteen year old Hyuuga: her hair still long, but neatly kept to just above her waist; a violet colored small ribbon tied in the very middle that held it together. And her headband still worn around her neck as always; having nothing on her forehead to mess with her bangs, and still wearing her old jacket she got when she was fifteen; still fitting and covering a simple purple shirt underneath. Her pants now darker blue and stopping at her ankles. And she also wore purple sandals; that were a little more closed in the normally.

...Kiba couldn't help but think she still was the same old cute teammate he'd always had a crush on. Despite the fact that she was little more prettier and slightly more developed; he pretty much didn't care about the looks but he did admit that he liked her much longer hair.

Hinata noticed him looking at her; she blushed slightly and smiled.

"Um...K-Kiba? Why are you...l-looking at me?" Hinata asked.

Kiba's eyes widened and he backed up into Akamaru.

"What? Uhhh...no reason." Kiba replied; now slightly blushing. He then sat back up and rubbed the back his neck. "...Are you rested up?" Kiba asked.

Hinata blinked and then thought for a minute.

"...Y-yes I think so." Hinata replied as she smiled shyly.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Back With Sakura...**_

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"...I came to tell you something. I was walking past the hospital, and one of the nurses, Aki, was outside and told me to look for you. Apparently, they need you at the hospital." Sasuke explained.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! Is it something serious?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"By her tone, it seemed like nothing serious. It's probably just something minor..." Sasuke replied.

Sakura put her hand over heart and sighed with relief. She knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she took the day off when she needed to be there for something really important.

"Good. I'll get ready to leave then..." Sakura said as she turned around.

Sakura then grabbed her uniform and walked into her bathroom. Sasuke didn't really know why he was still there. He just causally looked around when his gaze suddenly set on the '_Mysterious Mind_' scroll.

"(...That looks a little suspicious. Should I look through it? ...Nah, probably not...)" Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

The Uchiha walked back over to the window to jump back out, but he froze dead in his tracks when a realization came to him.

"That scroll...looks awfully familiar..." Sasuke muttered to himself.

He then turned around and walked back over to the bed. He grabbed the scroll and examined it good.

"(...Mysterious Mind...that's...)" Sasuke thought.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_A thirteen year old Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he walked into a odd room in Orochimaru's current lair. He had only been there for a few hours, but he was sent to his new room and told to go to that room in three hours by Kabuto. He did as he was told (hesitantly) and entered._

_This room was rather dim-lit and only had a single lantern on a small table in the very center of the room. And it was a rather tiny room._

"_...Anybody in here?" Sasuke called out; his tone annoyed and cold._

"_...Ah, yes there is, Sasuke. Come closer."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice; it was Kabuto's. And he really didn't like Kabuto at all; not then and not ever._

_Sasuke (again, hesitantly) walked further into the room until he bumped into a table. He couldn't see well in the dim-lit room but he felt the table._

"_Now then, sit down at this table."_

_Sasuke glared at the direction he assumed Kabuto to be in. He hesitantly sat down at a chair and looked annoyed rested on his arms on it._

"_...Why am I here?" Sasuke asked; going straight to the point._

_Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together when he realized that Kabuto hadn't answered him. And being the cold teenager he was, he crossed his arms and glared again._

_Immediately, he realized that Kabuto was standing in front of him on the other side of the table; he saw a glint of his glasses._

"_Now, now, no need to get all _**_touchy_**_." Kabuto commented; now adjusting the lantern where he could be seen._

"_Hn."_

_Kabuto sighed._

"_Okay Sasuke, there is a reason why you're in this room. I was instructed to do something-" Kabuto explained but was cut off._

"_You are _**_not_**_ going to do a crazy experiment on me mad-scientist-style." Sasuke said as he glared._

_Kabuto's eye twitched and he extended his arm and grabbed the Uchiha's shirt._

"_YOU BRAT! Shut up and let me explain it all!" Kabuto shouted._

_Sasuke glared real coldly, and Kabuto returned it before huffing and letting go of him._

"_...Now then..." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses. "...Lord Orochimaru has instructed me to make sure that you'd be a good host body for him in the future. Although...he probably will get turned off by your bratty attitude." Kabuto explained._

_Sasuke crossed his arms again._

"_Okay. But I'm here for power. He WILL provide me power, RIGHT?" Sasuke asked; a deadly look in his eyes._

_Kabuto crossed his arms._

"_Yeah...it will be benefit both of you. But if you continue to act like a spoiled brat, it won't get any of us anywhere!" Kabuto replied._

_Sasuke glared again._

"_Hn."_

_Kabuto rolled his eyes and then pulled out a scroll._

"_In order to make sure you are, we need to know your entire background, your chakra nature, what jutsu you know, what ability's you possess, if you had an diseases in your family, and pretty much all the personal information; in a nutshell!" Kabuto explained._

"_I'm not telling **you** any of that."_

_Kabuto smirked evilly._

"_And that is why..." Kabuto replied; motioning to the scroll on the table. "...I have this scroll. This scroll is a medical scroll, but with a jutsu sealed within it." Kabuto continued._

_Sasuke rose an eyebrow and then skeptically looked at the scroll. It appeared to be harmless, but it was still shady looking._

" _And...just what kind of jutsu?" Sasuke asked._

_Kabuto rolled his eyes again._

"_...Why are you so wary? It won't harm you, brat." Kabuto replied._

_Sasuke's eye twitched. If he was called a brat one more time, he'd kill somebody...preferably, Kabuto._

"_Anyway, the jutsu is simply a genjutsu. Because this scroll here is a medical one, it talks about the mind. And this genjutsu is...considered medical; nobody ever tested it out before to truly know." Kabuto explained._

"_It must be a forbidden jutsu." Sasuke commented._

_Kabuto leaned over the table._

"_...Sort of, but not really. Nobody really knows how it came to be; therefore they label it as forbidden right off. And since nobody has ever bothered to use it-" Kabuto replied but Sasuke cut him off._

"_And why not?" Sasuke asked._

_Kabuto groaned and stood back up._

"_Your questions annoy me, Sasuke. Let me explain it all: because nobody except criminals want to deal with forbidden jutsu. However, for all we know, it isn't even forbidden! And ONLY medical ninja can use this genjutsu. Nobody knows why. It requires a lot of chakra as well, but I can manage that. GOT IT?" Kabuto explained._

"_Hn."_

_Kabuto's eye twitched again and he resisted the urge to punch the young Uchiha in the face._

"_...Let's get this thing over with." Kabuto mumbled as he put his hand over his face._

_Sasuke then blinked and looked at the scroll. It had a label that read: 'Mystery Mind'._

"_What's with the label?" Sasuke asked._

_Kabuto removed his hand and then glanced at what Sasuke was talking about; he smirked._

"_That's talking about what the scroll is about; the mind. In which, this jutsu is used for. There's only two scrolls like this in the world which contain this mind jutsu...but it's called 'Mysterious Mind'." Kabuto explained._

_Sasuke blinked._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke shook his head and set down the scroll.

"(So that's what he was blabbing about. ...How does Sakura even have this scroll? And if she does, does she realize that there's a genjutsu contained within it that activates when medical chakra's applied?)" Sasuke thought.

He then sighed and jumped out the window; thinking that Sakura doesn't know about the jutsu. But he was still wondering about how she got the scroll.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Meanwhile With Hanabi...**_

Hanabi curiously glanced around the area. Moegi told her that she would arrange for this 'Rie Aramaki' girl to be outside the tea house around close to lunchtime. But she saw nobody.

"...Hmm...where could this girl be?" Hanabi mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Hanabi turned around the corner and saw a girl about her age standing there: the girl had dark blue hair that went a little past her shoulders but ended by a clip holding it. And even darker blue locks of hair on her forehead fell in her face slightly. She had forest green colored eyes. And her face features were cute, but she wore a mischievous smirk. And was wearing a sky blue top with sleeves, a dark green camisole over that, black pants that went slight above her ankles, and wore simple dark green shoes. She also had a cream colored sash around her long shirt and earrings on her ears.

"(That's probably her!)" Hanabi thought as she smiled.

Hanabi then walked closer to the girl, but she noticed her before she could.

"Oh! Hey there, you must be Hanabi Hyuuga!" The girl greeted as she turned around wearing a grin.

Hanabi yelped and stepped back.

"Um...yeah! That's me. And...are you 'Rie Aramaki'?" Hanabi asked.

The girl giggled.

"Yup! I am. Moegi told me to meet her here at the tea house for lunch with her, but...obviously she was trying to set me up for something." Rie explained; sounding slightly annoyed.

Hanabi rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah...she told me to talk to you. ...Can I ask you some questions?" Hanabi asked.

Rie nodded.

"Sure. That's cool with me. But let's sit down." Rie replied as she motioned to a nearby bench.

The two girls then sat down beside each other on the bench. And there was a little awkward silence so Hanabi chose to break it.

"Soooo...you don't look like you're from a ninja clan, Rie..." Hanabi commented.

Rie shook her head.  
"Yeah...I'm not. I'm not really a ninja...but my dad was a ninja; he was a rogue ninja and turned against his own village when he was sixteen years old." Rie explained.

Hanabi blinked as Rie's face expression hardened.

"He was a very talented shinobi...that's what my mom always said. Apparently, my dad felt that his home village didn't understand the true way of the shinobi; the land it was in was big and thriving; money and riches were abound. And the kage was keeping at that way; centering on it's riches and making it stronger and notoriety. All the people within it eventually became that way too..." Rie continued.

Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Well...what happened then?" Hanabi asked.

Rie's face suddenly fell.

"...My dad grew tired of that. He eventually became depressed over it and decided to put an end to it once and for all: in the dead of the night, he infiltrated the kage's home and assassinated him. But then the ANBU found out and cornered him up; he killed them too. And then he took exploding tags and blew up EVERY BUILDING in the village...killing many people. He even returned back to his own home and murdered his family; even his twin sister." Rie continued.

Hanabi's face fell as Rie continued.

"...He realized what he did was wrong, but at the same time, he knew it had to be done. He found out that some ANBU and guards safely got away and were going to arrest him. He then fled the land in the night and declared him himself: a rogue ninja; keeping his last name Aramaki as his new first name."

Hanabi absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair as she sadly listened.

"When he was seventeen, he was found by another group of rogue ninja, they took him in due to the fact that he knew many powerful techniques and jutsu. They also taught him many different ones they knew. And from what my mom said, they both met three years later and got married after two months: my mom was pregnant with me at the time and she wasn't a shinobi; she was from the Land of Tea." Rie finished.

Hanabi sighed.

"That's awful." Hanabi commented.

Rie nodded.

"And what's worse: my dad eventually got caught up in the crossfire of a war; he got killed in it when I was seven. And my mom was heartbroken and fled with me to this village since it was the closest one. I've been here since but I wonder sometimes...what would have became of me if he hadn't got killed and he continued roaming from land to land, to village to village, and city to city..." Rie explained.

Hanabi sighed.

Rie then stared out into space and brushed her hair out of her eyes; immediately smirking again, she looked back at Hanabi.

"So, any other questions? I don't mind 'em, 'cause everybody's always asking me questions." Rie asked.

Hanabi rose an eyebrow.

"Why do people always ask you questions?" Hanabi asked.

Rie sighed.

"...Because I wasn't born here in the village. I was raised in another land near here. That, and the fact that my hair's an odd color..." Rie explained; twirling one of her dark blue locks of hair for emphasis.

Hanabi smiled.

"I think I get it, Rie. Well then, uh...how do you know Moegi?" Hanabi asked.

Rie giggled.

"Because Moegi was one of the first kids I met when I arrived here. We immediately became friends; but she was always around those two boys...what are their names? ...Uh...Konohamaru and Udon..." Rie explained.

Hanabi's eyes widened; it was now her chance to find out if this girl knew Udon.

"Ah...I see! Soooo...do you know these two boys?" Hanabi asked.

Rie shrugged her shoulders.

"...I was briefly introduced to Konohamaru once. But then a really dumb, blond teenager wearing a blinding orange colored jumpsuit ran into the scene and pulled him away...isn't that kind of weird?" Rie replied.

Hanabi looked annoyed.

"...Oh yeah, that's **real** weird..." Hanabi deadpanned; she knew all too well it was Naruto.

Hanabi then calmed down and smirked.

"Well, what about Udon? You ever met him?" Hanabi asked; pretty much begging for information.

Rie nodded.

"Actually, I have. But...every time I talk to him, he'll either start stammering like an idiot or sweat bullets and turn like...this tomato red color..." Rie explained. She then ran her fingers through her hair and added: "...I think it's annoying."

Hanabi couldn't help but snicker. She didn't want to laugh out loud or Rie would think something was up. So she muffled her snickering with her hand.

"(Rie, if only you knew why...)" Hanabi thought.

Rie leaned back against the bench and crossed her arms.

"...He's kind of strange. But...it isn't like I _don't_ want to be friends with him. I just can't ever even talk to him. And I'd really like too; I'd like to ask him what it's like to be a genin and all...because it must be exciting to be a ninja..."

Hanabi secretly grinned; from what information she got, getting her and Udon together would probably be a snap. But if Udon really does that like she said...how could she even set up a plan?

Before Hanabi could respond, a woman walked up to them; she appeared to be at least thirty-four and apparently wasn't a shinobi.

"Rie! There you are!"

Hanabi and Rie looked up.

"Oh, Mom! What are you doing here?"

Hanabi blinked and looked over at Rie.

"Is that your mom?" Hanabi asked.

Rie smirked.

"Yeah." Rie replied.

Hanabi scanned the woman closely: Rie obviously didn't get much of her looks from this woman. Her mom had really long dark blue hair that fell down her back in waves, a slightly thin body, glasses were on her face, she had blue/gray eyes, and wore a simple long tan dress that went to her ankles. She wore shoes of the same color, and had netting on her arms, the neck of the dress was very low and showed much cleavage.

"Oh Rie, who is this girl?" Rie's mother asked.

Rie smirked and pointed at Hanabi.

"Mom, it's probably obvious! She's Hanabi Hyuuga." Rie introduced.

Hanabi deadpanned.

"...Hi." She muttered lamely.

Rie's mother smirked; it was the exact same mischievous way Rie did it.  
"Right! Well, nice to meet you, dear. I am Atsuko Aramaki." Atsuko introduced.

Hanabi smiled and Atsuko's gaze shifted over to her daughter.

"Rie, come on. We need to get back to the shop; it's busy today." Atsuko said.

Rie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, man! I forgot completely!" Rie shouted. She then jumped up from the bench and turned around to look at Hanabi. "Hey Hanabi, let's hang out again sometime. I'd really like to!" Rie said.

And with that, Atsuko started walking off and Rie hurriedly followed. Hanabi realized that she should probably get going too and she walked off.

But as the Hyuuga walked off, she had already come up with a good plan to get Udon and Rie together. But she needed help with this one...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

_**Elsewhere...**_

Naruto walked through the village; he had just got his fill of ramen and was pretty content. From what he noticed, it was about one in the afternoon which meant that he had some time to train off the meal. He smiled and dashed off to the training grounds; he wouldn't rest until he was powerful enough to protect his friends, Hinata and their baby, and the entire village from possible future evil.

The jinchurki arrived at the training grounds and breathed in the familiar air; ready to train.

"(Let's get started now! I have to train extra hard now...)" Naruto thought.

Just as he made some hand-signs to perform his Shadow Clone jutsu, he saw a familiar face in the corner of his eye.

...Sasuke was a little distance away just standing around staring blankly into space.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he dropped the jutsu and turned around.

Now, Naruto knew that training was very important. But curiosity won over that time; he called out to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! What are 'ya doing over there?" Naruto called out.

That got Sasuke's attention. He blinked and looked over at Naruto as he came running up to him.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked as walked up to him.

Sasuke jumped back slightly, as he didn't even notice Naruto run up.

"...Nothing really. I just came for a walk..." Sasuke replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Odd place to walk! Seriously, why are you here?" Naruto asked. He then looked serious as he crossed his arms. "...It's not like YOU need extra training...you were always outshining me anyway..." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, you need to work on how low you mumble stuff, I heard it all." Sasuke commented. He then rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the ground. "...I guess I...uh...well, I just..." Sasuke stammered.

Naruto perked up; he stared at Sasuke.

"Are you stammering?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared.

"No. I just...I was looking for somebody to..." Sasuke replied. He then coughed awkwardly and looked at Naruto right in the eyes; dead serious. "...I was wondering if we could talk." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto blinked. Then he crossed his arms. Then he tilted his head as a snicker escaped. ...Finally he started laughing.

"Will you shut up? Seriously, it's not that funny." Sasuke said; wondering what the heck made him laugh.

Naruto stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye; quickly reverting back to being serious.

"...Sorry about that, Sasuke. It's just...why do _you_ wanna talk?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced around the area and grabbed Naruto's arm; dragging him along without words.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"DARN IT SASUKE, LET GO! WHERE ARE YOU DRAGGING ME?"

"Shut up."

"HOW CAN I SHUT UP? YOU'RE DRAGGING ME SOMEWHERE AGAINST MY WILL!"

"You are going to attract attention if you continue to yell! Be quite, we're almost far away enough!"

Sasuke continued to drag Naruto deeper through the training grounds. And somehow, they made it into a forest area that Naruto hadn't even seen much of before.

Sasuke eventually let go of Naruto's arm and motioned for him to sit down next to him on a log; Naruto did just that.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Naruto asked. He was annoyed and his tone showed it.

Sasuke sighed.

"Look, two things exactly." Sasuke said. He then ran his fingers through his hair. "One: I realized something." Sasuke explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"...Uh-huh...YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BACK THERE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Shut up! Now, you told me that you and Hinata have been seeing images in your minds when you were drunk and had sex." Sasuke said.

Naruto calmed down and nodded.

"...Well I think I found out the reason behind that. All it took was Sakura to unknowingly help me piece by piece the information together." Sasuke explained.

Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Sakura? What did she do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched again.  
"What did she do? She's been over-working herself to find the answers to that problem. And has been reading a medical scroll called '_Mysterious Mind_' that like the title implies, explains the mind. The scroll's very detailed but it also contains a medical within it's contents." Sasuke explained.

Naruto thought for a minute; trying to take in all this information.

"I see. But...that doesn't explain the images!" Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced away.

"Of course it doesn't. But...she's trying to help you guys. However, she's wasting her time with this one: that scroll won't help." Sasuke said.

Naruto's face fell.

"So...it's not going to help, huh? Are you pointing out that Sakura's useless, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not really. Sakura isn't useless; but she's trying to get answers from the wrong information." Sasuke replied.

Naruto suddenly furrowed his eyebrows together.

"...I see where this is going. But...how do you know about the scroll?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"...From Kabuto when I first arrived at Orochimaru's hideout; I endured a really useless interrogation from the guy."

Naruto sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"Of course! I totally saw THAT coming." Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and put them back down to the side.

"Listen, I have a sneaky theory about why you and that Hyuuga are seeing images like that. But...I could be wrong." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto looked annoyed and he crossed his arms.

"Well then, spit it out!" Naruto coaxed.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"...The fox sealed within you. My theory is: it's sending you _both_ images so that you'll know just how it happened; either to taunt you or help you. ...Probably to taunt."

Naruto's eyes widened; was Sasuke's theory even possible?

_**Continued.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yeah, IS Sasuke's theory possible? It could be...or not. ;) Only _**I**_ know so far! *Laughs evilly*

But you readers all got your OWN theories. And...you'll probably be thinking: whether Sasuke's true or not.

We won't really know for a little while. I can tell you that: we won't fully know why the two alcohol victims (Sorry! It's sooo tempting! -_-) are seeing these images.

You probably think; since I hate Sasuke I'm gonna make him wrong, RIIIIIGHT? ;) Well, we'll see. Just because I hate him, doesn't mean I wouldn't make it where he's not right. -_- After all, I had a certain reson for even including him in the story: he plays a little role between the lines.

**Next Chapter: Team Kurenai finally arrives at the Land of Lightning; at the borders and the mission officially begins...with a rocky start. And Sasuke explains to Naruto the reason behind his theory; making Naruto feel like everything is possibly being revealed. Sakura gives up her search and returns the scroll; only to discover that the old man has disappeared. And she also begins to feel ill. Hanabi gets the help of Konohamaru once again and her plan falls into place. And between all this: Anko realizes she's getting slightly fatter lately and more ill feeling, and Neji explains to Lee about his feelings for Sakura...with mayhem-filled results as Guy enters the picture!**

I'm not sure when I'll update. I just need to update another fic, and post a one-shot that's in another category of FF and begin writing the draft to this chapter afterwards. In a nutshell: I'll update after all that, kay? ^^

Read and review.


	13. Problems Arise Again

Author's Note: Finally, the thirteenth chapter! Woo! Aren't we getting somewhere?

Heh...honestly I had no idea I would plan it out this long; and that many readers would..._say it's good_. O_O Do I just doubt my writing skills too much? ...Eh, probably...-_-

*Claps hands together* Okay! Things will pick up a little in this chapter; like Team Kurenai's mission, Sakura's side-story with the scroll, and Sasuke's 'special' role.

...Huh...with this story I always get SO many questions in reviews. -_- Why don't I clear a _few_ things up right now (without spoiling TOO MUCH! ^_-)

Q&A: (_Skip this if you want; but if you want to know the answer then continue reading, kay?_)

Q; "What does Kurenai know that Naru and Hina don't?" (_-Cassie M. M.: chapter 11._)

A; Kurenai knows about the Nine-Tails; therefore, she believes that it's the fox that's causing these images.

Q#2; "poor kiba...does anko remember any of this?" (-CaptainFlye: _chapter 9_.)

A; No she doesn't. The liquor Ino imported was so strong that it caused everyone's memories to be pretty much lost of that night. -_- Hardly any of the characters that were at the party remember much; only the ones that didn't drink and were sober the entire time. :(

However, Anko briefly notices the little weight she's put on in this chapter.

Q #3; "Will Naruto and Hinata get married before she gives birth to the baby? You know because it's the Hyuga's and all." (-Dark Insomniacs _chapter 8_.)

A; I can't really give away information on that right now. BUT, the mentioned clan considers it in a near-future chapter. Let's just say that it's iffy. -_- After all, Hinata and Naruto already got caught up in this situation and pretty much the entire village knows. What more could POSSIBLY affect the Hyuuga reputation now?

Q #4; "Don't in konoha they have that pill? The one that prevents pregnancy after sex?" (-Hektols: _Chapter 4._)

A; Yes, of course; I made Konoha a tad more modernized in this fic since it takes place somewhere after Shippuden's events. :)

...Hinata didn't use the pill or any kind of birth control because believed that she would stay innocent until marriage to maintain the clan's reputation. She didn't think that she would ever get crazily drunk and have sex with her long-time crush-now boyfriend!

Q #5; " Thing about them being shocked that Ino was drinking seemms off. I'm sure they're recognized as adults as soon as they become ninja. At sixteen Shikamaru smokes and nobody is shocked by that...when Choji takes pills that could kill him, Lee uses the body deteriorating gates, Naruto has poisonous chakra...who's really going to worry over alcohol when their most likely to die in a more gruesome manner. They are ninja right?" (-_**-_-Skeptical-_-**_ Chapter 3)

A; ...*Eye briefly twitches* Can nobody ever see thing like that all the way through?

First of all: The bartender had no _**CLUE**_ that Ino was a ninja; he was a simple shopkeeper who cared about business and payed no attention to the younger ninja in the village.

Yeah...sure they're recognized as adults by most, but that doesn't change the fact that they _**STILL**_ have young bodies; deep within all the jutsu and chakra, they still have to be careful not to harm their regular human bodies past all the mentioned^.

Answer this, **SOMEBODY ***Frowns*! When does Shikamaru ever smoke? -_- We never see him smoke at all! Sure he carries around a lighter and all, but I don't ever remember watching him in the sub, or reading in the manga, were he even lights a cigarette.

And those pills Chouji took; what the heck did that have to do with anything? Seriously. -_-' They were nothing more then special tools from his clan. That had nothing to do with the fact that he's seen as an adult. *Sighs deeply* And yeah...Lee opens dangerous gates in his body; that has nothing to do with being seen as an adult; it's just there for no reason. ;)

...Okay, that thing with Naruto is beyond ridiculous: That has nothing to do with the subject.

All said and done: they all WILL die gruesome deaths you're right, but Kishimoto wouldn't possibly allow most of the major supporting characters to die off without a final fight. ..Unless he decides to disappoint us all again...-_-"

There's a reason behind why I made the alcohol thing so major. Give it up, flamer!

**I AM SO SORRY THIS NOTE IS SO LONG. T.T PLEAAAAAAASE STAY WITH ME FOR THE CHAPTER!**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:

Chapter Thirteen:

"_...The fox sealed within you. My theory is: it's sending you **both** images so that you'll know just how it happened; either to help you or to taunt you. ...Probably to taunt."_

_Naruto's eyes widened; was Sasuke's theory even possible?_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"...Sasuke...that sounds so likely."

Sasuke nodded and briefly glanced away.

"Of course. After all, there really is no other way." Sasuke commented.

Naruto then furrowed his eyebrows together and snapped his finger.

"One thing doesn't fit though! How could those images possibly help us? That wouldn't really do much at all." Naruto declared.

Sasuke sighed.  
"You have me there, Naruto." Sasuke replied. "But maybe there is one conclusion: it wants to help you see what happened by showing the taunting visions."

Naruto sighed.

"How is _that_ taunting?" Naruto deadpanned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to _know_ what happened during that time?"

"...Well, yeah!"

"...Then that's taunting."

"No it isn't."

"It is; because that beast wants you to do it again; so he can get a _thrill_ out of it."

Naruto's eyes widened and he nearly fell back.

"WHAT?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly."

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hanabi and Konohamaru both sat on a bench discussing the plan; the plan Hanabi would use to set up Udon and Rie.

Hanabi, due to her being smart and logical in thinking out a plan, she was able to quickly come up with a plan. All she needed was some help...

...And obviously got Konohamaru's help. She didn't understand why; but he was the first to come to her mind when she needed some help.

"Okay...I think I see it know! That'll surely work!"

Hanabi smirked and nodded.

"You bet! I can tell Rie just might like 'em already." Hanabi explained. "...Based on what she said of course."

Konohamaru snickered.

"Yeah...and I can tell Udon likes her already! You should SEE how he acts when she's around; it's real priceless to watch!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi laughed.

"I can imagine! Anyway, this plan can't fail like our last plan to help Naruto and Hinata." Hanabi warned.

Konohamaru's face fell as he glanced away.

"...It's too bad it did fail." Konohamaru sadly said. Shortly he perked up and smirked. "_Failure_ isn't an option this time!"

Hanabi grinned.

"Yup. Now then, let's recap the plan: tomorrow at noon, I will 'accidentally' encounter Rie. If I play my cards right, I'll be able to convince her to hang out with me..." Hanabi recapped.

Konohamaru nodded as she did so. He had to admit, Hanabi was very good with plans and setting things up. It almost made him feel like-

"Meanwhile, you will talk to Udon at exactly _1:30_. And since you two are friends; you can convince him to hang out with you."

Konohamaru then smirked and started continuing where Hanabi left off after she paused.

"And then, I'll convince Udon to go to the market with me; which is where you and Rie will be." Konohamaru finished.

Hanabi nodded and clapped her hands together.

"It all sounds so perfect when it's said aloud! Okay, now remember Konohamaru: me and Rie will be outside the bookstore. So you and Udon just 'randomly' walk past it; and make sure that you stop and shout something along the lines of: 'Hey, I see Hanabi and Rie over there!' to get him to notice."

Konohamaru and Hanabi then stood up and shook hands.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi nodded.

As the two separated and went back to their homes, Hanabi was feeling great. Because she would be able to help the two out, and once again 'hopefully' add another couple to the village.

...But why is it that she feels overwhelmed suddenly?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Back With Naruto And Sasuke...**_

"Actually Naruto, there could be a reason as to why the fox wants to do that."

Naruto looked annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I know exactly why! It's a million-something year old monster who's freedom is limited to a cell, and never gets any fun." Naruto explained.

Sasuke blinked and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Well, that wasn't how I was going to put it; but I guess that's it in simple terms." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto growled and jumped up from the log.

"I need him to see that those visions are causing nothing but trouble for everybody! After all, Hinata's seeing them too and his worried; and Kurenai decided to be nosy last night and use some kind of advanced genjutsu to see them herself! IT'S NOTHING BUT CHAOS!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How do you know...? And...what...?"

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms.

"Because last night when Hinata was asleep, Kurenai used a genjutsu to see the images with her own eyes. But since I was asleep as well, it channeled through into my mind and I could perfectly see all that Kurenai-Sensei saw, and what she did. That's why I woke up refreshed this morning! All the images from my mind/the Nine-Tails was sent there!" Naruto then ran up to Sasuke and shook his shoulders crazily. "SASUKE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS CHAOS!"

Sasuke yelped and knocked back Naruto. Naruto sailed through the air and then roughly landed back on his feet as he slid.

"Naruto! _Calm down_! I see that it's chaos!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto stomped his foot.

"Whatever. 'Ya know what? I'm going to make the fox's taunts end." Naruto declared.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and stood up.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" Sasuke asked; still shaky from where Naruto suddenly attacked him.

Naruto smirked briefly and then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Come with me. I know a way!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto then ran off; dragging him along by the arm. He was starting to hate himself for even explaining all that to Naruto.

...The thing is, what is Naruto going to do to possibly stop the fox from doing that anymore? And what could the Uchiha do to help?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**With Team Kurenai...**_

The team continued to walk through to the borders of the Land of Lightning. They passed by several walk walls and a few cliffs.

Hinata had a little trouble walking; but she went through it anyway.

And Kurenai was still warily glancing at Kiba; she still hadn't told him yet about what she saw and was considering whether she should or not.

After all, he might get the wrong idea and think she was being nosy. But...would that really happen?

They have been a team for many years and they all knew each other; so why would Kiba not understand?

Hinata would understand if she told her. That's just here nature. Even Shino would understand if she told him about using the jutsu. ...Kiba was iffy.

Stupid, she might be for not telling any of the three. But she wishes it was easy. If only-

"AH!"

Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba gasped. Akamaru even yelped at that.

Everybody turned around and saw Hinata on her knees; tears slightly now welling up in her eyes as she groaned from pain.

"HINATA!"

Kurenai quickly walked over to the Hyuuga and got down slightly.

"Hinata! What happened?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata grunted and stared up at the red-eyed woman.

"I-I tripped...but I think...I-I think I'm okay, Sensei..." Hinata replied.

Kiba gasped and out of nowhere, he suddenly appeared by her right side.

"You tripped?"

Kurenai glared at Kiba as if saying: "Look around, idiot! The terrain's raised and has rocks on it!"

Hinata grunted again and sat up on the ground; Kurenai put her hand up behind her head to steady her as Kiba put his hand behind her back.

"...I think I-I'm fine...but m-my ankle hurts..." Hinata mumbled.

Kiba blinked and then looked down at her feet; he just went with a wild guess and took her left shoe off to see her whole ankle.

Apparently, the guess was right; her left ankle looked irritated slightly and a little swelled.

"Hinata...your ankle looks-"

Kurenai cut Kiba off as she gasped when she saw her ankle.

Shino then walked up and stared at her ankle; it wasn't visible, but he looked worried and was worried.

"...She might have broken her ankle." Shino pointed out. "...Hinata, does it feel broken?"

Hinata stared at Shino and then sat up higher. Her face fell as she glanced at her ankle.

"I-I don't know, Shino...b-but it really hurts..." Hinata replied.

Kurenai then sighed deeply. Unfortunately for the team, they didn't bring much medical supplies and they didn't have a medical ninja on the team. And because of the injury from an important person in the team, their defenses were hurt.

"...I know we all shouldn't jump to such conclusions here; but her ankle could be broken for all we know. And that's real bad for the mission."

Kiba's face fell and he thought for a minute.

"Yeah...we can't just give up and return back to the village; so she can get checked out in the hospital..." Kiba pointed out.

Shino then sighed.

"And there are no hospitals near here. We already passed a neighboring land that contained one." Shino added.

Hinata's face fell and she felt awful right then. It wasn't because of the fact that she had possibly broken her ankle, but it was because she was sitting there listening to her sensei and teammates talk like the mission was over before it begun; and that she was useless.

...The past suddenly overcame Hinata; making her feel real sad. It was as if it was back when they all first became a team and she wasn't of use at all; or so she felt. She couldn't stand to sit there and listen to them freak out and declare the mission over just because of a simple injury that wouldn't kill her.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_A thirteen year old Hinata stared into the mirror of her bedroom as she clenched her hands into fists._

_She was about to leave for an important mission with the rest of the team; and she was sure that finally she would be of use to the team._

_...She had been training real hard. ...'Real hard' was actually an understatement truthfully. The real way to put it, was training herself to the **death** pretty much. Just so her father would finally see her as a strong ninja; and a Hyuuga._

_...It was all because of Naruto that she made it through the chuunin exams pretty much. He encouraged her to be strong._

_Maybe she finally is becoming strong? Or...not?_

"_...I will try hard on this mission. I-I can't **fail** no matter wh-what."_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows together; tears were threatening to spill over in her eyes but she tried to fight them back.

"...I-I will be fine. Don't worry about m-me; it's just a simple injury..."

Kurenai and Kiba, who were briefly arguing, stared down at Hinata as she said that.

"But...if your ankle is broken, there's no possible way you can get up and fight-" Kurenai said, she was cut off by Shino, who was glancing around the area.

"Ah...Sensei? We are already at the borders of the Land of Lightning..." Shino pointed out.

Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata blinked repeatedly; they then all looked up to see that Shino was right.

"Wha-what? We were...here all along?" Kiba asked.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-we must not have realized it..." Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai sighed.

"Well. . . .at least we're finally here; and the mission has started. Luckily, we can go into one of the hidden villages and find a hopital-"

Kurenai cut herself off with a scream as she glanced up; a giant shuriken was flying right towards the team.

Luckily, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba noticed as well. Kiba helped Hinata up and then they all jumped out of the way.

"An _attack_! Team, stay on your guard!" Kurenai shouted; she was a little distance away with Akamaru.

Meanwhile, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were on the other side and were glancing around for the attacker.

Suddenly, two more giant shuriken were thrown; but one was aimed Kurenai and the other at the team.

"Another one! Watch out!"

Kurenai yelped and successfully dodged the shuriken, but she quickly spun around and grabbed it between two fingers just as it flew by.

Kiba helped Hinata dodged the shuriken, and Shino was able to duck as it flew just over his head.

"S-Sensei!"

Kurenai panted and examined the shuriken; it appeared to have been made in one of the hidden villages, that meant that there was either a rogue ninja after them or an accidental attack: Kurenai immediately put down the latter.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino then ran up to her to see the shuriken.

"What the heck just happened? Where's the enemy?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai shook her head.

"I don't know. But we have a rogue ninja around here somewhere...this shuriken has a symbol of a village on it; the _Sound_ symbol." Kurenai explained as she held out the shuriken. "See? Right there in the middle."

Kiba nodded, Hinata blinked, Shino stared at it.

"Yes...there are Sound ninja somewhere around here..." Shino declared.

Hinata's face fell.  
"B-but I thought that the H-H-Hidden Sound was destroyed back last year..." Hinata pointed out. "...D-didn't all the villagers get killed?"

Kurenai sighed and threw the shuriken behind her shoulder; it landed on a boulder.

"It's likely that some shinobi escaped...let's just guard the borders and watch out for attacks." Kurenai replied dryly. "...Some escaped probably are the ones attacking this land."

Hinata sighed deeply

"K-Kurenai-Sensei...that's kind of a...wild _conclusion_." Hinata mentioned.

Kurenai closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know. But we must remember that nothing is ever as it seems, Hinata." Kurenai replied.

"I simply _hate_ to intrude on your little _team discussion_, but..."

The team gasped and turned around at that voice; there was a kunoichi that looked about nineteen standing there.

...She was obviously from the Sound; she had a Sound headband that was loosely hanging around her waist at the end of her tight kunoichi shirt.

Akamaru growled at the sight of her, and the team examined this young woman:

She had really pale skin, was extremely-almost _deathly_ skinny, had short dark maroon hair in a messy bob, and wore a really tight; black kunoichi shirt with netting on her arms, and she wore slightly baggy pants of the same color, she wore gray ninja sandals, and there was a giant shuriken on her back in a holder.

"...Heh...gawking at me like I've just grown a second head won't get 'ya anywhere, my _friends_!" The kunoichi pointed out as she smirked evilly and gripped a sword she was carrying.

"Who are you?"

Everybody including the mysterious kunoichi, stared at Shino oddly as he finished saying that.

The kunoichi laughed and grinned mischievously as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, I am _sooooo_ sorry! HOW could I have forgotten to introduce myself? Because on the battle field, shinobi are _supposed_ to get acquainted before _fighting_!" The kunoichi replied; her words pretty much dripping with sarcasm that made the team sigh.

"Listen, just tell us. We are here from the Leaf on a mission; if you're an enemy then we must get you out of our path." Kurenai said in a monotone; she was really irritated by the kunoichi's attitude.

The kunoichi rolled her bright yellow eyes and then immediately smirked again as she did a pose: she put her sword back in it's holder on her waist and put both hands behind her neck.

"Wanna know my name, _old woman_? Heh...just call me _Noriko_: the Sound's Feistiest Female Warrior!" Noriko replied.

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"(_Sound's Feistiest __**Whore **__is more like it, if you ask me. What is this young girl's problem?_)" Kurenai thought.

Norkio snickered and teasingly twirled her sword in the air.

Kiba's eye twitched at the girl's attitude. She seemed extremely annoying; but he did think she was somehow hot...**SOMEHOW**.

Hinata just stared in disbelief at Noriko.

And Shino really had no interest in the current situation; but he did briefly glance at Noriko.

There was silence for a few minutes, then Hinata attempted to break it.

"G-get out of our way! W-w-we don't have t-time for you!" Hinata said; irritation in her tone but also slight fear.

Noriko rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so!" Noriko replied; her voice was slightly high-pitched and she obviously was over-confident.

The team all rolled their eyes; it was until Noriko crossed her arms and grinned tomboy-ish that they realized she wasn't moving. Suddenly, she grabbed the handle of her sword and stomped her right foot.

"Wanna know what will make me leave?" Kiba nodded at Norkio's words; and her tone was now sounding cocky as she smirked. "...Then you guys will..."

The four Leaf ninja blinked.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Anko Mitarashi yawned lazily as she leaned up against the counter at a dango shop. That had been going on since last August; she would be really tired. But...the weird thing was, she was going to bed early because of the lack of missions she'd been sent on.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Anko rubbed her eyes and irritatedly looked at the old woman at the counter.

"Ah...yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just give me the dango." Anko replied rather irritably.

The old woman's face fell rather briefly as Anko snapped at her. After all...it was just a simple question she asked!

When Anko was given her dango, she forced a smile and gave the woman her money; she gave her slightly bigger amount due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention all the way.

"...This is real odd..." Anko said aloud as she walked away.

The purple haired woman sighed and stuffed her face with the dango; she was really hungry for some reason. And she had just eaten about an hour ago!

"(_I've been feeling weird lately...I wonder why? I mean, I never get sick too much..._)" Anko thought as she took a big bite of the snack.

She sighed as soon as she swallowed. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she promptly yawned again.

"(_Something's up. I can just tell...but what? I mean...it makes no sense..._)"

Anko finally ate the entire thing of dango and threw away the stick, as she put her hands behind her head and walked off she felt bloated.

"(_And THIS is another thing, I've been feeling like I've gained a lot of weight! And that's impossible, considering the fact that I train and perfect my ninja skills two times a day!_)"

Anko found herself walking past the training grounds; she walked into them but didn't start to train, she just leaned by a tree and scanned the area.

"Huh...I've been feeling _real weird_ lately. When did this all start? ...What...back sometime in August?"

Anko crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows together. Now she did feel like she was on to something with that. But what happened back in August to make her feel like this?

"I can't really remember much. But...I do remember waking up one morning with a hangover and a headache that hurt like _heck_..." Anko recalled.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Anko groaned miserably as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt **awful**; like she took on an entire army of really strong shinobi._

"_Where...where am I?"_

_Anko grunted and brushed her hair out of her eyes; she could have sworn that it was up earlier..._

_When the purple-haired kunoichi was able to see, she nearly got blinded by the sunlight filtering into the room pretty much mocking her._

"_AH! Freakin' light! I can't see!" Anko shouted as she covered her eyes._

_Eventually, the sunlight faded after three seconds, Anko rolled her eyes and started to look around at her surroundings._

_ONE thing was really weird though: she **wasn't** in her house. But she was apparently in somebody's bedroom; obviously a girl's._

"_What is this? This isn't-"_

_Anko cut herself off as she got a good view of the room. It looked completely trashed! The bed was tousled, the curtains on the window were ripped, paper was scattered, the floor was wet, and her clothes were scattered around the room..._

_...**WAIT**. Her CLOTHES were scattered around the room?_

_Anko blinked and looked down at herself; only to have her eyes bug out as her face flushed._

"_WHAT THE HECK!"_

_Anko clutched her heart and breathed heavily; completely confused as to why she was laying on the floor of someone's room, completely nude, and...wet?_

_However, her head started throbbing and she groaned. Not only was these things odd, but her breath smelled like alcohol._

"_I don't understand this...but whatever the hell happened, it must not have been pretty last night! Isn't this Ino's house?"_

_Anko shook her head and got up off the floor; she really wanted to puke from the odd after-taste she got of alcohol. And that was weird..._

_She got dressed, and wiped her drenched body off. Anko really didn't even want to know why the latter was wet. And when she glanced at the alarm clock, it read **7:00** in the morning._

"_Well...I might as well leave." Anko mumbled._

_Just as she walked towards the window to jump out, she gasped as she nearly tripped over something. She rose an eyebrow when she steadied herself, and she picked up the object..._

_. . . .It was **Kiba's shirt**._

_Anko looked really confused._

"_(Well...that shirt looks slightly familier...)" Anko thought._

_She then shrugged her shoulders and threw down the shirt; after jumping out the window, she disappeared._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Anko blinked repeatedly in confusion at that memory. Now that she thought about it, she did recall the shirt looking a lot like Hana's little brother, Kiba's shirt.

...How...how mysterious...

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Somewhere With Neji Hyuuga...**_

"...Incredibly youthful weather and amazingly amazing sunshine..."

Neji uncomfortably inched away from his enthusiastic teammate slightly as he went on and on about the atmosphere. He was used to it by then, but it still was slightly weird.

"Anyway! What did you want to _talk_ about, Neji?"

Neji inwardly cringed; he knew all too well what he was about to tell Lee. Honestly, he didn't want too, but he knew it had to be done.

And since he already has Lee's attention, there's no going back! It's time to _risk_ it! Time to shout it out! And time to stop beating around the bush and come right-

"NEJI! HELLO?"

Neji's eyes widened at Lee's shouting in his ear, he immediately reverted back to a calm look and sighed.

"Yes...ah...Lee...there is something I think you should hear." Neji began. Lee stared at him curiously. "...But it might be a little hard for you to _accept_."

Lee blinked and laughed.

"Oh, come on! You're really _exaggerating_, Neji! I can accept anything!" Lee interrupted.

Neji deadpanned, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"(_Only in your dreams..._)"

Lee then suddenly looked concerned and inched slightly closer to the Hyuuga; they were both standing by some trees in a part of the training grounds.

"Look, tell me what is up." Lee coaxed.

Neji looked at him and then unclenched his hands; briefly sighing as well.

"Alright...ah...I do not really know how to put this Lee, but...for some time, I have had this real _suspicious and strange_ feeling around this female..."

Lee's blinked.

"I do not understand." Lee interrupted.

Neji looked over at him.

"...I have this odd feeling that keeps haunting me..."  
"I still don't really understand, Neji."

"...Like...flushing at thought of her, feeling speechless, and just...not feeling like myself."

"What...?"

"LEE! I AM SAYING THAT I LIKE A GIRL! ANY _CHILD_ COULD FIGURE THAT OUT!"

Lee's eyes widened; either from what Neji just told him, or the fact that his usually _quite and cold_ teammate who never shows emotion was loud!

And Neji's eyes were equally as wide. And not only that, but embarrassment was pretty much _written_ all over it.

"...What is this I hear? I cannot believe what I just heard!"

Lee and Neji blinked and turned their heads; Neji inwardly groaned.

"(_...God, no. Not-oh, ANYBODY but..._)" Neji thought.

Might Guy, their sensei, was grinning and looking as if he just won the jackpot of a slot machine.

"DID I JUST HEAR THAT? Amazing!"

Lee suddenly recovered from surprise and looked enthusiastic, Neji looked mortified.

"Yes, Sensei! Never thought it would happen, huh?" Lee asked.

Guy chuckled and gave a thumbs up.

"You are correct, Lee!"

Neji's eye twitched.

"What are you trying to say?"

The two enthusiastic shinobi looked over at Neji who looked kind of offended. Well...who wouldn't be?

...He did know why they reacted that way; he NEVER noticed a girl before in his life. And certainly not confessing he **does** have emotion unlike what many think at first glance.

As the seconds ticked by, Neji continued to regret even talking to Lee. Besides, he could have always sidestepped Lee and tell Tenten to tell him.

...Well, that idea sounded terrible as well. Life so wasn't fair at that point...

"So Neji, just _who_ is this young lady? I bet she's extremely youthful!" Guy asked.

Neji sighed and put his hand over his face.

"...It is..._Sakura Haruno_."

Both Lee and Guy were shocked, but each had a different expression: Guy's expression was a cross between thrilled, and knowing. Meanwhile, Lee looked extremely shocked whilst his mouth formed an 'O'.

"It really isn't that shocking." Neji defended when he noticed their expressions.

Suddenly, Guy perked up and ran off; shouting something about 'youth burns strongly in my students!'.

Meanwhile, Lee and Neji had sat down on a log.

Neji didn't really look at his teammate, he figured that he was probably going to have a meltdown. And he wouldn't be surprised at all if he did; Sakura was _his_ whole _life_ with training coming right behind her.

He knew there was no way Lee would accept it at all. In fact, the Hyuuga considered walking away wordlessly. But he didn't; Lee stopped him with an exaggerated sigh.

"Neji...how long?"

Neji glanced at Lee.

"...Almost a year."

"Well, why didn't you tell me or _anybody_?"

"I...I...well..."

"Was it...because I love Sakura?"

Neji nodded.

Lee sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

And it was silent for several minutes, Neji had a feeling that Lee would freak out or not accept it at all.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_A thirteen old Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten were in the Forest of Death for the Chuunin Exams. And as they searched for one of the Heaven or Earth scrolls they would need to pass, Lee was blabbing on and on about 'Sakura Haruno'._

"_And she's so youthful! I MEAN, SHE'S AMAZING!"_

_Neji and Tenten looked at each other; both looking extremely annoyed._

"_And that HAIR! It's gorgeous! She's so radiant! And that skin...so milky smooth!"_

_Tenten yawned._

"_...Lee, stop being so dramatic with it. Even Neji looked prettier then her."_

_Neji glared at Tenten at the last part._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"...Yes."

Lee looked away; he did look serious but then he gasped and his eyes suddenly grew sparkly.

"That is...SO YOUTHFUL! You have been hiding your feelings for her because you knew I loved her too!"

Neji blinked. He didn't understand what Lee just said at all.

"Neji, forget about me. . . . .You can have Sakura."

Neji eyes widened and he looked over at Lee.

"What?"

"Well...she told me one time, that she felt like she was starting to fall for you. I told her I understood. Sakura never actually _felt the same_ for me anyway. But at least she was nice enough to put up with it. If you _really_ like her, you will go for her." Lee explained.

Neji stared at Lee in shock. He then sighed and looked away.

"Thank you, Lee."

Lee secretly smiled.

Because he knew that he was doing the right thing. Despite the fact that he was totally giving up Sakura; he really didn't mind. And at least he helped out somebody. That's all that really _mattered_ to him.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Sometime Later With Sakura...**_

Sakura yawned briefly as she walked through the village. She seemed to be tired lately; but assumed it was from her work.

After all, her work was exhausting. Hana Inuzuka was in the hospital due to injuries on a mission, and recently, Shikamaru Nara got injured on a mission as well; earning him a room in the hospital.

But right now she wanted to drift away from these thoughts. She had to go back the library and return the scroll back to the old man.

"(_Well...at least the old man was helpful. But...he did seem suspicious anyway. But maybe if I return the scroll I can ask him for other-_)"

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she glanced over absentmindedly and noticed Neji walking out of a shop. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi, Neji. What are you doing?" Sakura greeted.

Neji noticed her right away and responded.

"Nothing really...but there I'm glad you are here. I need to ask you something-"

"Hey, would you like to come with me to the village's library?"

"...What?"

"The _library_. See, I need to return this mysterious scroll to an equally mysterious old man I burrowed it from sometime ago."

Neji blinked and glanced at the scroll in Sakura's hands. He didn't know what the heck she was talking about, but he accepted the invite anyway.

"Ah...sure. That sounds fine. But why are you asking me?" Neji asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. And maybe...I could ask you something?" Sakura replied; sounding slightly unsure.

Neji nodded.

"Okay. Well, let's get going."

The two then walked side by side to the library. Sakura made some light conversation and Neji occasionally threw in some comments. But they both were inwardly sighing in dismay.

They both wanted to ask the other person _something_. But it seemed too hard. The question is: why is it so hard?

. . . .Maybe they just felt kind of weird talking to each other. After all, they hadn't really talked since the other _night_.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Sakura and Neji arrived at the library. The entered and noted that there wasn't many people there. Save the person at the counter and Ino who was looking at medical scrolls.

"Hmm...doesn't it seem odd, Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji crossed his arms.

"Sort of. The atmosphere seems...off."

Sakura nodded and her face fell.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Sakura mentioned. "...It's probably nothing. Let's just find the old man."

Sakura and Neji then walked up to the counter. Instead of the old man Sakura met, it was a young looking man; probably about twenty something or thirty.

"Oh, hello there."

Sakura and Neji looked at the man in confusion. Sakura forced a smile and replied.

"...Hi. Um...I'm here to return a _scroll_." Sakura replied.

The man nodded.

Neji examined the man closely: he was kind of tall. Had slightly spiked dark black hair, light hazel eyes, and wore a simple uniform. His features were young slightly, but there was something odd about him...

"Okay then." The man extended his hand. "Where's the scroll?"

Sakura reached into her weapon pouch that was on her hip and handed him the scroll. Upon being given the scroll, the man's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked confused.

"(_Is this...? What? Why does this girl have this scroll?_)" The man thought.

He then glanced at Sakura's headband and suddenly looked serious.

"(_Apparently she's a ninja. That's good; it's not into the wrong hands. And she's obviously a medic. By the sense of her chakra, I sense that she hasn't enough to preform the jutsu._)" The man thought.

Sakura and Neji stared at him for several seconds. Eventually, he glanced around warily and placed the scroll on the counter.

"...What's your name?" The man asked.

Sakura blinked.

"Uh...Sakura Haruno. Why do you ask...?" Sakura replied.

The man rubbed his temples.

"Miss Haruno, where did you get this scroll?"

Sakura blinked again. She was a little wary at that point; Neji noticed that and replied for her.

"She got it from one of the workers here; an elderly man."

The man sighed and crossed his arms.

"I knew it. Listen, I'm not the one you two should give this scroll to." The man announced.

Neji and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Why?" Neji asked.

The man furrowed his eyebrows together again, and hesitantly leaned over the counter. He then opened his mouth to reply.

_Continued._

_**~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~**_

...And...done. There's the thirteenth chapter. ^^

As you might have noticed, there's several little plots going on all in one. That's the format I wanted to go with.

This chapter's probably a little long(?). I wanted to begin everybody's little plots in this chapter. The next few chapters will explain some of the stuff that might not make sense just yet; don't worry! -_-

I'm not sure when the next update will be. But I hope soon, just bear with me! :(

**Next Chapter: Team Kurenai fights the mysterious Sound Kunoichi. But what's her deal anyway? She's got some strange jutsu and odd skills with the sword. Could she be a little too much for the team? Meanwhile during all this, Sakura and Neji learn about the old man's connection with the scroll and the jutsu; sending the two off on a search for him.**

Read AND review. ;)


	14. Team Kurenai VS Noriko Part One

Author's Note: This chapter's not too eventful; but it does contain a fight between Team Kurenai and the Sound ninja.

And...it also involves some information on Sakura's scroll and the jutsu sealed within it. I guess it's half-eventful and half-not? :\

Keep in mind, I can think of good fight scenes; but once written it's not as **epic** as was. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes (which is weird considering I watch the show and could easily learn from that) or anything like that. I'm trying with this one; no need to rant about how awful it probably will be. -_-

And with Noriko (the ninja from the Sound), I had a hard time giving her a list of jutsu. Because in the series, there aren't many ninja from there that you see fight. There's no canon jutsu I can use. -_-

But...due to the fact that she also fights with the sword, she'll use a lot of kenjutsu and taijutsu during the fight. When she does use a jutsu, it's most likely made-up. 'Cause like I said...it was **extremely difficult**.

No need to rant about that ^.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Crazy Nights Lead To Crazy Situations:_

_Chapter Fourteen..._

"_I don't think so!" Noriko replied; her tone was slightly high-pitched and she was obviously over-confident._

_The team all rolled their eyes; it wasn't until Noriko crossed her arms and grinned tomboy-ish that they realized she wasn't moving. Suddenly she grabbed the handle of her sword and stomped her right foot._

"_Wanna know what will make me leave?" Kiba nodded at Noriko's words._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Then you guys will..." Noriko paused briefly and smirked. "...Fight me."

Everybody blinked.

"What? You randomly pop up on the field and plead for a fight? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kiba shouted.

Noriko's eye twitched.

"I wasn't serious."

Kiba crossed his arms.

"'Ya better not have been..."

Noriko grabbed her sword and pulled it out of it's holder. She then pointed it towards Hinata.

"Actually, I need the girl with the _Hyuuga eyes_." Noriko declared.

Hinata blinked.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

Noriko's expression hardened and she put on hand on her hip.

"Actually...it's her Kekkei Genkai I need." Noriko explained.

Kurenai took a step forward and grabbed the sword close to the tip end and pushed it away.

"Why _do_ you need it?" Kurenai asked; her tone getting lower.

Noriko rolled her eyes.

"That's confidential. But I can say this: that Kekkei Genkai transplanted within me combined with my own, will be enough to restore my weak clan's strength. And we'll be powerful once again!" Noriko explained.

Hinata brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at the kunoichi in shock.

"Your c-clan? But...wasn't the Sound destroyed back in the last war?" Hinata asked.

Noriko's face fell and she twirled her sword absentmindedly.

"It was. But a few members of my clan survived. We were..._test subjects_ back a few years ago when Orochimaru was still 'round. He took many members of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, and mixed it with another; resulting in _us_ getting odd abilities...although a few died during the process."

The team exchanged looks; Hinata was slightly scared by this.

"...If we can get those eyes, we can get _power_ and _be restored_ to our former status! That's my mission; I declared it on myself ever since _that day_."

Kurenai was still on her guard. She always was. And she had a bad feeling from this kunoichi.

"Well if you really want her, you'll have to go through all us." Kurenai warned.

Noriko immediately smirked and drew her sword back out.

"That is what makes this whole thing _interesting_. I'll keep that in mind..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Noriko appeared behind Hinata and raised her sword to slice. Hinata gasped and jumped out of the way just as the blade nearly touched her.

"Wow. Fast, aren't you? Unfortunately for you all, I'm _faster_!"

Noriko suddenly appeared at the other side of Hinata and went in for an attack, Hinata was able to dodge and she then assumed the Hyuuga fighting stance.

Before either Noriko or Hinata could do anything, Kiba and Akamaru suddenly charged in for an attack.

"Clawing Swift Wolf Fang!"

Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru surrounded Noriko and were bolting around here in a rapid speed. Noriko's eyes widened at the speed and she raised her sword to try and block off the attacks. The boy and beast then charged at her with claws ready to attack; from behind, they scratched her up and she yelped and dodged out the rest of the attacks.

"Ah!"

Noriko growled under her breath and rubbed over her back; now some tears in the back of her shirt and bleeding scratches.

"Too fast...I have to somehow _fade 'em out_!"

Before Noriko could even get a grip on her sword, a swarm of bugs was now making it's way to her. She sensed them and gasped. As they just reached her, she did a flip and dodged out of the way; landing on her feet she scowled and made some hand signs.

Everybody was now on their guard as she made the signs; they were very fast and complicated.

"_Storm of Blades!_"

Everybody gasped; a bunch of extremely sharp blades suddenly appeared from thin air sparking with lightning chakra.

The blades then flew over to the team at a rapid speed; they came one after the other, endlessly.

"AAH!"

The team dodged out of the way; and kept it up. Going in all different directions to dodge the endless blades.

"That's right: dodge them! But you won't be able to keep it up!" Noriko called out as she clasped her hands together and interlocked her index fingers. "_Storm of Blades: ADVANCED!_"

The blades then came at a speed unable to even be possible! Seemingly coming from thin air, millions of swords continued to be thrown with great accuracy!

"This is too much! We can't dodge forever, Sensei!" Kiba shouted.

Kurenai yelped and jumped to the side.

"I know!"

Meanwhile, Noriko snickered and kept up the jutsu; not even beginning to look fazed by anything.

"Ready to hand over the girl? Or should I..._take it to the NEXT level_?" Noriko taunted.

Hinata gasped.

"(_NEXT LEVEL? Th-this is too much already!_)" Hinata thought.

She then furrowed her eyebrows together and continued to dodge easily; but all the jumping around was kind of tiring.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"_Hey Hinata..."_

_Hinata blinked and looked over at Naruto who was sitting in her window watching her pack for the mission._

"_What, N-Naruto?"_

_Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Whatever happens on that mission, stay strong and don't give up in any rough situation."_

_Hinata smiled giggled._

"_Of course. I-I wouldn't give up no matter what." Hinata replied. "...Nothing c-could make me."_

_Naruto nodded and glanced away._

"_Of course. But still...you don't really know what kinda rogue ninja you could encounter! I just...want you to be okay and come home safely..."_

_Hinata blushed slightly and walked over to her dresser with her hands clenched into fists._

"_I will, N-Naruto."_

_Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and Hinata gasped slightly as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around gently._

"_Let's just hope so."_

_Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He gave her a grin and jumped out the window to the ground and walked away._

_Hinata stood there in surprise and then smiled to herself; her face now bright pink._

"_...Yes."_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"(_Well I'm not giving up! That is no option!_)"

Hinata did a flip backwards and got out of the way of the many blades. She activated her byakugan and stared at Noriko.

"(_Oh my gosh! Her chakra is...is way too strong! This doesn't look too good for us..._)"

Noriko eventually stopped the jutsu and then quickly ran in for an attack. She took her sword and attempted to slash Hinata; Kurenai quickly came in and punched the Sound nin in the back.

Noriko coughed and turned around to glare at Kurenai. Her eyes narrowing dangerously and an evil scowl on her pale face.

"Sneak attacks huh? Well, they won't affect me!"

Noriko then smirked and quickly ran to Kurenai's side and slashed her sword right through her. Kiba and Shino gasped at that.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Kiba shouted.

Suddenly "Kurenai" turned into a log with moss growing around it. Noriko noticed that right away and growled loudly in frustration.

"Damn substitutions!" Noriko growled.

She then turned around and the real Kurenai suddenly flew out of a random direction and kicked Noriko right in the face. Noriko yelped and flew to the ground and slid slightly. She grunted and bent over slightly while rubbing her left cheek.

"(_So that's how this old woman wants it to go down, huh? Well fine! Have it YOUR WAY! But two can play at this game!_)"

Kurenai gasped as Noriko grinned evilly and made more complicated hand signs. This time, blue chakra literally radiated off of her. A sharp breeze now picking up in the area from it's power.

All around the area, the gusty breeze nearly knocked the team off their feet; but this wasn't the jutsu.

The real jutsu, was starting up as her chakra suddenly starting to enter her sword and the left over chakra radiated off of that.

"This one of my most liked jutsu in my _technique list_! Prepare to be DESTROYED!"

Kiba looked annoyed and he rolled his eyes as Noriko finished that out.

"Okay, you're getting to into your own abilities here. You are way too confident!" Kiba ranted.

Shino sighed and grabbed Kiba's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Kiba, that's just the way she is. You can't change that." Shino commented.

Kiba glared at him.

Meanwhile, Noriko cried out and ran into the middle of the battlegrounds they were standing in. Blue chakra radiating off her and her sword. She smirked confidently and started spinning around rapidly.

"HIDDEN LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE: LIGHTNING WHIRLWIND!"

The chakra from Noriko suddenly expanded and started sparking as if it was electricity! It spread bigger and bigger until it was starting to go for the team.

Kiba gasped and got atop Akamaru; they ran and dodged out of the way. Shino helped Hinata jump out of the way. And Kurenai jumped out of the way as well.

But Noriko wasn't done there; she just kept up the jutsu. Although she knew that she couldn't do it forever since her chakra control was very off, and once she used a really advanced jutsu like that she couldn't keep it up.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I knew it. Listen, I'm the one you two should give this scroll too." The man announced.

Neji and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Why?" Neji asked.

The man furrowed his eyebrows together again, and hesitantly leaned over the counter. He then opened his mouth to reply.

"...Because you should give this back to my _father_. He's responsible for this scroll and the jutsu within it." The man replied.

Neji and Sakura exchanged looks again.

"Your...your father? Is he that man who I encountered?" Sakura asked.

The man nodded and sighed.

"Yes he is."

Neji then blinked and thought for a minute. He noted that the man just told them about a _jutsu_ sealed within the scroll. Due to him being curious, he asked about that.

"Wait. You mentioned something about a jutsu within the scroll, didn't you?" Neji inquired.

The man and Sakura blinked and looked at the Hyuuga.

"Hey...you did mention something like that! There is a jutsu sealed within the scroll?" Sakura asked as she looked back over at the man.

The man looked worried and glanced away again.

"Actually, there is." The man replied. "But...it's not something I should tell you both about. This jutsu after all...has _two_ purposes."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and placed one hand on her hip.

"Well I see that you won't tell us. But still...what does your father have to do with this scroll and the jutsu within it?"

The man looked annoyed and crossed his arms.

"I just told you that it's not something I should tell you; not many should even know about it unless it's absolutely necessary!"

Neji sighed and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. He had to do something before she lost her temper.

"Sakura, he isn't going to tell you anything. Just let it go." Neji mentioned.

Sakura scowled and then her face softened as she looked back at Neji. She sighed deeply and folded her arms.

"You're right, Neji." Sakura said. "But I need to know the connection here. If this scroll contains a jutsu, this is something I feel should be reported to the hokage!"

The man perked up after hearing that and then rested his head and his hand.

"I'm afraid that would be useless even giving the hokage this information; she already knows about it, being a medic nin and all."

Sakura and Neji looked over at the man curiously. Really interested in what he just said.

So...Tsunade knows about the scroll and it's jutsu within it? Maybe...maybe that could actually be useful. The man just gave them a very _useful_ piece of information.

Sakura smiled and tapped her chin; Neji sighed to himself, as he knew that gesture from what Naruto told him in the past.

"Lady Tsunade knows about this? Well, thanks for your valuable piece of information, sir." Sakura said. "I'm going to get her to give me some details and I'm going to find your father and figure this all out."

The man rose an eyebrow and Neji smirked at what Sakura said.

"Where is your father anyway?" Neji asked the man.

The man thought for a minute and looked annoyed right afterwards. He sighed and stared at his fingernails.

"I don't actually know; I haven't seen him in weeks since he took over my place here briefly."

Neji and Sakura both looked puzzled by that reply. Then Sakura sighed.

"_We'll _just have to find him then. And figure this out." Sakura mentioned.

The man smirked and then placed the scroll back over on the edge of the counter. Sakura blinked and picked it up.

"Sir, what's-"

"You are so determined to figure this out; I like that, Miss Haruno. And you'll need this scroll for that."

Sakura's eyes widened and then she glanced down at the scroll in her hands. Looking back at Neji while smirking she nodded.

"Thank you."

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

"Darn it! Missed her again!"

Kiba growled under his breath as he stood there by Akamaru; both panting and standing there with marks on them. They had just used Fang Over Fang on Noriko; but it hardly scratched her after she spun around poorly mimicking them and blocking the attacks.

The fight had been going on for probably forty-six minutes. Everybody was getting tired slightly; even Noriko herself. But Team Kurenai refused to give up and hand over Hinata. There was no way they would allow Hinata to be used like that!

Kurenai stood by Hinata; panting and awaiting Norkio's next attack, Hinata was in the Hyuuga stance with her byakugan activated, Kiba was stand by Akamaru towards the far right, and Shino stood on the far left with his bugs swarming around him.

Noriko meanwhile, stood in the middle while thinking over her next moves. Using her more advanced jutsu would only drain her chakra more and more until none was left. But using the ordinary moves...the team would easily be able to block or dodge. She was conflicted briefly, but smirked as she reached behind her back and grabbed the giant shuriken out of it's holder.

"Well team, see if y'all can keep up with...THIS."

Noriko threw the shuriken through the air and quickly made a hand sign as she gripped her sword.

Hinata gasped quietly as she did all that. The Hyuuga girl a gut feeling that Noriko was planning something big, and trusting her instincts she charged at her ready to strike with her Gentle Fist.

Kiba noticed Hinata going in for the attack, everyone else but Noriko did too, but he was the only one to respond.

"Hinata! Watch out!"

Hinata cried out and hit a chakra point with her Gentle Fist; Noriko gasped as she noticed this and her jutsu was dropped abruptly. Now in Hinata's range, Hinata began to use the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms on her. Now tapping Noriko repeatedly and quite rapidly; she had in total sixteen strikes and going for the rest.

Meanwhile, Noriko was shocked and couldn't escape. All she could do was just stand there and yelp as the strikes continued rapidly. She felt her chakra being stopped as each strike landed, and she wasn't liking it!

Meanwhile, the forgotten shuriken had already flew in a random direction since the jutsu was dropped. It landed by Kurenai and she quickly got an idea! Quickly disappearing and then reappeared atop a lone rock formation.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Neji and Sakura walked to the hokage tower to go see Tsunade about the scroll. Sakura had a good feeling that if she asked the hokage about the scroll, she would be a step closer to finding out about this jutsu sealed within it! Maybe this jutsu could actually help her!

However, Sakura took notice that Neji was slowing down as he walked. She stopped walking and he did as well.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Neji mumbled something that she couldn't hear and then blinked and looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh, it's...nothing. I just feel like _somewhere_, something bad is about to happen..." Neji replied.

Sakura blinked and then her face fell. She sighed and glanced up at the sky.

"...Wherever you're getting this feeling, I think I feel it as well..." Sakura mentioned.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_**Back With Team Kurenai...**_

"Thirty-two!"

Noriko gasped and jumped backwards away from Hinata after she landed the last strike. Her chakra felt cut off, and her insides didn't feel too hot either.

Hinata meanwhile stood there panting slightly and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. At least she cut off the kunoichi's chakra; now there wasn't a way she could perform those weird jutsu she's been using!

...But that still didn't mean that she couldn't use her taijutsu. Noriko is still a threat. And since Hinata can't fight as long because of the pregnancy, this meant the rest of the team would have to come in now and help.

"You twerp!" Noriko hissed at Hinata as she steadied herself up.

Noriko then growled and shakily reached for her sword and charged at Hinata; going in for a powerful strike. Hinata saw it coming and jumped out of the way, Noriko just got infuriated and proceeded to strike her again.

"Hey Noriko, take this! Piercing Fang!"

Noriko looked through the hair in her eyes and her eyes widened as she saw Kiba charge at her while spinning around ferocious speed! His body wasn't even _seen_, he was spinning so fast he looked like a giant white, swirling form of energy. The Inuzuka then attacked her and ferociously bit, scratched, and did many attacks as if he was a wild dog.

And unfortunately for the girl, he was too fast to dodge. So he slashed her up, and made bleeding marks all over her back, arms, and face.

"AAAAAH! STOP!"

Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai watched from afar. And they tensed up slightly; during the time he slashed and bit her, Noriko appeared to be less and less _trying_ to dodge the barrage of attacks. Finally, Kiba ended the attacks and jumped and slid across the rocky surface; trying examining Noriko through the cloud of dust.

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, even Akamaru, walked together to see if Noriko was still going or if she was defeated.

The dust cloud faded away, and there was Noriko on her knees. She looked like a mess; her hair was tousled, she was glaring, her sword was by her side, and her clothes had holes and torn spots; revealing scratches and bites that were bleeding.

"(_No...she's still going on. This really isn't too good; because there's no way we can all continue to let __this fight drag on when we're using up all our chakra..._)" Hinata thought.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Hinata cried out and hit a chakra point with her Gentle Fist; Noriko gasped as she noticed this and her jutsu was dropped abruptly._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

"(_I cut off her chakra...but that doesn't mean this fight is over. Oh...this isn't good at all! But I can't give up; I'm not going to give up and I will stay strong for Naruto and the baby!_)"

Hinata gasped slightly as Noriko smirked evilly and got up shakily. She grabbed her sword and teasingly twirled it.

"I'm not through with you all just yet. You can't get me that easily!" Noriko announced.

Kurenai sighed, Kiba sighed, Hinata clenched her hands into fists, and Shino stealthily sent some kind of _insect_ over onto her arm inconspicuously.

"Team, be careful. I sense there's something _different _about her now." Kurenai warned.

The three couldn't agree with their sensei more. After all, as a dramatic breeze blew over the area as a pregnant pause took over, suspense over what Noriko was about to do next killed them.

She licked her lips with an _abnormally long tongue_ and then took one step back; preparing for her next taijutsu attack.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_**With Sakura And Neji...**_

"Ah...so that's it. That is what you've been doing all this time, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded at Tsunade. Both her and Neji arrived at her office to inform her about what they've learned before they went to find the old man.

Tsunade walked over to her window and stared out it; scanning the streets where random villagers walked to their destinations.

"And you want some information about the jutsu sealed within that scroll?" Tsunade inquired.

Sakura and Neji glanced at each other. Neji crossed his arms and spoke up.

"So you know all about it?"

Tsunade sighed and turned around to face the two.

"Of course I do; most medics have done research on the jutsu within it. Though none have ever had the guts to attempt to learn the jutsu." Tsunade replied.

Sakura leaned against the desk and stared at her teacher.

"Milady, can you tell us this straight from the beginning? I don't fully see what you're talking about." Sakura asked as she inconspicuously rubbed over her stomach.

Neji however, noticed the movement and inwardly sighed. Tsunade then smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well, that scroll, as you know, talks about the mind in accurate details. It provides great information; and it was written out a long time ago by a medical ninja who did intense research on the mind because he wanted to learn about _everything_ in the world."

Sakura glanced at the floor as Tsunade continued with a serious look.

"...He did make a copy of his work; but it got lost during war and nobody knows what happened to it. However this old man and his son have come across it; they should consider themselves lucky." Tsunade finished.

"...I think I know how they might have acquired that scroll, milady."

Sakura, Neji, and Tsunade blinked and then looked over at the door; they saw Shizune standing in front of the closed door with her arms crossed and looking in deep thought.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow and looked over at the woman.

"Shizune..."

Shizune sighed and brushed her hair back.

"I used to have that scroll in my possession a long time ago. When we came back to the Leaf a few years ago, I misplaced the scroll at the library and never saw it again...that could be how those two men have it." Shizune explained.

"Well I understand that scroll now, but what about the jutsu? Could this jutsu help me undercover this key information that's still in the woods?"

Everybody looked over at Sakura as she said that. Her expression showed hope. Tsunade smiled slightly as realization struck her.

"Hmm...yes Sakura, this jutsu sealed within the scroll could be of use. I don't know all the details of the jutsu though; but seeing from what the man told you, his father might be able to tell you the details." Tsunade replied.

Sakura gasped and then smiled as she looked over at Neji.

"Neji, we _have _to find that man!" Sakura declared.

Neji nodded.

"Yes. He seems like...the missing piece of information we'll need."

Shizune pointed.

"Exactly, Neji." Shizune commented.

Sakura clasped her hands together and looked back over at Tsunade.

"Milady, me and Neji will go track down the man! Once we find out about the jutsu from him, I'll report back here for you; since you should be in the know of this whole _crazy situation_!" Sakura mentioned.

The pink-haired kunoichi and the Hyuuga then ran out of the office and back outside. They had to track down this old man; and find out his side of the story with the scroll! As the seconds ticked by, Sakura felt as if information was slowly being revealed; it was her chance to be of use to Naruto and Hinata and she wasn't going to blow it for anything.

Currently they were walking through the village and Neji had his byakugan activated to see around. As they walked, Sakura was in deep thought.

"(_I wonder if we'll find the man...this is so exciting! I'm finally going to be of use to my friends...and this is also my chance to find out why the heck the man called me 'Talim'! That still puzzles me..._)"

_Continued._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

...And there! The fourteenth chapter finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to update; writer's block IS EVIL! -.-' So I'm sorry if the chapter is short...

Well, don't freak out with the fact that the fight isn't over yet; it will be continued in the next chapter. And it will end there as well (the fight). The fight might not be as long in the next chapter because it's the end.

Soon the other cliffhangers will be settled too; just not this soon. But they will. ^^

The next update? I'm not sure honestly. -_- I'll try to update when I have the time.

**Next Chapter: The fight between Team Kurenai and the Sound ninja (Noriko) drags on. However, something appears to be different about the girl. She can't use her chakra, but is resorting to dangerous taijutsu attacks; Kurenai herself might have to end it! And meanwhile, Sakura and Neji confront the man and get information about his side of the story. And what will Sakura do when she learns about this 'Talim', and the fact that she can perform the jutsu if she practices? Between this, Naruto informs Sasuke about his plan to stop the Fox from showing the images to him.**

_Read and review~_


	15. Author's Note :Important:

_**Author's Note (IMPORTANT):**_

_**Hey reader(s),**_

_**know what you were probably thinking after seeing this fic was updated: "WOW! I'LL CHECK OUT THE CHAPTER NOW!" Or something of the sort. -_-' Whatever you do when another is posted.**_

_**Anyway, this is not the next chapter; it's a message to you.**_

_**Well...from the previous chapter, you can probably tell that I'm not the best with the fight scenes. I know I'm not good with them...that's why I'm hoping to improve.**_

"_**What do I mean?" well I mean, this fic is on hold; NOT DISCONTINUED but merely ON HOLD!**_

_**I'm going to try and describe the fights better and have more...action. At least a little more; admit it, I'm not good with that. -.-**_

_**Plus, writer's block struck once again. It's pretty nasty with this fic.**_

_**So...that's it. I'm not sure how long it'll be on hold; so don't fuss if it's a short while! I hope you still look out and continue reading once it's up and running again. :)**_

_**...Well I also don't have much interest in this fic anymore. It's caused such a HUGE controversy with the readers it seems. *Rolls eyes* Despite the fact that I intended for it to stray away from canon be ALMOST an alternate universe. Some of you...don't seem to understand. *Rolls eyes again***_

_**Well...I will still try to write the next chapter. Eventually. :(**_

_**In the meantime, here's another NaruHina fic I was thinking about posting. I wrote it last month and was thinking about posting:**_

_**'Lonely Melody'.**_

_**see that a lot of you reading this fic likes NaruHina; maybe you could check that one out if you want? It's a one-shot under the 'Spiritual/romance' category. Although...I think it leans more toward the supernatural/romance category. But that's for the readers to see.**_

_**And...there's another NaruHina fic I may or may not write. I already see it in my mind but...it's kind of undecided at this point:**_

_**'Misadventures Of The Hyuuga Clan'.**_

_**;) That one's a comedy. Typically under 'Humor/romance'. But it does have NaruHina in there; in fact, they're actually the main characters in it. This one isn't as serious as the other one is, but it might be something to check out IF you're interested. Sorry if the title seems misleading, it's just a one-shot about what kind of trouble Naruto brings to the clan while he's dating Hinata. ^^**_

_**...Now I'm not "ADVERTISING" these; I'm just telling you. Because if you like this one, it wouldn't hurt to check them out once they're up. -_-**_

_**That's it. Please stay with me. (This author's note will be deleted as soon as the next chapter is posted.) *Smiles hopefully***_


End file.
